Miracle
by LadybugChild
Summary: People do stupid things when they're in love, but this wasn't stupid. Her sacrifice wasn't stupid it saved his life and more lives than she could ever imagine. Grammar isn't all that good in the first three chapters, but better in the later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Miracle

Chapter One

July 24, 1495 Edo Kagome's (P.O.V.)

Life seems unimportant if your loved one is in danger… and some people like me acted and protected them without a second thought. The only thing that flew through my mind was that, _I have to protect him. _And that's what I did, but I sacrificed my own life for theirs… I wanted to tell them that they would have done the same thing, but the blast ended me right there in the clearing… I remember one of Richard Bach's sayings, "Here is the test to find your mission in life is finished… If you're alive, it isn't." But I guess mine is and that mission was to save the life I love and I did it with only one regret...

…I never told Inuyasha I loved him.

"_Kagome! Hurry up; I want to get farther before the sun sets!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently from the front of the group, while Kagome was rolling her eyes and trying to hide the vein popping out on her forehead. "Yes almighty one." She said sarcastically under her breath hoping that Inuyasha didn't over hear. The little fox beside Kagome was a little afraid for Inuyasha, he was going to visit the ground very soon if he didn't shut up. He hopped onto Kagome's back pack and tried to comfort her, "You know Kagome, I think Inuyasha is trying to find a hot spring for you and he wants to get there early so you and Sango can soak for awhile." She looked at Sango whose hand was intertwined with the monks… She shrugged, "No, I think he just wants to walk us to death." She snared. "I heard that!" "Good!" Kagome yelled back, her face was red and she was going insane with the crabby Inuyasha always nagging. His has been like this since she got lost in the woods somehow and he found her with Koga… He just appeared out of nowhere and pledged his love for her all the while she was trying to drop him softly. That's when Inuyasha "caught them in the act" of nothing! What was he thinking? Thinking that she would leave with Koga? It was insane and completely idiotic. Kagome wished sometimes he didn't care what she did…_

_She walked into something hard and big…and she was frustrated by her clumsiness and looked up grinding her teeth. It was Miroku's back that she had walked into as the monk turned around he was meet by a red faced Kagome and he tried to hold back a laugh. Then Sango joined him in trying to hold back the giggles they had as Kagome gat even redder. They both stopped as they heard a low, dangerous, growl coming from Inuyasha, Kagome looked at Inuyasha she was shocked to say the least; he was in a half crouch position and his claws ready to strip flesh from bone, his eyes were wide and furious and that scared her because they never looked that murderous unless _he _was coming and that's when she felt them, she felt the shards… and they were coming inhumanly fast…_

_Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out and ready and was standing in front of Kagome protectively; Kagome quickly had bow and arrow in hand and aimed toward the area where Inuyasha had his eyes on. She knew it was Naraku because of the amount of shards coming there way, and thought why would he come after five shards they had collected just last week. She heard him coming now and her grip on her bow tightened._

_He burst out of the tree line and it wasn't his usually form… tentacles were reaching and grabbing things to throw at us, I quickly looked over at Miroku and Sango they were both armed and ready for the unexpected battle. Shippo was hiding from the danger, but he could probably see what was going to take place. Her head whipped forward when she heard flesh tearing and saw Inuyasha already acting on Naraku's arrival. Naraku wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha and was staring at her… just Kagome. Sango cried out in pain when a tentacle slashed her leg and arm and Miroku rushed to her side still concentrating on the battle before him. Inuyasha Hacking away flesh, limbs, and tentacles away from Naraku, but the more they all cut away the more that replaced them… one came at Kagome and she blasted it away with an arrow and quickly replaced it. Ready for the next whatever… but it all stopped._

_Naraku stopped attacking and so did the group and Inuyasha spared a glance at Kagome, but that was what Naraku wanted and so his body started to change into one thing that Inuyasha couldn't fight and Kagome couldn't save him from _her… _Black silky hair, white and red robes were twirling in the wind as Kagome sucked in a rigid breath and when Inuyasha turned to face the 'creature' one word escaped his lips… "Kikyo?" _

'_Kikyo' was bloody and wounded and looked tired; bags were under her eyes. It looked like 'Kikyo' was the one that had taken the beating and not Naraku. She walked toward Inuyasha, but he started to jog over to her when Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha wait I don't think its safe!" Inuyasha replied angrily back, "Do you think she can hurt me right now, Naraku probably put a spell on her to make her change into him and fight us and so she could get killed." While Inuyasha was half way to Kikyo, Kikyo's dead eyes made emotion… and Kagome broke out into a sprint for Inuyasha… Kikiyo's eyes were dead and they never have emotion in them even if Inuyasha was by her side so that wasn't Kikiyo… Inuyasha apparently missed it and didn't hear Kagome running for him. She could hear the yells and screams from Miroku and Sango telling her to stop, but she didn't, nothing could stop her from saving Inuyasha, nothing…_

_Inuyasha was just a few feet from 'Kikyo' and that's when her hands started to glow a sickly blue and it rose to meet Inuyasha… 'Kikyo' grinned at Inuyasha and he stopped in his tracks like he was frozen and she slowly tumbled over to him her hand glowing brighter and brighter yet it was turning more black and dark… 'Kikyo' darkly murmured, "Die." Kagome reached them then and before neither 'Kikiyo' nor Inuyasha realized she jumped in between them. 'Kikyo's' hand pushed into Kagome and a force so strong it blew Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and everything in it's path away. It was different for Kagome, her body was glued to 'Kikyo's' hand. Her black tresses were flying in every direction, her pupils went small and her eyes wide, her clothes started to rip from the energy coming from the blast… where Kikiyo's hand was the skin started to peel and bleed and then everything slowed… _

_Kikyo laughed at her stupidity, but stopped short, because of the look Kagome had… tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she smiled and then the clearing was illuminated by bright blue energy, lightening started to strake everywhere in the clearing, but nowhere else… and then everything froze… and restarted…_

_There was only one body left in the clearing and nothing else… the blades of grass, the leaves from the trees that surrounded it, and the trees were scared and burnt and everything green and alive was dead… The birds were silent and so was the wind…the grey sky let little drops of rain fall until it started to pour… that's what woke Inuyasha, the cold rain felt like knives to his skin and the battle flashed before his eyes as he remembered what happened and he remembered Kikyo and… Kagome… _

_He jumped to his feet, his eyes wide and frantic looking from her trying to find her, to make sure she was unharmed and safe. He was surrounded by trees, he was not in the clearing, so he ran and ran until he broke through the line of blackened trees. His eyes examined the scorched clearing and his hope fell, his eyes still scanned it and they stopped, panic rose in them, and they widened even further. Raven black hair surrounded her beautiful pale face like a halo, her long lashes laid on her pale cheeks, a small smile on her pink lips, but the hand print on her chest was still there and the skin peeled and dry blood crusted to her school uniform… Inuyasha dropped to his knees… he knew she was gone he could smell the death that covered her sent. Tears were coming freely down his face onto Kagome's. He never cried like this never let anyone see him like this, but today he let all the pent up emotion out and just cried… he pulled her body onto his lap and just held… praying that she might come back to reassure him and make him feel wanted and a person… but more importantly he regretted that he was idiotic not to tell her that he loved her with all his heart and that he would protect her with all his strength, but he cried out in anger because his strength wasn't good enough. He buried his nose into her hair breathing in her beautiful scent and more tears overflowed. He brought her face to his, as the rain pelted down the blood started to smear on his hands and everywhere else… He looked into her closed eyes and mumbled, "Wake up… wake up Kagome… please…" the body didn't move nothing did, and he cried out again, "Please Kagome wake up! Please!" Nothing changed. He brought his forehead to hers and just continued crying; staring and praying that she would come back, he prayed and prayed… _

_He didn't notice Sango walk up and join him, she cried also praying that she would come back, but knew that was impossible, but she still prayed… She stayed there with him until she heard footsteps and she turned and saw little Shippo. His face scared and uncertain, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes wide… he started to whimper, but then he hollered and cried Sango ran over to him swooping him up in a hug trying to bring comfort to him… Sango felt two arms encircle her and Shippo and knew it was Miroku, his robes protected them from the rain and she heard sobs from him and felt his body rock with each one. _

_The team didn't know what to do… they didn't know what to do from now. They stayed in that clearing for a few days crying and praying… on third day Inuyasha took Kagome's body in his arms and started to walk toward the village the others followed, but gave Inuyasha his space with her body, because when they tried to approach he snarled and growled them away… When they did get to the village Inuyasha disappeared into his forest and returned two weeks later without Kagome's body… he didn't speak to anyone and when they tried he either growled or ignored them. They were all hurting, but Inuyasha was the one that died that day too. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle**

Chapter 2

…Somewhere…

It was bright and there was no darkness. I could hear someone humming and I was entranced by the sweet melody. It was smooth and slow and it was something that reminded me of a sad love song and a lullaby. I walked around in the light trying to find a way out… maybe I could ask the person humming? I listened for the voice and tried to follow but it got quieter and quieter until it was gone. It scared me slightly that it stopped, but it started again and I followed it … It was a more quicker melody now it was going fast then stopped and I stopped as well and then it was soft and slow… I saw a figure in the horizon and I was moving quicker than usually and then I stopped. I looked down at my feet and it was in my regular outfit but my shoes were gone. I looked up and saw that the figure was coming toward me and it was a beautiful woman… perhaps she was a demon because of her beauty? I started to walk again and something called out, "Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, I looked around I quickly trying to find him, but I only saw light and the woman… My eyes froze on her… she was even more beautiful up close; her blue eyes were like ice and they shimmered in the light around her, her beautiful black hair had a tint of blue in it and it reached her hips, swaying as she walked. The white dress the hung to her body was elegant and silky looking, it was very long and I could see her feet. Her bangs were even beautiful… Everything about her was magnificent and it seemed it only complemented her. I blushed at her beauty because compared to her I was an insect.

She smiled and I felt my face get red, "Don't worry, child, you are quite beautiful yourself." "I did not mean to gape, but-" she interrupted "Now Kagome it is not everyday that you get to see a God like me." I froze and I remembered what happened at the battlefield and I could feel tears forming in my eyes… Her face show pity, but she smiled don't worry they are being taken care, some are. Come I need to speak with you, will you walk with we?" I nodded and wiped the falling tears from my face. She gently took my hand in hers and I soon felt content and warm… "So I supposed this is heaven?" I asked. She chuckled and it was like she was singing a beautiful song, "Some form of heaven Kagome. This world is a little peace of it, it is not the real heaven… this is a step or realm to get into heaven I suppose… if that's what you want to call it, but you, Kagome, will not get to see the 'real' heaven… yet." She said the last part because I looked at her panicked. 'Yet? What was that supposed to mean?'

"Well, Kagome… How do I explain this? Oh, I have an idea… Kagome everyone on Earth is there to do something like a mission a job of sorts… and we have to do them before we die and you died before you could finish yours." I looked at her and started to laugh, "So the world is all happening by fate and destiny?" Her expression was thoughtful, but then she nodded and said, "Yes, and yours wasn't done." I stared at her waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't I asked, "What are we going to do then?" "_You _are going to go back and finish your job or mission as us Gods call it. And you won't be here again for a _long_ time. It surprised me Kagome that you came so early. This wasn't the first time we had incident like this so I was prepared this third time." She smiled.

"So… I'm going back? Going back to my friends and family?" She smiled and nodded, but then frowned, "There are things that won't be the same when you return though." "Like what?" I asked a little worried. "Well dear, you won't remember everything; you will remember the basics of life and some people you were close with, but not all. And you'll be more powerful when you go back." I nodded worried, but a least was going back. Back to my life and _him_…

I wondered what everyone would think and hoped that they wouldn't think I was a possessed corpse. I wanted to see him and tell him everything was okay but he would probably say his usually 'feh' but I hoped he would be glad I wasn't dead. I don't know what I will do when I go back, but I'm sure the first thing I would do is go find my friends and go get little Shippo candy, but I have a feeling that they won't let me go anywhere for awhile…I smiled at the thought and enjoyed that, that was a possibility. I looked up to the God and she was smiling down at me… "Don't worry they will be overjoyed to know that you returned to them, but that isn't the only reason your going back Kagome, remember that." I nodded, "Forgive me for not asking and I hope I'm not being rude, but who are you?" She laughed again, "God heavens no forgive me, I've forgotten to use my manners I haven't met anyone who asked for my name. Well many call me Mika, but my birth name was Miyoko. I haven't used that in almost three centuries." I felt gifted knowing her name… her birth name? "You were a mortal?"

"Yes I was, but now is not the time to ask me questions you must go to sleep, child." She started to hum and I suddenly felt tired from just hearing the slow melody. I noticed we were sitting and my head slowly coming to her lap, laying my head there to rest… I remembered something, "Miyoko, what is my job?" I mumbled I could hear the sleep in my voice already. I heard her chuckle as I closed my eyes, "My dear Kagome, you'll have to figure that one out yourself." And with that I fell into a dreamless sleep that was warm and soft.

******************

…75 five years later…

The night sky was littered with tiny bright lights and a full moon in the distant. Darks patches in the sky were recognized as clouds and the moonlight let enough light to see through the dark night. The kimono around a woman's shoulder was becoming loose and she quickly pulled it closer to her body… She was walking to a clearing to give her thanks and bless it. She imagined the clearing; the burnt trees and no growing grass. She went to the clearing every month with mother and grandfather, but she traveled alone the past five years. Her mother had gotten sick and is stuck in bed and her grandfather had past away from old age, 10 years ago.

Her great grand parents, her _cousin_ and her _uncle_ traveled with a powerful and beautiful priestess for five years gathering the now complete Jewel Shard that her village protected with their lives. It was 75 years ago… it was said that the priestess and her uncle shared a love so strong that nothing could break it… and that strong bond was tested the priestess, gave her life to protect the her uncles life… She died that day and in the clearing she was heading to. It was a long walk, but it was worth seeing the place where her ancestries were fighting for their lives. Her uncle never liked coming to the clearing, she would always ask him why, but his answer was never clear because his reply was, "Feh." She was close to her uncle even though he was the protector of the jewel and village. Her family has always been close to her uncle, but she was the closest to him. She had asked him to come with her up he refused like always.

The moonlight was becoming brighter as she got closer and she quickened her pace. She had a smile on her face as she got closer, she broke off into a run a full smile on her face, but as she stepped into the clearing it disappeared, turning into a gasp and her eyes filled with amazement.

The clearing was covered with wild flowers and it was green! The trees were blooming cherry blossoms were bright even in the moonlight and this time of year?! It was green even in the moonlight and the young woman stopped gazing at the nature and scenery and stared at something else… A woman was standing, her back facing the young woman. Her long black tresses almost to her thighs, the kimono she was wearing was unique… it was a little green, tighter, longer, thinner, and more elegant than hers. The young woman didn't know what to do, but she asked, "Hello?" No response from the mysterious woman and she tried again, "Hello?" This time she got a reaction. The woman moved her head slowly, seeing where the voice came from. The woman turned around, and the young woman gasped at her beauty. Her hazel eyes shone in the moonlight and they had a tint of blue. Her pale skin was bright in the moonlight as well and her lips were pink and her cheeks were rosy from the cool night.

The young woman was brought back to reality when she heard something, "What?" The woman repeated, "Who are you and why are you here?" The young woman looked puzzled and shook her head, "I was about to ask you the same question. My name is Aiko and this is a holy place." The woman looked surprised and then confused. "Do you know what year it is?" Aiko was bewildered now; she nodded her head and said, "Yes it is the year 1570, why are you asking what year it is?" The woman's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, "What? 75 years! What the heck did that woman do? Send me back 75 years into the future?" Aiko looked confused at the woman… Aiko studied her expressions it was anxious, bewildered… then it was agony. The woman whimpered, "They're gone… what did that woman do? Why send me back when most of the people I know are DEAD???" She screamed the last part, but then hope was in her eyes. She looked at the young woman and asked, "Do you know where the village of Kaede is?" the women locked gazes with each other for one second before Aiko said, "Yes and why are you looking for that village?" "It doesn't matter, but will you please take me to it?" Aiko nodded her head, "Yes, but I need to bless this clearing." The woman nodded, but confused asked, "Why are you blessing _this_ clearing?"

Aiko laughed, "Have you not heard of the Group that traveled battling the most evil creature, Naraku?" The woman's eyes widened again, but the went back to normal just as quickly, Aiko continued, "My great grandparents were part of the group, The demon slayer, Sango, and the holy monk, Miroku. They traveled fighting the evil and winning, but the final battle cost them dearly. Friends were killed and the great Priestess, Kaede, was killed from Naraku's hand. My cousin, Shippo, joined the fight and helped them win, but he only helped in distracting the enemy while the others did the deed to kill, but he claims that he did most of the 'dirty work' as he calls it." The woman smiled and had a content expression on her face, but there was something else… Aiko continued, "But three years before the great battle, the team had lost a precious person in the group. Her name was never mentioned to me or my mother, but my grandfather knew it, he had said it was a beautiful name that was slightly different from every other person's name.

"They group and Naraku had battled here and when Naraku started confused within the group, the priestess saw right through it, had she sacrificed her life to save my uncle. My grandfather had told me that they stayed in the clearing for days until my uncle took the priestess' body back to the village and he disappeared with her body into the forest and came back without her body, it was said that my uncle went to his half-brother, but it that is false. No one in the village knows what he did with her body, but they assume that he buried her body where no one would disturb her. You see my uncle was in love with the priestess and her death destroyed him great my grandfather had said to me that me uncle was once funny, happy and less demanding than he is." While Aiko was telling her families history to a stranger, she was kneeling and praying. Once she got up Aiko turned to the beautiful woman and just stared at her confused again; the expressions were making Aiko go insane so many in so little time. She appeared to be sad but happy such a strange person, she asked without thinking, "Who are you?"

The woman looked to Aiko and smiled, "My name is Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle**

Chapter Three

Near Kaede's Village.

The sun was peeking over the hills and mountains warming the faces of the women enjoying the walk. The talked about things and they enjoyed each others company.

Kagome looked over at Aiko and asked, "Tell me about your family?" Aiko glanced at Kagome before speaking, "My family is rather large compared to the others. I had four grandparents on my mother's side of the family. They told us stories about the traveling group that destroyed evil beings. They all died before my age of thirteen. My mother told us stories about them and it seemed that the stories were never ending, but since my mother has been sick she has been able to tell us anything else about them, she has the coughing sickness so no one goes near our hut afraid that they would get sick. My brother and sister loved the stories, they occasionally try to ask our uncle and cousin into telling some stories, but they always comes back with a bumps on their heads from asking.

"My uncle and cousin never talk about the past; they say there are too many memories from that time and when they start talking about them they don't act like themselves. They built a hut away from the village, but the village grew over time and so they built another hut away from the growing village, but they are the protector of it so they have to be able to get there if there is any trouble.

"My brother, Satoru, he is like my uncle, since my father died when we were young, and my uncle is the father figure for all three of us. I think that my uncle is a bad example for him, but my uncle is also a kind hearted person, but he thinks that if your kind and show that 'mushy stuff' as he says, that your weak. That got to my brother.

"My sister, Kasumi; she is rebellious like my uncle, but she kept her manners unlike our brother. She takes care of our mother, but we all do. My uncle doesn't come to our hut anymore he says that he can smell the infection and death in the air. It makes him dizzy and sick to his stomach. So we usually go over to their hut.

"I have about twenty cousins; they don't know my uncle and cousin as well as we do. They enjoy hearing the stories from their parents and we get to go over and hear them as well, but not very often. We usually stay home to take care of our mother or we are with our uncle and cousin. My cousin usually stays with us when my uncle is gone helping a village and says that he doesn't have to protect his head from being smashed in from my uncle when he stays with us.

"The village is peaceful and happy, but there is a regretful and sorrowful aura around my uncle and cousin, but they seem to ignore it. I have seen the sadness appear in their eyes when they think no one is looking, it had brought tears to my eyes to see such a painful thing."

She looked over at Kagome and was bewildered to see the woman weep and have a small, sad, smile on her lips at the same time… again. Kagome looked over at her and she blushed and wiped away the tears, "Sorry, memories from my own past." Aiko nodded again and asked, "What of your family?"

Kagome thought for a minute thinking how to answer her question, she didn't remember very much of her family, "I don't remember very much of my family, you see I travel a lot and I haven't seen them in a long time. I do have a mother and like you my father died while my brother and I were young. My brother is younger and very adventurous, I remember my mother saying 'Do your best Kagome and be careful dear.'"

Aiko smiled and nodded, "Since you are a Miko, it would make since if you traveled." Kagome looked at her surprised and asked, 'How do you know I am a miko? I'm not even wearing the traditional robe!" She also wanted to stay, 'and why would I want too?'

Aiko stopped and looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Miko's know when they see another Mikos." Kagome looked at her wide eyes before saying, "You're a Miko?" "Well I am in training, my aunt is teaching me the basics, before I become a proper Miko." She paused and her eyes widen with a look of hope, "Will you help me with my teaching? It would be a good experience for me to learn from a different Miko!"

Kagome looked at the girl and she had her hopes up how could she say no? "I will help, but not very much. I'm not that powerful." Aiko stared at her as if she was lying, "How could you say that? You surpass my aunt; she is very wise and powerful." Kagome just shock her head and whispered, "Never mind. Just forget about it until we get ho- … to the village."

Aiko did just that and they continued their walk in silence, but it didn't last long.

Kagome felt something and looked over at Aiko she felt it too, but she had the opposite expression on her face; a smile on her lips that grew bigger and bigger with each second then she began to run. Kagome froze knowing this feeling, knowing who it was coming from, but it had changed… or rather grew into something older. Aiko disappeared over the hill while Kagome stayed near the bottom. She heard a voice and a laugh it was Aiko, then she stopped giggling and then she heard another voice: she knew that voice, it had gotten deeper and older, but it had the same ring to it as it did so many years ago. She could feel the rising tears and her uneven breathing was making her choke on the breathes she was able to get down into her lungs. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She heard footsteps… and she heard Aiko yelling.

She looked over at the top of the hill and saw a tall figure standing there; their red hair swirling in the air, their green eyes staring at her in disbelief. The figure froze as they laid eyes on her and didn't move from their stop from on top of the hill.

He had grown… he looked like a young man no longer a child that needed to be taken care of or needed to be spoiled by giving candy to him once in awhile, listening to his famous colored stories anymore… No, he was a young man that could defend himself, take care of a village or even a family…

His name on her lips as she murmured softly, "Shippo?"

He was by her side before she could blink and she was in his arms holding her tight as if she would disappear again from his life and she prayed she wouldn't and she begged the gods that they wouldn't let her leave him. She could feel the tears streaming down her face and felt the wetness in her hair coming from him. His once little arms were big enough now to wrap around her waist, she didn't realize she had been lifted off the ground, he had grown head taller than her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her face in his neck breathing in his scent: pine needles and maple.

They stayed like that holding each other until Shippo broke the silence, "Kag- Kagome?" he sobbed. She half sobbed and half laughed, "Yes?" His sobs and laughter surrounded her. He twirled her around in circles before setting her to her feet gently.

He was very handsome and very young she could see now. She could see the tears flowing down his cheeks and she wiped them away gently, he did the same, but he was cautious and careful in his movements, acting as if she was the most breakable thing in the world and trying to be very careful and trying to hold in all the questions and thankfulness inside himself. He thought if this was an illusion or a dream he would treasure this even if it wasn't real… oh, but it was real.

He had his big hands holding onto her arms thinking if he let go of her she would disappear and her little hands on his chest grasping his kimono. He stared at her, her bright, happy hazel eyes bore into his and more tears brimmed at the corners, but they didn't fall. Her face was the same as he remembered it; young and beautiful, her smile just as bright and happy. He simply looked at her and wondered and finally asked, "How? How are you here? I saw… I saw you in his arms…"

As he spoke the tears finally fell and he wiped them away gently, and she pushed her face in his chest and cried for awhile just letting all it out…letting the guilt out, she felt guilty for leaving them… believing that she was never coming back… and that _woman_ keeping her for 75 years wasn't _enough_?

"I can explain, but not now… But I can tell you this I'm alive and I'm never going away again, never." She murmured quietly, but she knew he could hear her, he held her tighter as she spoke; he would never let her out of a 5 mile radius of him.

A thought came to him… and he slowly and gently loosened his grip on her just enough to see her face, "What are we going to do when he _sees_ you, Kagome?" She froze in his arms and her tears turned to ones of joy and happiness and she smiled one of pure joy… you would think that this woman never went through any hardships or any pain her whole life. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck again hugging him again. He hugged back… knowing that she loved him and will always love him… and that son of a b*%$ loved her even though he was to damn stubborn to admit it… when she was alive 75 years ago. He didn't know until she was pale, cold, and lifeless, and it was too late… But not anymore, they both had a second chance with each other and if they screwed it up this time then gods help them.

He gently set her on her feet again and pulled her small hand into his large one. They smiled at each other, and Kagome remembered Aiko and looked around, she stopped when she looked around Shippo and there she was; confused and taken back where she stood. Shippo turned around and pulled her to where Aiko stood a couple a feet back from where they stood moments ago.

Aiko stared at Kagome while she as looking at Shippo and Shippo was glancing at Kagome. Aiko cleared her throat and asked, "You know each other?" Kagome could sense the jealousy coming from her as she looked at their intertwined hands. Shippo finally looked over at Aiko and nodded his head and smiled, "Aiko do you know who this is?" Aiko looked at Kagome and then back to Shippo and shook her head. He looked at Kagome and she looked at him then back to Aiko, "This is Kagome. The girl that traveled with us from all those stories we told you," he glanced back at Kagome and whispered, "This is her… the girl that we all loved." Kagome blushed at the comment and looked at the ground trying to find something much more interesting then the conversation.

But she looked up when she heard Aiko's voice, "But she died in the… clearing...," She looked at her then eyes wide in understanding and she continued slowly, "That's why the clearing was blooming… because you came back..." Kagome nodded and looked at Shippo who was staring at her.

"You should know that he left, early this morning… just a few hours before _you_ came. He was asked for help from a neighboring village in the south."

The light in her eyes dimmed just a fraction that she wasn't going to see him right away, but they brightened again because she _knew_ she was going to _see_ him soon. And more importantly she was going to have _him_ back in _her_ life again and she smiled at the thought. She nodded and Shippo began to pull her hand and they continued up the hill Aiko was about to be left behind until Kagome grabbed her hand and smiled at her brightly and Aiko smiled dumbfounded knowing that she was holding the legendary woman's hand.

Shippo trudged them along and a few minutes later the village was insight and Kagome gasped at how large it had grown it was ten times they size she had seen it last, but what do you expect, this place was going to become a big city in the future. That's when the thought snapped into her mind, _what happened to my family?_

Shippo noticed how Kagome froze and told Aiko to tell the family that they had an important guest and told them to prepare a feast so that he could ask her what wrong. Aiko agreed and left them on path.

"Kagome? Kagome what is it?" She finally realized that she they were alone on the path and glanced up at Shippo; his eyebrows were knitted together and his green eyes were stormy but bright like she remembered them.

"What happened to my family? Are they alright? Do they know what happened?" Lots of questions formed in her head but just a few of them spilled from her mouth. She hoped that they were warm and safe in the future and that they were doing normal things there. And deep down she hoped that they didn't know what happened to her 75 years ago… She prayed that her mother didn't have to hear those words from his mouth. Her other wouldn't have blamed Inuyasha she knew that he would have protected her with his life.

And her prayers were answered.

"Inuyasha has tried many times to go through the well, but it won't let him pass. The first time we saw him try to get through the well we were all there, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and me. We were all there, but he couldn't go through the well it wouldn't let him pass."

She let out a sign of relief and said, "Good. I didn't want them to know what happened." As she looked up she wanted to laugh at his expression; he had one raised eyebrow and he looked at her like she had three heads or better came back from the dead… which was true. He shook his head and pulled her along saying, "The village would like to meet you come on," and she smiled and then frowned.

"What happened to Kirara?" He looked at her and smiled, "She is healthy and doing well. She's with Inuyasha she goes with him when a village is in need of help. She's a little bit bigger, but can still be snuggled by the little kids." She nodded and asked something that hurt them both and brought memories back, "How did she take it when Sango and Miroku passed away?"

He didn't look at her, but said, "She took it… bad, but she is doing better and when she's you, I think she will be happy to see you." He looked at her and continued, "Inuyasha will… I don't know a word that would describe his feelings when he sees you… but I think that he will rejoice and be content." When he finished, Kagome had to swallow the growing lump in her throat. She smiled and it was peaceful and loving. Making Shippo remember good times when he had seen that smile.

They continued their silent walk until Shippo spoke, "Its strange not having you wear your uniform, but you look decent in a kimono." "Decent? I didn't look decent in my school uniform?" He laughed a hearty laughed and she smiled. His laugh was deep and loud just like his voice and he looked to be around her age about twenty.

"Not in this time maybe in your time, but not in ours. Everyone thought you were a witch or something like that when they first saw you." Kagome just shook her head and laughed with him.

The village was becoming closer and closer and bigger and bigger until she could see people running around crazy with things in their hands, shouting and yelling things she couldn't hear, but she bet Shippo could hear them as if they were right in his ear. She looked over at him and asked, "What are they doing?"

He looked over at her and said, "They are preparing a great feast in honor of your return." She looked at him and asked flabbergasted, "Why are they doing that!? I did nothing special I'm not someone important! They don't need to do this!"

"Your are someone very important! The whole village talks about the traveling group that destroyed Naraku! Someone who gave strength when everyone was weak, tired, and wanting to give up! You are the reason why all of these people are here today… You gave the group a push to defeat Naraku… You were the main reason we destroyed Naraku. You gave us hope; you taught us what we needed to know all along how to defeat Naraku and that was to never give up!"

He had been laughing at the beginning when he spoke, but when he got to the middle he turned serious and it was a new trait for Shippo. It made Kagome want to cry tears of joy and sorrow because she wasn't here to see him grow up, she wasn't here to see his child-like mind turn into a mind of an adult, but she was here now and it she was going to take in all that she had missed over the 75 years.

She pulled him into another hug and Kagome whispered, "I missed you so much, Shippo." He sighed contently and replied, "We missed you as well Kagome."

They were interrupted by Aiko, "SHIPPO! KAGOME! We are preparing you as grand feast," she yelled with a smile, "Well the grandest we can make it." She ended with a laugh and Kagome was the one to pull Shippo until they reached Aiko and Kagome pulled her into a tight hug and whispering, "Whatever you have will always be grand to me." She pulled back and saw her big smile.

The three of them walked into the village hand in hand and as soon as Kagome walked in the busy village she was surrounded by happy and joyous villagers. Kagome heard shouts of thanks and praise and she could feel the raising heat in her cheeks and both Shippo and Aiko squeezed her hands.

"Come, we will go to my hut. It would be a treat for my brother and sister to meet you." Aiko whispered in her ear knowing that Shippo could hear. They both led her to the little hut and she was not surprised to see that no one was walking near it and staying a clear distance away from it. Aiko walked in first and then Shippo nodded for her to go in before him and as she walked in she saw Aiko bending over a figure. She thought it was her mother, but as she stood up and walked away she saw that it was a young girl her age around fourteen or fifteen.

Her black hair was chopped off and her light blue kimono was wrinkled from lying on the ground. She yawned and stretched and she looked at Kagome for a second then back down and just as quickly they were wide and looking amazed at her. Her eyes were black and they were very beautiful, her frame was small but built. Her skin tan. She stood up quickly and bowed and her words were rushed, "Welcome, Priestess."

Kagome walked over to her quietly and pulled her out of her bow and murmured, "Don't bow and please call me Kagome." Kasumi smiled and quickly hugged her and then went to Shippo and said, "Good Morning Shippo-chan!" and she wiggled her finger at Shippo and he bent down enough so that they were about the same height and she gave him a peck on the cheek then she was running into another room yelling, "Satoru! She's here! Come on brother, she's here!"

She giggled, "How old is she?" She looked at Shippo at Kagome and blushed, "Kasumi is fifteen and she will be turning sixteen in about a month." She smiled at Shippo's small blush and murmured, "And Satoru? How old is he?" Shippo cleared his throat and said, "He turned seventeen last month. And Aiko is eighteen." She nodded and murmured, "And their mother." But he never got to answer because three teenagers came through the door all smiling.

Shippo and Kagome smiled back, Aiko asked, "Would anyone like some tea?" They all agreed and sat down around the small table. Satoru sat by Kagome who sat by Shippo, which Kasumi sat next to him and Aiko had a place in between Kasumi and Satoru.

Kagome looked over Satoru, his black hair was to his shoulders and his eyes were surprisingly a light brown and his skin was tan as Kasumi's. His grey kimono was wrinkled as well, but not as wrinkly as Kasumi's. He was very much a male teenager, and his voice had a sense of rowdiness to it and she was reminded of Inuyasha. Aiko had said that Satoru did act him and she believed her as he spoke, "So you're the powerful priestess from the stories?" Kagome blushed and murmured, "I suppose, but I'm not that powerful-" she was cut off by Aiko, "Oh, stop it Kagome. You are very well the powerful priestess so stop denying it." She scoffed as she sat down with the tea in her hand and poured the warm liquid in the five cups, but then she got up and poured another cup and walked into another room.

She looked at the three of them and they replied, "She is giving the tea to mother." She nodded and asked, "May I see her after I finish the tea?" Satoru nodded while Kasumi said, "Yes, mother would like that very much if she met the wonderful priestess from all the stories she has heard all her lifetime." She then took her tea and sipped it. Satoru glanced at her and asked, "How are you here now?" Kasumi stopped drinking and listened and so did Shippo. Kagome set the tea cup on the table, but her fingers stayed surely around it.

She looked at her tea and she began with what she remembered, through the mist and humming and the beautiful god. She told them that she hadn't finished something and that's why she was here now. Telling them that she wouldn't remembered everything… she hoped that she would remember the important stuff and hope that the fuzzy stuff wouldn't be costly if she didn't remember.

Kasumi asked about her homeland or time, and Kagome told her that her time is very complicated and hoped that she could wait until she was better rested until she shared her secrets. Kasumi and the other two just nodded and asked about other things and Kagome happily answered them with Shippo's help. They talked and laughed for hours, until Kagome remembered that she wanted to speak to their mother.

"May see your mother now?" They all looked at her they all nodded, but Kasumi stood and Kagome stood and followed her to the other room in the hut. As she walked through the door she sucked in a breath the room was covered in artifacts that she remembered, but they had aged like everything else. The giant boomerang was in the corner and collecting dust and the staff was next to it. Their things were here in this small hut waiting, but never going to be used again.

Shippo was beside her, apparently he felt her discomfort. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but she couldn't hide the tears that were coming. He grabbed her hand and led her to where Kasumi sat beside her mother. They sat beside the futon and Shippo wouldn't let go of her hand, but she liked the contact.

She was a beautiful woman, but the lack of sun made her pale and she appeared very thin under the thick blanket. Her black hair was tied at the nape of her neck and was lying on her shoulder, her hair was long and it looked very clean. Her eyes were shut, but Kagome knew she was alive, she could hear the wheezing when she breathed in and out.

She looked up at Kasumi who was gazing at her worry, it was full of sadness. She looked back at the woman and her eyes were half open, she had a small smile on her dry lips and she whispered, "Well, it is an honor to meet you, Priestess." Kagome smiled and, murmured back, "Please call me Kagome. It is nice to meet the mother of three kind children. They are wonderful." The mother smiled at her words, but then coughed into the blanket. It racked her body and Kagome held her breath until she was done.

Kagome knew want she wanted to do, but didn't know if she could. She thought through the steps if there were any steps at all? Kagome looked at Shippo and pleaded with her eyes asking and telling him what she wanted to do. Shippo saw the determined look in her eye and he nodded and slowly let go of her hand and walked around to Kasumi and pulled her up and they walked out of the little room.

Kagome found her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at Kagome and her eyes were turning glassy, her eye lids were falling.

"What is your name?" The woman parted her lips and wheezed out, "Kohana." Kagome smiled and whispered, "That's a beautiful name." Kohana smiled and replied, "Thank you." And her eyes fell and she fell asleep. Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes, and concentrated. She could feel the familiar warm energy flowing through her chest, then through her arms and finally felt it flow into Kohana's body.

It felt good having so much warm energy, but then it was tiring and she felt the flow stop and her hands went limp besides Kohana's. She heard a thud when she hit the ground. She heard running feet the next second. She heard voices and her name. But what made her smile was the smooth breathing that was coming from Kohana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracle **

Chapter Four

Near the Village.

The grass beneath her feet felt soft and smooth. The light breeze played with the ends of her hair, twirling them. The sun washed over her cool skin making it burn in a slow process. Her eyes slide up to find the blue sky looking down on her, the white clouds floated lazily in the sky never having a destination, never having to stop until them faded away. She closed her enjoying the peace that surrounded her and letting her mind replay what happened a day ago…

*****

Her eye lids were heavy from sleep and as the fluttered open she shut tightly from the bright, invading light. She listened to the sounds; feet were pacing in the other room, voices were talking to each other, laughter, and yelling. She heard horses, chickens, people, and she heard children laughing. She smiled and turned over so that she could hear more…

"Shippo- chan stop pacing you will wear a hole in the floor and… Kagome-sama is just tired from the amount of energy she used."

It was Kohana's voice… and Kagome smiled that she healed the woman and dumbfounded that the spell worked without knowing what to do! She listened again, "Yes, I know, but it's difficult to be in a place without her… and knowing that she is here makes it even more troublesome…" Shippo mumbled.

"Do not worry she is here now. You and Inuyasha can make up the time that you both lost with young Kagome-sama." The woman said and it sounded that she wanted to end the conversation with that, but Shippo continued on, "… But I don't know how that baka will react to seeing Kagome. He was destroyed… when she…I'm scared that he will run away thinking that she is a illusion or a witch trying to trick him… it's happened before… I don't want either of them to be hurt…"

"Oh Shippo-chan… if what you said was true, then Kagome-sama came back for reasons… do not worry about something that is out of your hands. From the way you pace and mutter curse words, that you love Kagome-sama very much so long ago and that love has not lessened… It appears that she loved you as well and has missed you as much as you missed her. She is suffering from being away from you-" "But it was her stupid head that got her killed!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome jumped slightly and stayed still hoping that Shippo didn't hear her.

"Shippo-chan… that stupid head of hers saved Inuyasha's life. How many people do you think she saved from that stupid head of hers?" Kohana stated matter of factly. Kagome heard a huff come from Shippo and his words were slow and smooth, "Too many to count." Kohana laughed at his response and walked as Kagome heard footsteps growing louder and louder, she closed her eyes quickly and made her breath even.

The sliding door opened and she heard Kohana's foot steps. "Shippo-chan? Will you get me another bucket of water? We are almost out of the remaining bucket." "Yes Kohana-san." Kagome heard another sliding door and heard Shippo stalking out the door.

Kagome knew that Kohana was there and that she was kneeling somewhere near her. "Kagome-sama it is alright to wake." Her voice was very amused and Kagome could her Kohana trying to hold back a chuckle, "Kagome-sama you need to wake Shippo-chan has been miserable for the past hour or so, must wake." Her voice had a tint of pleading, but it was disguised with amusement.

Kagome cracked one eye open and then the other until she was looking fully at Kohana. She had a small smile placed on her lips and the moved, "I would get up before he comes back." Kagome smiled back and whispered, "Yes I suppose." She sat up slowly and before she could say anything else her stomach roared with emptiness, Kagome looked down and blushed brightly, Kohana laughed while pulling up the starving woman.

"Excuse me," murmured Kagome, "I don't know the last time I have eaten." Kohana glanced at her and sighed, "Maybe the last time you had was 75 years ago?" Kagome stared at her wide eyed before looking away quickly.

Kohana walked through the opened door then Kagome passed, she was hoping to see the kids, but they were no where to be seen in the small hut. Kohana said, "Sit I will get you something to eat, but don't eat too much, remember that we are having a great feast for you Kagome-sama."

Kagome sighed and walked over to the small table and knelt closed her eyes listening to Kohana work in the small kitchen and Kagome was about to fall asleep again until, "Kagome-sama I thank you for what you did. Thank you for not letting my children go parentless, Kagome-sama. I thank you…" Kagome looked over at Kohana and was shocked to see tears brimmed at the corners. Kagome blinked and smiled, "It's my pleasure… I wouldn't want your children alone, but if I didn't get here… your children would be fine, they're strong like you."

Kohana smiled and turned back and wiped away the tears that strayed away from her eyes, "Oh forgive me, and tears are bothersome sometimes." Kagome laughed a little and it turned silent again.

Kagome glanced at Kohana before asking, "Where are the kids?" "Aiko went with my sister to gather herbs, Satoru is out with is companions, and Kasumi is out bathing with her my sisters daughter… she takes bathes all the time."

Kagome nodded and Kohana walked over with a bowl of soup… the warm soup lifted to Kagome's nostrils and she breathed in greedily. She pulled the bowl to her lips but stopped and said, "Thank you." Kohana smiled as the warm liquid pored passed Kagome's lips and washed down her dry throat. Kagome didn't stop to take another breath until the bowl was half empty. She hummed in delight and smiled at Kohana and whispered thank you again.

Kohana replied, "You're welcome, but no more you have to eat at the feast." Kagome pouted and Kohana laughed. Kagome continued to drink while Kohana did things around the small hut. Kagome wondered about what Kohana said about her 'stupid head', "Kohana," she glanced in her direction showing Kagome that she heard, "Thank you, for what you said to Shippo about my 'stupid head' I don't think he realized 75 years ago that how much …they all meant to me. I know what I did was right and I know that I did it without a second thought. I remember his voice crying out… I felt him pick me up and hold me, but that's it…

"I did it for him, knowing that if he would have done the same thing. I feel guilty for leaving them… He saved so many times I lost count, in the back of my mind I was paying him back… but I only caused him more pain. I didn't know he felt anything toward me and I feel guilty for never saying goodbye or never telling…" Kagome choked on her own sobs she hide her face in her hands and cried…

Kohana looked at the weepy woman and took a step toward to comfort her, but there was someone already comforting her before she could blink again.

Shippo cradled her and held her, not knowing what else to do. He rocked her back and forth like he would a babe. "Shhh Kagome it's alright, you're here now… you can make up the time we lost." Shippo reassured.

Kagome moved her face away from his chest to look at the young man and she swallowed the lump now loosening in her throat. She filled her lungs of air and closed her eyes before whispering, "Forgive me. I don't usually cry very often I don't think."

Shippo examined her while Kagome controlled herself. He had heard some of the women's conversation before he smelled Kagome's tears and he rushed through the door and held her, it happened rather quickly and he laughed quietly as she finished speaking. She looked at him and tried to hold back a small chuckle herself.

Kohana rolled her eyes playfully and continued working and preparing for the feast that was coming soon. She looked over her shoulder at the two old friends and smiled at them and turned away before they could catch her looking and suggested, "Why don't you two go find Kasumi and tell her I need some help cooking. And tell Satoru he needs to be back before the sets."

Shippo had pulled Kagome off the ground with them and they were out the door as Kohana finished.

Kagome looked at the people walking to their huts, saw that they were laughing, joking, she saw the children playing outside with toys. She looked out on to the rice fields and saw that men were working. She could see the trees sway in the distant by a soft breeze. The air smelled clean and felt warm and she welcomed the peace that followed. She remembered the feudal area was nice, but she remembered looking over her shoulder just in case a shadow was following her, but this time of area was peaceful it was definitely not the same 75 years ago. People were frightened by the evil demons that lurked in the shadows, but no one cowered from the noises from the forest or the bumps in the night that frightened them so long ago.

She glanced over at Shippo who was looking at her through the corner of his eye. "It's so peaceful then I remember. The villagers are not frightened. It's nice."

He smiled and said casually, "The villagers here have protectors, Inuyasha and me, so they don't worry because they know that him and me will fight to protect the village and them. And now that you're here, a powerful miko who returned from the dead."

Kagome rolled her eyes and frowned at him and he smiled, "They are amazed and shocked that you somehow returned to the land of the living, but they are also rejoicing that they will have more protection from danger to have the Powerful Priestess Kagome protect them they think that is a blessing.

"They know that you were not beaten by Naraku or taken down because you were weak they know that you sacrificed your life for Inuyasha, the village protector, even though he is not very social, everyone even the old people respect and cherish him because deep down inside they all know he has a good heart.

"The villagers 'love' you even when they only know you for stories. They are amazed about the girl who changed and saved the future. The worship the girl who was brave in the face of evil and amazed at how she affected human and demon lives. They know you as that brave girl and they are blessed that you are here."

Shippo's little speech made Kagome's cheeks burn with embarrassment and he laughed when she reddened and glared at him, but he only laughed harder. He pulled her into a bear hug that made the air whoosh out of her lungs, as he breathed in her sweet scent just to make sure again that she was real and he smiled. When he conformed that she was real once again he held her tighter.

He set her on her feet when she gasped out, "Can't… Breathe!" Kagome took a deep breath only to be squeezed again by a grateful Kasumi. Shippo's laughter filled the air and some of the passing villagers stopped and looked before continuing their work, smiling at the overjoyed Shippo that was rare.

Kagome returned the hug when she recovered from the shook. Kasumi pulled back and smiled widely at Kagome before saying, "Thank you so much Kagome-chan! Thank you for healing our mother, thank you!" She pulled Kagome into another hug and Kagome smiled and murmured, "You are most certainly welcomed, Kasumi." Kasumi removed herself from Kagome and tightly hugged the bright blushing Shippo. She then faced both of them and said, "Mama is probably cooking, I'll go join her. I'll see you both at the feast," She turned toward the hut and ran, "Bye, Kagome-chan! Bye, Shippo-kun!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Kagome smiled at Kasumi's running figure and then glanced at Shippo and a loud hearty laugh escaped from Kagome's lips. His face was red as a tomato and his eyebrows were raised and his green eyes were wide and his eye lids were blinking rapidly as his cleared his throat. His green glare made her shoulders shake harder with laughter.

"What are you laughin' at?" He mumbled complete embarrassment clung to each word. Kagome's loud laughing stopped to a soft chuckle, "Don't worry Shippo." She said with a sly smile on her lips. His eyebrows stitched together and they were raised, with a frown on his thin lips, "Worry about what, Kagome? I don't have anything to worry about."

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "I'll keep your secret." He turned his tomato face and crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. Kagome thought, well at least he did say feh or keh. He would be too much like Inuyasha at least he didn't have his foul manners. She shook her head about little gestures and manners and pulled her attention to reality. She turned away, walked a couple of steps before twisting her torso and she froze.

Shippo was frozen in mid-step and he was facing the forest. He was a statue the only thing that moved was his hair and kimono, but what scared her was his expression. His eyebrows were scrunched to together, Kagome didn't know if it was in worry or anger. "What's wrong, Shippo? Shippo?" His mouth was in a fine thin line; his eyes searched the thick tree line before he took a cautious sniff. Then he was gone. Next I was being carried and settled down in a familiar hut and then his voice was firm and straight to the bone serious, "Stay here and don't move." He was out the reed doors the next second.

It was silent in the hut, but on the outside it was noisy with busy women and playing children. Kagome held her breath as she turned around eyes were wide and she thought, 'What the heck just happened?'

Kohana and Kasumi stared at her with the same confusion and shock. Kasumi sprinted over to her and half shouted, "What happened?"

Kagome looked back at the reed door and then back to Kasumi, "I have no id-" she stopped mid-sentence as she felt something it was wild and feral. And it was growing quickly. She had felt a pull, but she didn't remember the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up. Her eyes widened, Was it the jewel or a shared?

She shook her head slowly, realizing that the pull toward this object wasn't strong enough to be a shard or the jewel. She had felt a similar pull when Inuyasha smelled a demon nearby, but it had to be in her line of sight to feel it. It had to be- Kagome was on her feet and whirled around to see Kohana's anxious expression, "Do you have a bow?" The words rushed out in a frantic and worried tone. Kasumi was bounding away into the other room before Kohana could open her mouth to speak, the next second Kasumi leaped over the low table and handed a bow an arrows in mid-air.

They both bolted out the reed door, with Kagome in the lead and Kasumi following close behind. They rushed passed the villagers, through the fields and soon breaking through the tree line of the forest.

"Kagome-chan, what is wrong?" Kasumi yelled.

Kagome didn't turn to look at Kasumi, she was afraid of what her own expression might give away the hint of fear and total worry. Her voice was flat, but she could hear the fear slip through her lips, "Demon!"

Kagome hear Kasumi gasp and heard her footfalls push her until she was running beside her panting, "Is that why Shippo-kun pushed you in the hut?" Kagome glanced at her quickly before concentrating on the pull of where they are before she answered, "Yes." Kagome could sense why Kasumi was confused as she was.

Kasumi went silent and evened out her breathing. The trees came and went slowly and quickly and as the trees passed, thoughts were climbing into Kagome's mind; Why did he push me inside? He knows I can fight… He knows I'm not worthless, as the word came to mind she flinched and quickly cleared her thoughts.

A few seconds past and she finally heard swears and shouts up ahead, she pumped her legs making her go faster even though they were pleading to stop. Her eyes skimmed over to Kasumi as she panted, "Go back! Turn around, Kasumi!"

She did what she was told, but she wasn't happy she was going to miss the Priestess in action. She slowed and jogged back to the opening of the forest.

Kagome heard the shouts and curses grow louder with each step, she swiftly grabbed an arrow and placed it correctly on the bow pulling the sting taut before bursting through the thick tree line onto a medium size clearing. The sunlight blinded her only for a moment, but her eyes were already zipped over the clearing.

She spotted Shippo bent over in a crouch ready to spring at the demon. His left hand was drenched in blood hopefully that isn't his. He was unharmed from Kagome quick examine of him and then her hazel eyes were glazed in fear as she took in the human-like, corpse demon; it had no legs, but it was replaced with a thick snake tail that was a bluish- green, its torso was covered in burns and boils that was stomach churning, its large arms and hands had the same damage and had two large clubs in each hand. It swung at Shippo who dodged too easily and slashed the face of the demon. It had two yellow eyes that scream for fresh blood and meat, it had no nose and its mouth was ripped open for ear to ear. Its teeth were jagged and sharp; it had yellow and red stains on its teeth, making Kagome almost lose her stomach as its tongue licked over its teeth.

For one second she froze where she stood, she swallowed hard and once her mouth opened her courage and strength returned, "MOVE SHIPPO!" Half a second he froze and the next whirled his head where he had heard her and a spilt second later he was gone.

Kagome locked the arrow onto the target and she felt the same energy burst through her chest and flowed into her arms and hands as she released the arrow. She held her breath as the arrow zoomed through the air praying that it would work. As she yelled for Shippo, the yellow eyes of the corpse demon ripped off Shippo and to glare at her, but they widened at the arrow that glowed brightly through the air; as it pierced the fat, thick next of the demon, it's eyes popped wider and it disappeared into ashes and floated away in the light breeze a second later.

Shippo reappeared in the air and slowly floated down and hit the ground with a soft thud and turned to look at Kagome, she was smiling ear to ear and she looked over at Shippo and her smile wavered.

He was… angry that she didn't stay in the village, but he knew in the back of his mind that she wouldn't listen and come after him when she figured out that there was a demon coming.

He sighed, "Why are you smiling?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I told you to stay in the hut or at least the village and you didn't listen."

"Shippo you should already know that I never listen. I not going to sit around and wait for you to fight and come back bleeding to death or worse!"

"Yes because you're too stubborn to listen and you risk your life and you get hurt somehow trying to save everyone! Then everyone is trying to save you!"

"You would have done the same, Shippo!"

He was silent, he didn't know what else to say, she was winning this argument.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." He sighed in defeat. He looked over at her and she had a small smile on her lips, "Why were you smiling?"

She let a quick laugh out and said, "I was surprised. I didn't think I could do that stuff after not doing it that for a long time."

He shook his head and mumbled, "Dam." Her eyes widened and she yelled, "And you!?" He jumped at her tone, "Not you, too! Using foul language!" she groaned.

His voice and laughter mixed together, "I spent day and night with Inuyasha for 75 years, and it grew on me! What did you suspect?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed. She looked at the sky that was darkening each minute. She knew that the feast would be starting in awhile. Shippo's thoughts were the same and thought how he was going to be scowled by Kasumi and Kohana for being late and that Kagome was going to be late. He turned to Kagome saying that they needed to be heading back, but his words were stuck in his throat as he looked at her.

The sun made her eyes glow a light green and made her skin rosy, the light made her hair shine almost to a blue-black tint. It made her breathing taking and when she turned and smiled at him, he felt like he was looking into the past when she was fifteen.

"Well should we get going?" Kagome asked the staring fox demon. He blinked and agreed; Shippo walked to her and held out his arms. She looked at him confused, but she took his hand. He quickly flung her over his back and started running. She squealed for a moment and then felt Shippo grab her legs and she grabbed his kimono tighter for security, even though she knew he wasn't going to let her fall.

He was faster than Inuyasha and more graceful, but she preferred Inuyasha's long, silky, hair flying in the wind as he ran. She liked his leaps rather than Shippo's running rhythm, but they were both nice.

"I smell Kasumi's scent. Did she come with you?" His voice was a little anxious, as he asked about the girl.

"Yes, but when I could finally heard you I told her to turn around and go back." She replied. He nodded and was silent again.

She laid her chin on his shoulder letting his red hair tickle her cheek. The breeze was warm and the forest was quiet due to the corpse demon coming through. The quick battle had disturbed the peaceful forest.

The edge of the forest was coming and they were on the fields running around or jumping over them. Men were walking from the fields and a hard day from work. They walked quickly to the village ready to see their wives and children and also excited about the feast. They had passed Satoru, Kagome had waved at him and he waved back.

As they entered the village women and children were gathered around a low table filled with different foods and aromas and they were mouthwatering. She and Shippo saw Aiko and Kagome waved, Aiko returned the wave and smile then continuing talking a woman who's probably her aunt and the present miko over the village. She was a very short chubby woman and she had a critical edge to her aura. It seems strange, but Kagome brushed off the feeling.

Kagome asked Shippo, "What are the talking about?" "Kohana and you." He replied, "Noriko, the aunt, is asking about you." His tone toward Noriko had a tint of malice to it. "Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked eyebrows pulling together. Shippo huffed and mumbled, "Noriko thinks… that you're a fraud. She doesn't want you here, she thinks that you are just a puppet trying to trick us into thinking you the real Priestess." The last part came out in a growl that surprised Kagome, but he continued, "But, Aiko is trying to convince her aunt that you are not, saying that I know that you are real and not a puppet."

"Did she succeed?" Kagome asked hopefully. His answer was quick and simple and harsh.

"No."

They were at the hut the next second, Shippo stopped and Kagome slid down from his back, Shippo raced to the reed doors and pushed them aside and Kasumi and Kohana walked out with their hands full of foods that looked delicious and smelled marvelous. Shippo walked with Kasumi into the center of the village while Kagome and Kohana walked silently behind them until Kohana asked, "Are you ready to be asked questions, to give blessings, and so forth?"

Kagome gulped slightly, but replied, "Ready!" But she was a nervous wreck in her mind crying out, 'HELP ME!' And Kagome swore she heard Shippo laugh, and Kohana winked and whispered, "Don't worry they don't bit." Kagome chuckled nervously and walked beside Kohana.

The feast was easy and was enjoyable. The villagers asked many questions and asked her to retell some adventures. She was in the spotlight the whole night along with Shippo. It was a relief not being the only one answering questions. It was late when the table was cleared from food and the villagers were retiring back to their huts. Satoru helped Kohana back to their hut; Aiko said goodnights and thanks from the grateful villagers. Shippo had to carry Kasumi who was unconscious half the feast, into the hut with Kagome beside him ready to hit the hay any minute as well.

As they walked in Kohana was nowhere to be seen and was probably asleep in the next room, Satoru was already on a futon in the corner in the back of the hut, Aiko was getting ready for bed herself, but walked over and hugged Kagome who was half dead, but she returned the hug. Shippo placed Kasumi on another futon beside Satoru and whispered goodnights to the sleeping girl and the snoring boy and to Aiko.

Kagome watched Shippo stand and walk towards her and he slowly opened his arms; Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently took the sleepy girl in his arms.

He murmured, "Sleep Kagome." Her eye lids were already drifting closed and she mumbled, "Kay." Her soon even breathing notified him that she was fast asleep. His walk to his hut took only seconds with his speed; he walked quietly and quickly up three steps, two steps across the small porch and through the reed doors.

He walked through a small living area and into another room that held two futons and thick piles of blankets and placed her on one that over flowed with blankets. She curled on her side as he stood and walked three steps onto his futon and he laid there letting his eye lids finally close from the long and unforgettable day, letting future dreams take over his mind as he slept.

*****

She felt the sun's heat on her back, her head and body cushioned on blankets and a wonderfully soft futon; for one second she panicked and wondered where she was and one moment later she remembered everything, her death, coming back, seeing Shippo, Sango and Miroku's deaths, and their family.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, but they fluttered open when she heard light snore and she turned over to see an amusing sight. His red hair was flat on one area of his head while the other was sticking straight up in every direction, his mouth was popped open with a trail of drool running down the corner of his mouth. She held back the snicker that came so not to wake him from his deep sleep.

He twitched and Kagome held her breath as he turned over facing the wall and as he did she saw a flash of bright color that stood out in the pale colors of the room. She could see the old bag pack and the air rushed out of Kagome's lungs.

The old bag was old worn of age and use. The yellow was worn to a softer yellow than when she had it last time it looked dusty even. She would think it would turn to dust if she touched it.

Some memories came to mind of Inuyasha hauling the bag on one arm and with her in the other, she remembered bringing school books, candies, ramen, first-aid-kit, and other useful stuff that she thought she needed. It felt like she was fifteen again when she touched the fabric, it was soft and worn just like it looked. She pulled away from it and held her breath as Shippo twitched again.

She back away slowly and sat back down on the backs and futon. She stretched and yawned letting the morning sink away. The feast popped in her mind and she smiled at some of the memories; some wonderful and some not so good. Some villagers were suspicious, but one stuck out the most; Noriko, the present Miko for the village. She had caught the older woman staring at her or rather glaring at her. Once Kagome moved her eyes completely over to her, Noriko face played the expression of welcome and kindness.

Kagome had to pick her words carefully though Noriko would see a double meaning that wasn't there and she would speak it aloud. It got annoying at first couple times, but after the sixth and seventh time Kagome was worried and she knew something was up. Shippo had sensed the building tension and he shot her a look and she was quiet the rest of the evening. Kagome had wanted to speak about it to Shippo, but she was too tired to even think about that when she was afraid she would fall flat on her face if she stopped concentrating on walking and besides she past out as Shippo carried her out of Kohana's hut.

Being carried by Shippo was a little amusing since he would ride on the shoulders of the gang. Now he was the one carrying the people to safety.

She felt a sting in her legs meaning that her legs were falling asleep and she stood quietly as possible and walked out to another room; the larger room was no different than the small room, bare and pale. There was a small table in front of the window on the right side of the hut. The 'kitchen' area on the left side was rather small. It was… not very homey, but she knew Inuyasha preferred to sleep outdoors rather than the indoors. She didn't know if Shippo enjoyed the outdoors than the indoors, he could have been sleeping inside just for her. Who knew? (She didn't.)

The cracks in the reed doors and the windows allowed some sunlight in and with the help of the yellow light she could see the dust on the floor and table, she sighed.

So they don't use the table very much, she thought rolling her eyes.

She walked to the reed doors and pushed them aside as she walked out, the sun was warming her exposed skin and she hummed with delight. She breathed in deeply for a long minute breathing in the oaks and pines of the forest surrounding the hut. Her eyes roamed over the small clearing; the grass was a bright green and the height of the grass was to her knees. She could see, hear, and smell the bubbling creek a few feet away from the side of the hut. She wondered about what happened after 'the' battle, she wondered how life had been for them… especially Shippo and Inuyasha. Life had moved forward without pity for them having the long life that they had. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and she smiled at the thought of their wedding and she wished with all her heart that she was there to see their happiness. It was good and healthy to move on and she was glad they did.

She wondered about the others 75 years ago; Koga, Kohaku, Kaede, the puppets of Naraku, Myoga, Sesshomaru-sama, and the little girl, Rin. She wanted to know if they had survived, if they battled Naraku at the final battle. It was a relief to her that they had won she was overjoyed that they had won… but what did they do with the jewel?

She jumped as she heard her stomach growl and then a booming laugh, she spun around to see Shippo leaning against the door frame and laughing and when he was finished she said, "I doubt you have any food, so I'll walk to Kohana's."

He smiled at that and replied, "You're right. If you stay here you'll probably starve." The tint of seriousness in his face was true, but she knew if they were hungry enough he would go get some animal from the surrounding forest. But they would just walk to Kohana's because they were lazy and Kagome was sure that Shippo would burn the food he caught.

She smiled and inclined her head and murmured, "If you don't come I'll get lost." He shook his head and said, "Were just 10 meters from the God Tree, you won't get lost, but I'll come any way. I'm hungry, too." She laughed and waited for him to walk beside her and when he reach her which only took 2 seconds, they started walking, Shippo leading. It was a peaceful, a comfortable silence that didn't make anyone uneasy or nervous. That was until a thought of question came to mind and the thought came out of a mouth.

"So what happened after the battle?" She asked cautiously.

His eyes moved on her moving figure and his brows rose in confusion. "You know after the… battle."

She saw him tense through the corner of her eye. She almost regretted asking, almost. She needed and wanted to know what happened after she died. He didn't answer for a couple of minutes and as the words formed in his mouth they came out weak and worn.

"Nothing," he took a deep breath, "Nothing at first. We all stayed at the field for two days doing nothing, but mourn for you and letting the reality sink in that you were gone. Sango was devastated, her eyes were hallow and they were streaming with tears. Miroku did his best to comfort her, but it was hard for him, too." He looked at her and she was staring straight ahead her eyes glassy, he swung his head back and paid attention to the path they were on.

"I never really got a good look at you… Inuyasha, he, well he never would let anyone get near you… your body. He held you, I don't think he ever let go the whole time we were there. He just sat there… his shoulders were shaking so badly. I could hear the tears from him. He would-"he shut his eyes tightly and Kagome looked at him on the verge of tears then he took a deep breath and continued, "He would say things, to you, only for you. It made me realize that you were gone because he would never say those things to you if you were alive."

Shippo stopped walking and turned to look at Kagome who had tears running slowly down her cheeks, "Don't cry Kagome." He wiped away the tears and pulled her into a soft hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist or attempted to. "It really is a miracle that you're here Kagome." He murmured. She sobbed into his chest and shook her head. He pushed away from her and took her head in his hands to stop her from disagreeing with him. "Yes it is." He told her this time she didn't try to shake her head. She didn't know how much it was a blessing and a miracle it was for her to be living again.

He dropped his hands and took one of hers and led her on the path again. It was quiet again, but Shippo's voice interrupted the silence.

"Then he just got up and started walking to the village. He carried you all the way not stopping even to eat, drink or sleep until he reached the village, but when we got there we couldn't find him so we trudged to Kaede's hut and told her the news. Well Miroku told her the news neither Sango nor I could get a syllable out. She kind of just sat there for a moment and then her face was in her hands sobbing.

"A few days past and Old Kaede wanted to rip Inuyasha's head off," he chuckled at that bitterly then he stopped, "But when he came back, she saw the lifeless expression, saw that he everything he did was automatic, saw that he didn't know what to do. We were surprised he didn't come back with you- your body. We had tired to ask, but he would ignore us or growl at us which was better than anything. And when he used words again he said, 'She's buried where no one could touch her.' Miroku had asked if he went to his half brother and that was a bad idea. He shut everything out again, but this time he went to the God Tree on the highest branch. Gradually he came back down with time. The others had said that your mother had to know what happened, but when he jumped down the well, nothing happened. We expected Inuyasha to jump back up, but he stayed down in the well.

"Time passed slowly and mercilessly and then you came back." He smiled and then he tugged at my hand and mumbled, "We're close let's hurry, I can smell Kohana's cooking!"

She laughed at his sudden mood swing; sad and gloomy to excited and cheery. She let him pull her gently in the direction of the village and then the village was in sight, well Kohana's hut was only two huts away. He pulled forward so that she was in a sprint while he was slowly jogging to the steps and onto the porch. He quickly pushed the reed doors open so that the panting Kagome could walk through and see Kohana cooking like Shippo said she was and Aiko was helping the dieing fire spark again. When Kohana greeted them Kasumi burst into the room landing in Kagome's arms squeezing her to death from lack of oxygen. Then she moved over to Shippo, but ho only got a light squeeze compared to Kagome's death hug.

He didn't like that one bit.

Kagome greeted Kohana, Kasumi and Aiko. When Aiko met Kagome's gaze, there was something off, nothing evil or sinister, but troubled and uncertainty, but it was pushed back from her eyes as she smiled, but it still lingered. Kagome knew it wasn't the time and place to ask Aiko about her troubles even thought she had no business knowing, she thought she could help. So she walked over to her side and sat down beside her in a friendly gesture.

Kasumi started dragging Shippo out the door, "We'll be right back!" she yelled over her shoulder. She caught it. She caught the knowing worry and pity in his eyes before he was dragged out.

The reasonable answer Kagome came up with was that Aiko was the building pressure from her aunt; she couldn't really help with that. Aiko had only known her two day and from the stories and she knew her aunt her whole life. So that made it difficult for Aiko; trust the legend or trust family?

A voice brought her attention to the people around her. "So what do you plan to do today, Kagome-san?" Kohana asked over her work.

"Well I don't know. I might walk around the village; fill in the blanks of 75 years with Shippo. I would like to bathe. And visit Sango's and Miroku's graves." Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"Why don't you walk around and give blessings or something like that?" A new voice called out.

Satoru stood in the doorway and had an uninterested expression showing on his features; having him around his scary… too much like Inuyasha, too much.

"Um, well, the village already has a Miko, two actually. And besides I don't think I'm needed, Noriko-san has everything under control." Kagome replied hoping that would help the tension, but to her disappointment, Aiko's eyes harden.

Her attention was stole from Aiko to Satoru, "Aunt Nori is getting old; she'll forget that she's giving a baby a blessing and curse it instead." He snickered, but it was cut short when a… spoon flew through the air. Then a loud crack and then the hut was filled with a yelp.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Satoru yelled above the laughter from the two girls. A quarter size bump was growing in the middle of Satoru's forehead as he glared at his mother, she was smirking making the girls laugh harder. She turned back to her work, and her shoulders shaking slightly. As she scowled him she hid the forming laughter well, "You shouldn't tease or humiliate any family members. It's rude."

He stomped out of the hut and the girls had trouble breathing, their lungs begging them to stop, but they only laughed harder when Satoru yelled, "Shut up!"

Kagome wiped away forming tears and slowed the howling laughter into a giggle as Aiko did the same. "Well I doubt that, that bump will go down in a week!" Aiko chuckled. "I agree." Kagome laughed. Aiko was smiling so maybe that was a good sign, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't go away that easily.

The hut was once more quiet again besides Kohana's cooking. Kagome let her fingers comb through her hair that felt just a tiny bit greasy which unnerved Kagome to no end. So she stopped messing with her hair. "Kagome-san do you need a hair tie?" Aiko asked quietly. Kagome looked over at the girl and smiled and nodded. Aiko reached into her kimono and pulled out a red piece of fabric and handed it to Kagome who whispered, "Thank you." Aiko nodded and whispered back, "You're welcome."

Kagome laid the fabric on her lap and gathered all her hair over her shoulder and braided her hair until an inch of hair was left and then grabbed the piece of fabric and tied it in a tight knot around her hair just as Kohana laid five bowls of rice and on larger bowl of veggies and she laid 5 sets of chop sticks on the bowls. Aiko grabbed the chop sticks and ate slowly and Kagome took up another pair of chop sticks. Kohana sat between Kagome and Aiko and began eating herself. Kagome was about to ask about the others, but Kasumi bolted through the reed door and settled herself besides Kagome and took the chop sticks in her tiny slim fingers and began eating. She was followed by Shippo who had hunger and curiosity written all over.

"Why does Satoru have a huge bump on his forehead?" Kasumi asked and at her question Kagome, Aiko, and Kohana smiled slyly. "Mother threw a spoon at him." Aiko answered trying to consume the giggle that wanted to escape. "Why?" Shippo responded. Kohana replied this time, "He was being rude about Noriko." Shippo's eyebrows rose and Kasumi made a little noise that only Kagome and Shippo heard. Kasumi gave him a look and one of Shippo's eyebrows rose and the tiny gesture reminded her of Inuyasha. Kasumi gave him a evil smile and he rolled his eyes and walked over and seated himself by Kasumi and began eating.

"Kagome-chan what do you plan to do today?" Kasumi asked curiously. Kagome looked over to the girl and said, "Well I would love to bathe, but beyond that I suppose I'm free." A wide smile appeared and Kasumi nearly jumped where she sat, "Can I come with you?"

"Kasumi you went to the hot springs yesterday. You don't need to bathe again for awhile." Kohana said. "Yes mama, but I can show her the way and join her for company," she turned to look at Kagome, "If that's alright with you?" She sounded hopeful and Kagome couldn't resist a sweet face. "Of course, I would love for you to join me," Kagome looked at Aiko, "Will you come, too?"

"No, I can't. I have to join my aunt; she wants to pick some herbs." Aiko didn't look up at Kagome or anyone else as she spoke and then she continued eating. "Well you can come to next time we go, if you like." Kasumi mumbled sour at her sisters' mood.

Kagome's eyes skimmed over to Shippo and she was surprised; his gaze was on Aiko, it was piercing, his green eyes were almost frightening, but behind that there was something else, worry maybe pity, sadness, too. He was tense and she thought that his chop sticks would break in four. She was worried about Aiko and she knew that Shippo knew what was wrong. He felt her gaze and his eyes wandered over to her. He gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes, but Kagome returned the smile anyways and he returned back to eating.

It was quiet the rest of the meal until they all finished and Kohana took up the bowls and the others all migrated outside and left each other with soft see you later's and they all left each other in different directions. Shippo left with Aiko walking into the center of the village and Kasumi and Kagome walked in the opposite direction.

"So, Kagome, what was it like when Shippo was little, with Inuyasha, and with my great grandparents? What were they like?" Kasumi asked.

"Well Shippo looked about six for a human age. He loved to color and loved the candies that I brought back from home. He was brave being so little. Your great grandparents… Sango was like a sister, very brave and caring woman, she knew how to fight, killed many demons and protected innocents. Your mother reminds me of her very much.

"Miroku was a perverted monk who didn't know how to keep his groping hands to himself and off women's backside," Kasumi giggled at that and it made Kagome smile thinking about it, "But he loved Sango very much, so much I don't even think Sango realized how much he loved her. It was amusing to see them in little arguments; you could tell how much they were in love and denying it. He was wise when the time called for it, but then he was wise in a perverted way and had very bad memory.

"We were like a family…" Kagome murmured.

Kasumi still wondered, "What about Uncle Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked over at Kasumi and smiled, "He was the most stubborn person besides myself, I've ever known. If had set his mind on something you could take him to hell and back and he wouldn't change his mind. He was dense and he wanted to be a full demon and become strong and powerful like his father. His foul mouth knew exactly what to say to piss off our enemy or ally. But he was loyal, he would never admit this but he had a soft spot, he was kind if you were on his 'better' side. He would protect innocent lives and get them on track. He was gentle, he choose to not to be like other demon, he didn't choose to kill for blood like the others. He was kind; he was probably the strongest of us all…" Kagome's voice died down in a whisper

Kasumi sucked everything in like a sponge and stayed silent to rethink some questions. They walked slowly to the waiting hot springs, but both girls were focused on other things. The path they were on was traveled on frequently that no grass grew were they walked. Bushes and trees surrounded them and blocked out most of the sunlight, but yellow patches of light were scattered everywhere along the path.

"Did you ever tell him?" Kasumi asked quietly. "What?" Kagome responded confused by the girl's question.

Kasumi stopped walked, looked at Kagome and said, "Did you tell him that you love him?" Kasumi saw Kagome's breath freeze in her throat and she swallowed hard before staring at Kasumi. When Kagome didn't say anything Kasumi said, "Well the stories didn't need to explain the reason why you sacrificed your life for him." "But Aiko said that the story says that I loved Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted. Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Aiko just wants to think like that, she pretended to be the miko who sacrificed her life for Inuyasha. Now many of the stories back this up, but other people just thought you were just very close friends with Inuyasha, but the little details mama and Shippo told all of us fit together very well. Even my great grandparents knew! It was very obvious, Kagome-chan." She smiled.

Kagome looked at her and then said, "You're very observant." Kasumi smiled shyly.

Kagome sighed heavily, "No I never told him. I told him that I like him the way he was as a half demon, but other than that nothing. And that's what I regretted not doing before my…death. I worry that after 75 years he won't believe it's me or he just rejects me. I still can't believe that Naraku went out of his way to find us that day.."

"Naraku? I thought-" "Well it could have been one of his fake puppets." Kagome shrugged. Kasumi's eyes widened and Kagome asked, "What?" Kasumi smiled and shook her head, "Nothing just remembering that I have to… help mama with the cooking tonight." "Hmmm." Kagome groaned and looking around before asking, "Are we almost there?" Kasumi looked at the path and nodded, "Yeah just a few more minutes." Kagome sighed, "Thank Kami!" Kasumi and Kagome giggled.

"So tell me how Shippo is different." Kasumi asked quietly again. Kagome looked at Kasumi and saw a light blush stain her cheeks and smiled, "Well he's not a little boy anymore, and he's a young man that I still have to get to know." Kasumi nodded and Kagome chuckled. As soon as Kagome's laugh reached Kasumi's ears her head snapped up and she rushed, "What?" Kagome smiled, 'I don't think I'm alone to have such feelings of…love?" Kagome teased. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about how you like Shippo!" "What?!" at this Kasumi's face was a tomato and the gesture reminded her of Sango when Miroku would do something stupid or perverted.

"Don't worry, Kasumi-chan!" Kagome said, but she regretted them. Kasumi's eyes harden and they were like black stones instead of pearls. Kasumi whispered, "I have everything to worry about, Kagome-chan."

Worried Kagome murmured, "Why do you think that?"

"Kagome-chan, what is he?" It wasn't a question really, but it made it clear for Kagome.

"A demon." Kagome whispered.

"He doesn't age, Kagome-chan. I will be wrinkled with age and he will be the same as he is now." Kasumi mumbled sadly, "Even if he even wanted me… I don't think there is a way for me to live and age with him."

"Well, then we have the same problem Kasumi-chan." Kagome said gently hoping that Kasumi noticed that she wasn't alone.

They looked at each other and smiled sadly at one other the smiles not reaching their eyes. "Yeah, you are right." Kasumi said then, "How do you think Inuyasha will react to your, uh, arrival?" Kagome shrugged and said, "I don't know." And when Kagome looked up she saw steam rising and she sighed ready to soak for hours. The hot springs was shaped like a half moon with small and large boulders surrounding it. Kagome grew excited just looking at it.

"Well let's relax, we deserve it!" Kasumi rushed while she started undoing her obi. Kagome tugged at her and it slipped off easily. The kimono was loose and it slid down her left shoulder and before she could shrug out of the kimono, there was a gasp that was terrified. Kasumi's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth was popped open in an 'o' and then she whispered, "Kagome-chan!" Kagome's eyebrows were stitched together in confusion and she wondered if she did something strange or something like that. "What?" Kagome asked.

"You're scared." Kasumi barely moved her lips as she spoke.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, I battled a lot, I would have scars. You should know that." Kasumi shook her head and pointed at her and whispered, "No. You are scared!" Kagome looked down and saw her feet, legs, some of her stomach and saw her- her eyes widened and her lungs lacked air.

It was a cm below her shoulder and it went until a few centimeters above her nipple; was a scar that was shaped like a hand… the skin was a shade or two lighter than her normal skin tone. It was just a handprint as she reached up to touch the scar tissue it was unsmooth and rigged. She could feel her fingertips brush over it.

She looked up at Kasumi and said, "I don't remember having this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracle **

Chapter Five

Outskirts of the Village.

It turned out that Shippo had no idea where Kagome got the scar, much to the girls' dismay. He told them that he never remembered Kagome getting a scar like that so he said it had to be from Kagome's last battle and said that they needed to ask Inuyasha when he got back. It was a whole other thing when Kagome loosened her obi he nearly had a heart attack and when she tightened to fix her kimono Shippo was as red a tomato.

The little room they sat in was quiet for a moment until Shippo smiled and stood as the girls watched him they asked, "Where are you going?" "A surprise." He said over his shoulder. Kasumi looked at Kagome and Kagome shrugged. One second past before he was back into the room with the yellow bag pack in his hands. Kagome smiled forgetting about the scar and excited about the bag, Shippo gladly handed her the bag, while Kasumi stared realizing that that yellow bag was from Kagome's time and it was right in front of her.

"You aren't as excited about it as I thought you were going to be." Shippo said with a tint of disappoint in his voice. Kagome smiled and said, "I saw it this morning while you were snoring." Shippo blushed as Kasumi giggled only making him blush deeper.

Kagome ran her fingers over the fabric like she did this morning and sighed. She undid the buckle and flipped the top over to see what survived and what stayed composed over 75 years; school books, the first-aid-kit which she knew to be empty, two or three small pots, and the little bottle that she carried shards of the jewel in. Her head snapped head and she yelled at herself for not asking not even wondering what happened to the jewel, she felt forgettable and unorganized by that.

Her voice held a mixture of anxiety and panic and her words were rushed for Kasumi, but clear as day to Shippo with his keen hearing.

"What happened to the Scared Jewel?"

It was silent for only two seconds and Shippo glanced at Kasumi, but she avoided eye contact, but he asked any way, "No one has bothered to tell her?" Kasumi was red as a cherry, but she was silent as a dead mouse.

He sighed and he returned his eyes to Kagome and said, "Well, you should be proud of Kaede, she purified the Jewel, but Naraku got to her before we could help her in any way, but we got the Jewel before he could lay a filthy finger on it. Naraku was defeated with out the Jewel, but it wasn't easy, but we got help. No one knew what to do with it so Miroku, since he was a priest, made the wish and it vanished. He said that it was gone from this place and time. We talked about what we would do with it, but when it got down to the point we didn't know where to begin. And when the Jewel was gone we were clueless again. We knew that if we didn't wish for the Jewel to disappear we would never have a normal life and Miroku and Sango needed a life together raise a family. We also knew that demon and human would come after it and we were tired of fighting especially Inuyasha."

She sighed in relief that the Jewel was gone, but as she heard the other parts of the battle she grew scared for the other fighters. As he continued talking Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha was always up for a good fight he always wanted to become stronger. He wanted to become a full demon.

"Inuyasha never used the… Jewel to become a full demon?"

"No. He wanted to get rid of the jewel." Shippo said casually like it wasn't a surprise. Kagome blinked trying to believe that this was the same person same Inuyasha that they were talking about. Kasumi spoke up and murmured softly, "He didn't become a demon because in one of the stories you said that you loved him the way he was. That you loved him as a half demon."

Kagome felt the heat rise in her cheeks at Kasumi's words and she thought that Kasumi was crazy and her eyes raced over to Shippo to confirm if she wasn't making this up. His eyes were avoiding her and a light blush from Kasumi's words on his cheeks, but he nodded. Kagome let go of the breath she had been holding and raised her hand to subconsciously rub the scar.

Kasumi had a small smile on her face as she listened and then she caught Kagome rubbing the scar and asked, "Can I see a book?", hoping that that would distract Kagome. Kagome nodded and reached into the bag and pulled out a history book placed it into Kasumi's eager hands. Kasumi set it in her lap and flipped it open and her eyes were all over the pages and smiling. Kagome didn't know if Kasumi was reading or just looking at the pictures, but she had a feeling that she didn't know how to read, but she was enjoying herself.

Kagome looked at Shippo who was glancing at Kasumi and she nudged him with her knee and smiled when she saw his light blush. Kasumi looked up and said, "Is this history?" Shippo and Kagome looked at Kasumi and Kagome nodded and scooted over beside Kasumi and said, "Yes, this is supposed to be history, but we don't always know what really happened so we have to give a really positive guess that fits within history. So it isn't always accurate." Kasumi nodded and continued to look at pictures and turning the pages to see more. And then Kasumi remembered something she should have told Shippo, she closed the book to Kagome's surprise and scooted over to Shippo who blushed again as she leaned over his ear to whisper into it.

Kagome was shocked and said, "Secrets or are you making fun of me?" As Kasumi leaned away Shippo's eyes grew wide and looked over at her and Kagome was self conscious of her and asked, "What?"

He ignored the question and asked one of his questions, "Who attacked us that day you… died?" Kagome let the breath out she had been holding and said, "Naraku attacked us." Shippo's eyebrows were sewn together and he asked another question, "What happened after Naraku appeared?" Kagome looked away to concentrate and to remember… He transformed into… something and he almost killed Inuyasha and," her eyes widened, "I… don't remember." She looked up to see Shippo looking at Kasumi and Kasumi was looking at her.

Shippo was bewildered, he remembered as a pup the love triangle between Kagome, Inuyasha and the undead woman. He remembered Inuyasha being an idiot for almost choosing the clay pot over a living human, how Inuyasha went off to find the clay pot and Kagome would put on a brave mask, but the sadness and uncertainty would seep out into the open for all to see. And she always would stay beside him even when he was a ……. At times Inuyasha never deserved this compassionate woman, but there were times that she was his only life line for survival. He remembered it like it was yesterday he saw glimpses of Inuyasha, the undead woman, and Kagome and next there was a force throwing him and the others back, and then remorse, guilt and pain. He knew she hated and feared being compared to Kikyo and felt that she was always second best.

Now Kagome had no memory of the one person who was the main source of her sorrow. She didn't remember being Kikyo's reincarnation.

Kagome didn't even know the name when Shippo asked who this Kikyo was, no face appeared either.

Shippo told her the story especially the parts containing Kikyo. Kasumi would add in a few things that Shippo didn't say and now when they retold her the story, Kagome remembered dull or forgotten feelings; sadness, uncertainty, and the panic that she might lose him, that she might lose Inuyasha. They told her how she died and then resurrected 50 years later. How Kikyo wanted to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. The promises Kikyo held against Inuyasha and how she would never let him forget them. How Kikyo helped Naraku at a time and then fight against him all the while. The relationship between Naraku, Onigumo and Kikyo. They reluctantly told her of Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship.

The more Kagome heard the more heart broken she became, a lump started to form when she heard how much Inuyasha loved Kikyo. She doubted that he would ever wanted her around… she doubted that he would even care if she returned.

Shippo was going to explode from the amount of doubt growing around Kagome. Shippo and Kasumi were quiet again and it was quite an uncomfortable silence. Kasumi swallowed and before she could think the words rushed from her lips.

"You have to know that he loved you."

The tears came then, but they didn't spill over they hung like a bad omen and her lips quivered as she spoke, "How do you know?" It wasn't a question, but Kasumi answered it like it was.

"Because he still loves you."

Her words were soft and warm and Kagome clung to them as if it were her life line. She truly wanted to believe that he did, but she didn't know, she didn't know what to do if they weren't true.

Shippo was shocked at Kasumi's boldness and a little embarrassed, too he felt that he shouldn't had heard those words, but he knew they were true.

"Is she… is she still here?" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper, but Shippo heard every word. He could hear that tiny hint of hope, but then he could see how she was disgusted with herself that she hoped that she was gone, but that was Kagome…

He shook his head and replied, "No. She was never seen again after the battle. We think she was killed or destroyed by the blast."

Kagome's gloomy, smug attitude made everyone uncomfortable until Kasumi cleared her throat and said, "Um… well I think I should head back and help mama with supper." She stood as she finished and handed Kagome back to the book. Kagome gently shoved the old book back into the bag and laid the bag on the floor next to her. Shippo stood, helped Kagome to her feet and then they were out the reed door and walking to the village.

The sun was low in the sky and made the sky an orange that made the leaves a golden brown and green that was beautiful the silence between the trio was slightly uncomfortable, but soon the tension ceased and it was easier to breathe.

Kagome's eyes wandered over to Shippo and saw a deep red tint to his cheeks, she looked him over head to toe and he seemed normal, but then she caught it. Kasumi walked just one step ahead for one second and she saw that their fingers were intertwined loosely. She darted her eyes forward feeling like she was peeping at an intimate moment between the two, but smiled at Kasumi's boldness. Her boldness in the cabin and now reminded Kagome of herself somehow and remembered when Inuyasha and she argued, but in the end they walked hand in hand. Kagome was sure that these two would never fight, but in the back of her mind she knew Kasumi had a wicked tongue and temper, and a stubborn streak like Inuyasha's. She almost giggled at the thought, but stopped herself thinking that if she made a sound Shippo and Kasumi's moment would end. So no sound escaped from her lips.

Then to her surprise Shippo's voice broke through the air abruptly.

"I can smell her cooking, she already started." And with that Kasumi took off running and she soon disappeared from view a harsh curse rang through the air and a chuckle and a giggle escaped from Shippo and Kagome's lips.

"Finally she did something!" Kagome teased. She glared at her and whispered shyly, "What are you talking about?" "I like her boldness." Kagome said and when he didn't respond she looked up to see why he was being so quiet; he was looking forward and his lips curved up in a smile. His eyes clouded with thoughtfulness, "She reminds me of you sometimes, her boldness, her kindness, she is headstrong like Inuyasha, but when she is pissed off she is as scary as you." He chuckled and Kagome smiled and asked, "Was I that scary?" His booming laughter echoed off the trees and wiped away the stray tears from laughter, "Yes, Inuyasha would scurry away if it wasn't for his pride keeping him put." Kagome laughed and Shippo joined her.

"So he hasn't really changed." Kagome asked.

Shippo shook his head, but avoided any eye contact, "Not very much." Kagome smiled, but she felt this tingle that he wasn't telling her everything or something in particular.

She stopped walking and turned her whole toward him facing his back as he walked only for a moment and he stopped and turned toward her.

"You aren't telling me something Shippo." Her voice was calm and quiet, but it held ice. The ice in her words burned and stung at his skin. He stopped breathing for a moment; He tired to look calm and unmoved by her coldness, he failed. He coked and sputtered his answer, "N- nothing is wr- wrong. N- no- nothing at a- all."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and frowned, "What is it Shippo?" He gulped at her sudden mood swing, from laughing, to ice and then to pleading. "Um, he has changed in appearance-" "Is he an old man?" Shippo let a small chuckle escape and said, "No, but he does look older."

"How much older?" She asked the ice returning to her voice.

"Well he doesn't look like a boy anymore… he looks like he could be 25 or 26 in human years." He shrugged hoping that would stop her from interrogating him, but ho hope their.

"Huh?" She asked confused and once again the coldness disappeared.

"He looks like Sesshomaru in age almost, but a little younger."

Kagome was once again shock even though she shouldn't have… it was 75 years later he should look older. Shippo grew… he really grew and Kagome was still having a hard time reminding herself that this young man was the little fox demon looking for revenge for his fathers death. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I am." Kagome said a little confused and, of course, surprised.

Shippo smiled and said, "It's alright. When a demon is younger we grow faster and when we reach maturity we slow down and stop for awhile." Kagome smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later they walked through the reed door and Kagome could smell the soup that Kohana made the first day she came back and smiled. Kasumi was getting the wooden bowls out form under a little workstation and brought them over to set them on the table, she turned and saw them and she smiled at them, "Hello again." Kohana looked up from the steamy pot and smiled, "Well good evening Kagome-sama and Shippo- chan."

Shippo said hello and sat down, and Kagome said hi and sat next to him and waited for the others to come and sit with them. Kasumi had six bowls in her arms and gave her mother to fill one bowl after another. When each bowl was filled and placed evenly around the low table, Shippo said casually, "Satoru and Aiko are coming." And as he finished the two walked in through the door way and sat down around the table saying hellos and digging in. Kagome, Kasumi, Kohana, and Shippo had burst into laughter when they saw the large bump on Satoru's forehead, but their laughter was muffled from Satoru's heated glare around the table daring anyone to laugh at him.

They continued eating with snickers here and there and once the meal was over they sat and talked about their day until Kohana suggested they retire for the night. They said their goodnights and wished everyone a good nights rest. Shippo and Kagome started walking out of the village when Shippo stopped and stood. "What is it?" Kagome asked, but her question was answered when she heard Kasumi running to catch up with them. "Are you coming with us?" Kagome asked and Kasumi nodded and murmured, "Yes mama said that would be alright." Kagome nodded and then the girls followed Shippo back to the hut.

Their walk was quiet and nice. The warm night and a chilly breeze swept through and gave Kagome goose bumps. They reached the hut and they climbed the stairs of the porch and through the doorway. They returned to the last spot where they sat, but Kasumi scooted closer to Shippo and leaned against the wall of the hut and signed, "So when do you think Inuyasha will be back? What did he have to do?"

Kagome listened to the conversation, but dug into her bag trying to busy herself.

Shippo looked over to see Kagome literally in the yellow bag, and answered, "I thought he would be back today, but he didn't so I think he will show up sometime tomorrow. The man who came to ask his help said that there was a family who needed help or something, I didn't catch the whole thing, but Inuyasha was pretty upset when he left." Kasumi 'hmmmed' and closed her eyes. The candle that was lit danced across the walls and over their features casting shadows everywhere it looked mysterious and beautiful as Kagome watched the two, Shippo leaned against the wall with Kasumi and Kasumi's head rested against his arm since his shoulder was a head higher. Their hands close together and soon they held hands and their fingers were intertwined. Kagome smiled and wished that Inuyasha would be like Shippo show his soft side once in awhile, but she was happy for the rare moments they shared and smiled.

Minutes passed and then Kasumi somehow was laying her head on Shippo lap and the once calm and quiet demon was a tomato. His cheeks burned and his gaze went up to reach Kagome's and his face reddened even more at Kagome's content smile.

"Shippo you should tell her." Kagome's voice was soft, but firm. "Tell her what?" his voice was skeptical like he didn't know what she was talking about. Kagome signed, "You know what I mean you baka. Tell her how you feel. Don't make the same mistake I did. You never know what might happen tomorrow." Shippo's voice was low as he said, "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow." "Did you know that I was going to die that day Shippo? You never know what is going to happen. Life just happens and you can't stop it. Tell her so that if anything did happen she would know how you feel. You won't have regrets." Shippo's eyes softened and he nodded knowing she was right and he did want to tell her, but afraid that she would reject him, then he groaned in his mind knowing that was the same reason neither Inuyasha nor Kagome confessed to one another, but that's what everyone is afraid of. He gently and slowly combed his fingers through her short hair and continued do the gesture until Kasumi shifted in her sleep and when she stilled he continued to comb through her hair.

"Tell me what happened to everyone after the battle with Naraku?" Kagome asked or rather commanded, but in a soft voice.

Shippo was thoughtful for a minute, "Well, Sango found out that she was pregnant right after the battle the following morning. Miroku was overprotective when he found out that she was pregnant in the final battle and hardly let her do anything after the first three months when she started to show a bump," he smiled when he noticed Kagome thinking of how Sango would be if she was there, "She was dangerous with her mood swings, he would be out cold sometimes, when I visited them. She had a baby girl, they wanted to name her Kagome, but Inuyasha said no and that was it. So they named her Amaya, since she was born at night and it was storming so it seemed to fit. A year after that they had a boy and named him Kohaku after Sango's brother. Two years after that they had twin girls, they named them Hikari and the other Kaoru. They were the rowdiest pair of twins I have ever seen, they played tricks on everyone, and they were quite a handful for Miroku and Sango.

"Um… Kohaku had died when he volunteered for them to take the jewel away from him. Sango was heart broken, but she knew it had to be done. He's buried next to Miroku and Sango." "Where are they buried?" Kagome interrupted. "They're buried next to the God Tree. They wanted to be buried there knowing that you would live next to their graves." Kagome nodded happy that they wanted to be buried next to the God tree knowing she would live by it and they would be close to her through out time. Shippo continued, "Two or three years after your death," He smirked, "Koga mated Ayame, they had a boy whose name is Shinobu, I think and they have a girl named Kumiko. Shinobu looks around 18 for human age and the girl Kumiko looks fifteen for human age. The year after Shinobu was born Koga went off to fight in the battle since… you're not going to believe this, but Inuyasha asked for Koga's help." Kagome was indeed surprised, but she knew that they needed to work together, "So they went off to kill Naraku.

"I think that Koga and Ayame are suspecting another child sometime this winter so we will have to go and see them. Sesshomaru appeared out of no where in the middle of battle and helped us win the fight. The battle was long and hard, but we won. Inuyasha as always was bloody, but alive. Miroku was excited about losing the wind tunnel, but not when he really needed it to have an easy victory, we were all banged up pretty good, and even Sesshomaru was banged up.

"A decade later, I think Ren was eighteen when Sesshomaru asked her to be his mate-" "Wait? Sesshomaru mated with Ren the little girl? Isn't she dead?" Shippo smiled and said, "Sesshomaru found a way to keep Ren alive as long as him and age with him. No one really knows how, but it's Sesshomaru he will always find a way." "Kasumi doesn't know does she?" Kagome asked a little confused. Shippo looked puzzled and ask, "What?" "When we were talking down to the hot springs- we were talking and she… um…," she looked up at Shippo and he had one eyebrow rose and the other down his mouth in a frown. "Well we were talking and we were talking about- me and Inuyasha and stuff and she said- that she didn't know a way for me to live with Inuyasha as long as he lives…"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"What were you really talking about?" He seemed hopeful a little as he asked.

"What I just told you. We were talking about Inuyasha and me." It wasn't the whole truth, but part of it was.

The little hope dimmed, but it was still there, "Oh."

"So Ren's still alive and young?" Kagome asked hoping that would distract him and she would get to know what happened to the little girl Rin and Sesshomaru's little happy ending.

Shippo nodded and murmured, "Yeah, she looks like she is still eighteen even though she had four kids and one on the way." Kagome smiled and was literally amazed; Sesshomaru wasn't the type of… man to settle down and start a family let alone get married to a human. "Tell me more about the kids how old they are, what they look like, everything. Is Sesshomaru nicer or more polite to Inuyasha since his kids are half demon, too, like Inuyasha?"

Shippo laughed at that part remembering when Sesshomaru brought along Ren, her stomach big as a melon, "Yeah he is, when he came to the village he brought Ren along and her stomach was as big as a melon she looked like she was ready to pop! And when we found out that it was Sesshomaru's child in Ren, jaws dropped everywhere. It was pretty hilarious. Ren was literally shining she was so happy just looking at her made everyone smile," his smile decreased somewhat, "Well almost everyone," Kagome got the feeling Inuyasha was still depressed even after a decade, "Sesshomaru really didn't act like himself expect for the cold stare threatening to kill you if you looked at him from too long, but you could see the happiness even though it was only a little.

"He took Inuyasha aside and talked to him for almost an hour, my hearing was very poor at my age so I didn't hear much of the conversation, but Inuyasha was shocked to the bone when they walked back together… I think we all were aside from Ren and Sesshomaru. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nonviolent and that was a new feature for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They talked and that was it, no yelling or name calling, just talking. They left after a couple of hours and about one month later Ren gave birth to a baby boy, Sesshomaru named him, Takahiro, he looks like Ren when he smiles, but anything else and he's a clone to Sesshomaru it's kind of scary. He has silver hair and gold eyes and of course the doggy ears, which Ren loves when ever she has a chance she will rub her kids ears, they all hate it though. Takahiro looks like he's 18 or 17 in human years, but he acts a lot older, which he gets from Sesshomaru.

"A year or two after that, Ren and a little girl Sesshomaru named, Minako, she is the most like Sesshomaru out of the kids it's strange, she looks like Ren she could even be her twin and she has a crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshomaru. She has black hair which is also strange and she has golden eyes like Sesshomaru. She looks around Kasumi's age maybe a little older.

"Four years after that Ren had the twins, Isamu and Osamu, they are nothing like their father, personality wise, but in looks and anything else that's all Sesshomaru. Kami, Isamu and Osamu are like two pees' in a pod, they play pranks on everybody expect their parents. They are the hyper balls of the kids, but they will behave when Sesshomaru and Ren is around.

"I think Ren, like Ayame, is suspecting another baby this winter so we might have to pay a two visit unless the kids are wanting to come out here. So we will have to wait and see." Shippo shrugged at the last part and Kagome giggled, "I never would have thought that Sesshomaru would be a father, but miracles happen."

Shippo nodded and looked down at Kasumi; he was still combing his long, large fingers through her short hair and she was sound asleep.

Kagome thought about the day and went through it again, remembering that she wanted to ask Shippo about Aiko's behavior in the hut this morning. She looked over to him and asked, "Do you know what is bothering Aiko?" He paused as if he was caught, but caught doing what she didn't know. He looked up, swallowed, and relied, "She is worried about convincing her aunt that you are real and she is worried that something bad will happen, that's all." His tone was serious, but she could sense the truth in his words so she didn't ask anymore on the subject.

She tired to close her eyes and sleep, but she was too awake, she wanted to busy herself and as she opened her eyes and pulled the yellow bag on her lap Shippo asked something that almost frightened her, "What do you think will happen when Inuyasha finds out you're alive?"

Her breathing quickened just a fraction and she swallowed hard and licked her lips, "I don't know… I just hope that nothing bad will happen… for some reason I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't' know what. I just hope I'm wrong. I'm so excited that I'll be able to see him, but I'm so nervous. I want… to love him, but I'm afraid-" "Why? You shouldn't be afraid, Kasumi's words were true, are true, he does… he still loves." Shippo snapped, but they softened ant the end.

It only reassured her for awhile, but she held onto it. Kagome nodded and leaned her head back and closed her eyes… she was tired all of a sudden and all she wanted to do was sleep, until he came and woke her up and smiled down at her. She held onto that image as she drifted to sleep.

Shippo watched as she fell asleep silently hoping that she didn't hold onto any negative things of the past or present. He didn't sleep that night his mind was filling thousands of ways of what could happen tomorrow and he prayed and hoped that whatever did happen tomorrow would be good and they would go on with their lives, but unlike Kagome he knew it wouldn't be, there was always obstacles in the way and if they got stuck they would be stuck for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracle**

Chapter Six

Shippo and Inuyasha's hut.

The sun was warm and it slowly woke Kagome from her sleep. When she opened her eyes she smiled, she was met with two young hearts intertwined; Shippo had pulled Kasumi onto his lap, his arms encircled her with his warmth, warming her to her very core, Kasumi's head was lying on his broad chest and snuggled close to him. Both were asleep and were quiet expect for Shippo's light snore and Kagome's smile widened.

She stood quietly and quickly not wanting to wake the two and tip toed out the doorway. Her skin was graced with a cool breeze and the warm sun as goose bumps rose on her skin Kagome rubbed her arms and walked down the steps. The grass swayed with the breeze she could feel it through her kimono and it tickled her skin. She looked at the tops of the trees and she did half a circle and there before her was the top of the God tree, she smiled and started walking, she past the hut hoping she didn't wake the other two, and walked through the tree line and a minute later she was on the familiar path and smiled, the well wouldn't be far it would only take a minute to walk, but she wanted to see their graves first.

Before long she was gazing up at the magnificent tree and it brought back some lost memories… she remembered the face of Kikyo she remembered the face who struck and put Inuyasha on the tree. She swallowed hard and her eyes traveled the forest floor until she saw three headstones with their names carved into the stone. Tears formed and slowly strolled down her cheeks. She walked over and sat down in front of them; Sango was in the middle her brother on her right and Miroku on her left, they were facing the God tree. The stone was cracked and had scratches everywhere, but the names were clear and untouched.

She touched Sango's and whispered, "I'm sorry, I wish I was there… for everything, to help you, to do anything for you… I'm sorry… I wasn't there." She touched Miroku's and mumbled, "You better had been good to her you pervert." She half sobbed and half laughed, but it was mostly a sob. She turned to Kohaku's and whispered, "Thank you, for letting them complete the Jewel, thank you very much." She moved away, but sat in front of them and just imagined what their lives were like and wished she was there to see it all happen. She imagined Sango holding a baby nursing her; she imagined Miroku right beside her as she fed the babe and smiled at the tender moment that could have happened.

A twig snapped and her upper body moved half a second after it snapped, Shippo stood there in the shadows with a sleepy Kasumi under his arm, she wiped the tears and smiled at them she was reward a small smile from Shippo and a sleepy grin from Kasumi. She turned back to the headstones and bowed her head and stood and faced the two and walked slowly over to them. Shippo murmured, "Are you alright?" Kagome didn't answer at first, but she replied, "Yes, I'm fine." Her voice, stance, and eyes told that she really was, but she was worried for the coming day unfolding before them and asked the gods to keep it in their favor.

Kohana's hut.

The fire was smoldering, dieing from the lack of attention until someone put another two logs on silencing its hunger. It was quiet expect for the grateful crackling fire. No one made a sound afraid if they did it might unbalance something, but they didn't know what.

Kohana was wrapping a bandage around Kagome's right thigh, after being gashed from a surprise attack by lower class demon, Shippo had fret over her and had carried her all the way back to Kohana's hut. Kohana and Kagome reassured him that it was nothing to worry about, but he still didn't buy it. After that, Kohana sat sewing a piece of cloth that was dim of color, but bright in other areas; sat in the corner by her oldest daughter. Aiko sat eyes closed tired from the long day, though she was in deep thought; she leaned on the wall supporting her weight and signed, it was nothing of comfort, but confusion which was still a mystery to another miko. Satoru was gone hopefully working in the fields if not fooling around with his companions. The others sat across the fire all leaning on the wall from the long, cool day. Shippo sat eyes closed, but alert. Still trying to figure out why so many demons were attacking the village they hadn't had five attacks in three days since after the battle with Naraku. Something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it and it was probably right under his nose, it still unnerved him that so many lower demons were appearing he was baffled and he couldn't explain it. He was soothed by a small fingers intertwining with his larger ones and a head leaned on his fore arm He heard a soft sign escape Kasumi's lips and smiled. Kagome had her nose in a book; going over what had been forgotten which wasn't much thank kami, but she busied herself with reading her school books, she had finished one and now was in the middle her biology book.

They were all waiting. It had been three long days for them wanting to see what would happen, questions definitely, but a fight? Silence? Runaways? Their thoughts were consumed with what Inuyasha would do when he saw Kagome. Kasumi was overjoyed that Inuyasha would get Kagome back and she was happy for Kagome, too. Kohana wanted the tension to cease and be over with. Shippo was worried everything would go wrong; Inuyasha would try to attack her or do something stupid. Aiko was dreading the thought of his coming and only one person knew why. And so they waited unsure of what will happen.

As Kagome turned the page she shifted her sleeping foot so the blood would circulate in and out of her foot again. She yawned and returned to reading about Mitosis and Meiosis which she remembered she hated and skipped to the next section. She almost didn't hear Kohana's worried voice, almost, "What is it Shippo?" Kagome raised her head to look at Shippo, her eyes still on the books' words, but then all her attention went to Shippo.

"He's here."

Kagome never thought that those two simple words could make her heart jump into her throat and nearly choke. His green gaze was on her it burned all the way to her bones and she felt like mush when he said it again, "He'll be here in about 10 minutes, he's running and there's someone with him." Kasumi was the first one to stand and the only one to smile. Then Aiko was out the door not saying a word to anyone as she ran out. Kohana signed and murmured, "Thank Kami." Kagome didn't move she didn't think she could. Kasumi was next out the doorway and yelling and laughing, Kohana rose slowly and walked out too to join the girls. Shippo stood, but did not move, his green gaze still on Kagome until her voice broke the silence, "I don't… think I can… Shippo." "Yes you can." He whispered as he walked over and pulled her up. He gave her a hug and said as he pulled away, "He'll be here in six minutes." And then his nose scrunched up like he smelled the foulest substance that ever went to his sensitive nose. "What is it?" Kagome asked concerned. "Who ever he's got with him is not in good health." That only made her concern grow and she gulped before they stepped out of the hut.

The sun was low in the sky, turning it orange and women and children were running out of the homes since Kasumi went to each one and shouted, "Inuyasha is back!" Kagome looked towards the fields and saw that the men were standing around wondering what was wrong and others were running to the village. Then Shippo was in the crowd of women and children searching for Kasumi most likely, Kagome's eyes skimmed over the crowd searching for Aiko and Kohana, she spotted Kohana with a group of older women close to her age, but she couldn't find Aiko.

She if wasn't paying attention to her surroundings she would have missed it. She turned toward the setting sun and saw a running form, her stomach suddenly had butterflies and there was a knot in her throat like she couldn't breath.

Her hand went up to rub the scar and tried to breathe properly, it was just a form, then a shape of a person, and then she couldn't breath, the air escaped from her lungs nothing in them, long hair was swirling behind the figure, the feet were running… and inhumanly fast, the figure turned to a color the shade of red that made her suck in a ragged breath, she saw the hair color it shimmered a soft gold in the low sun, but around the dark face it was silver. The figure, as it got closer she saw his features; his face was smoother, older like Shippo said, it was and still so beautiful. Her heart swelled and nearly exploded when his voice reached her ears, deeper and rough it made her belly pool.

Then their was movement in the crowd, but Kagome couldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha thinking if she did it would just be the trick of light. As the person jogged into Kagome's view Inuyasha was leaping over the fields and landing gracefully by the outskirts of the village. The person was Noriko, the miko of the village, and she saw Inuyasha had a bundle in his arms it was a woman her skin was deathly pale even though they were a football field length away she could see a bump… a large bump in the woman's stomach, she was pregnant, but why did Inuyasha have to go all the way to get a pregnant woman? Then they met and they suddenly stopped and Inuyasha put the woman down as Noriko examined her, and then Inuyasha had the woman in his arms again and he ran into the village, the crowd of the village grew, but they parted for him and him disappeared into a hut three of the older ladies went inside. Two minutes later Noriko jogged into the hut.

Five minutes past and they crowd almost disappeared only leaving Kohana, Satoru, Kasumi, and Shippo. Shippo looked sick and dizzy as Kasumi led him to the steps of the hut. Kasumi had a worried expression as he sat on the steps. Kasumi then looked up and saw Kagome; tears filled her eyes, but they didn't fall, she looked absolutely lost, but had the look of knowing exactly where she was.

Kasumi's attention returned to Shippo as he choked and asked, "What's wrong?" Kagome listened halfheartedly, and replied, "She's pregnant.", but got a different answer from Shippo.

"She's in labor. And the smell is… indescribable."

Kasumi's eyes shot up to Kagome and said, "You should be in there! You are more advanced than us; you should know how it would be healthier to deliver the baby." Kagome shook her head and whispered, "I don't know how to deliver a baby." "I doesn't matter you should be in there helping her, you probably know more about it than Aunt Noriko!" Kasumi argued. Kagome shook her head and whispered, "I won't go in there." "Why not?" Kasumi pushed, "Because Inuyasha is in there." Kagome looked at Kasumi and said, "Because I'm not welcomed by your aunt, Kasumi." Kasumi was silenced and her eyes widened, head hung low.

A scream pierced the air and it made Kagome and Kasumi jump, then there was a red flash running out of the hut and it ran into the forest a second later. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha, but was confused why he rushed away so quickly, _the smell_ she figured, and it probably made him sick to the stomach as well. She saw I the corner of her eye Shippo moved and slowly stood and as he swayed a little, Kasumi appeared at his side and helped him walk away from the smell. She watched them go and saw when Shippo could walk without swaying; he darted off in the direction Inuyasha disappeared.

Both Kasumi and Kagome watched him until he was gone from their sight; Kasumi held her breath for 5 long seconds and Kagome rubbed her scar harder until it hurt. Kasumi turner and saw Kagome standing on the little porch, her kimono swaying in the light breeze here and there, but her expression caught her off guard; her eyebrows pulled tight, her full lips in a thin line, her eyes dark and cloudy with worry and uncertainty. She looked down at her feet and slowly made her way to the young priestess.

As she sat down on the rough wooden step, Kasumi glanced at Kagome; her expression still the same until Kagome looked over at her, Kasumi looked away quickly and signed and whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome- chan. I didn't mean to be rude." Kagome gave a small smile to her and said, "It's alright. I'm sorry I was rude, too, I'm just… nervous." Kasumi gave her a knowing smile and said, "I would be." Kagome gave a small laugh and sat down next to her on the step, both silent for the moment until another scream pierced through the air and Kagome grabbed her kimono while Kasumi held her breath until it passed a few seconds later.

"It sounds terrible." Kasumi murmured. Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, but back in my time, the women are given medicine to numb the pain." Kagome knew a lot about pregnancies, but not in delivering one. She shuddered at the thought of the pain the mother was going through. Kasumi looked over to see Kagome shudder and asked, "So you do know a lot about pregnant women?" Kagome slowly nodded and said, "But not about delivering one… I only know the basics which are not very much." Kasumi opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped.

They were interrupted as an older woman came up to them and huff, "Lady Kagome, Noriko-sama asked for your help." Kagome was shock enough that the older woman was able to pull her up and pull her limping form across the village until they came to the hut where the mother was. As she stepped inside she felt the heat and the humidity from the women crowded about the mother. And saw the mother with her legs spread apart and up, her kimono pulled open exposing her swollen abdomen and her long silky legs. Her beautiful face covered in a sheet of sweat and scrunched up in the bewildering pain. She was leaning against another older lady. Noriko was between her legs and she turned around and saw Kagome she shouted, "Hurry and help, Lady, you should know more about this." Kagome gulped and shook her head and Noriko shouted, "If you don't help the mother and child will die." That got her moving. Noriko moved away and Kagome sat between the mother's legs and an ounce of throw up entered Kagome's mouth and she swallowed reluctantly.

Fluids were everywhere and Kagome held back another ounce of vomit in her throat, swallowed and then looked up at the mother, her light brown eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks covered in her tears, she was shaking, her skin was pale, even though her eyes were dim… almost lifeless. Kagome swallowed and thought _Okay, Kagome we here and need to help don't chicken out! _

She looked at the mother again her face, for the moment, was relaxed, "When you feel the pain, you need to push, you need to push hard. Do understand, nod if you do." The mother nodded twice then her face was scrunched up again and she pushed like Kagome told her to do and she let out another scream. It rang through Kagome's ears and she encouraged, "Good, come keep pushing, keep pushing. Good. Alright rest." The mother rushed out, "Chi-yo." Kagome gave a reassuring smile and murmured, "Chiyo, what a pretty name, mines Kagome." She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment until she whimpered again and started to push, "Good, keep pushing," she looked down , waiting to see a patch of hair or at least something, but nothing. She had a gut feeling that it was going to be a long night. But some woman just push a few times and then there was a baby, but then there were times where it would go on for hours some more than 24 hours, which she hoped wasn't the case of this mother.

Inuyasha would have to wait even though she wanted him right beside her, Chiyo had all her attention and she needed all of it.

The night was filled with screams and contractions. Somewhere around 3o' clock in the morning; the tired Kagome saw a patch black of hair. She grew excited and shared the news with the mother and she smiled as she heard about her little baby. Nearly two hours later, a head appeared, Kagome shouted, "Good! Keep pushing, Chiyo! KEEP PUSHING!" With one final push the baby was out and screaming its little lungs out, its eyes squeezed shut. It was covered with a sheet of wax and smeared with blood. Kagome smiled and looked if it was a boy or girl; it was a healthy baby boy! She looked at its face and her smiled disappeared.

Two, little, black, dog, ears were attached to the top of his head and it made sense now why Inuyasha left to get a pregnant woman, she was pregnant with a hanyou baby.

She smiled down at the little bundle that was quiet now with only little whimpers, she beamed up at Chiyo saying, "You did -" Kagome's smile was once again wiped away from her lips as she stared down at the still, pale, mother. This mother just gave birth to a beautiful boy and her life… ended. Tragically, yet she brought another life into this world, which is so magical, but it ended tragically.

The baby's whimper grew and Kagome looked around at the women and they were all saddened. Eyes watery, but the tears did not fall. Noriko walked and knelt by Kagome and said, "It is alright, it happens sometimes, Lady." Her words weren't comforting they were cold and indifferent and she held the baby closer to her chest. Another lady knelt beside her and handed Kagome a thick blanket and she gratefully took it in her hands and wrapped the baby in it until you could only see his head and ears. The lady who gave her the blanket gently said, "You may go and rest Lady Kagome." She held out her hands to take the baby, but Kagome only held him closer and said, "May I look after him, I need to take care of him. Please." The older lady nodded and lowered her hands.

Kagome stood, turned and slowly walked to the doorway, but glanced back and saw Chiyo and the tears pooled over her eyes, but quickly wiped them away, the baby was fussing and she rocked him and slowly limped out the door way.

The rising sun was peeking over the hill turning the due on the green grass made it white when the sun touched it. No one was anywhere to be seen everything was still and everyone was probably tired from Chiyo's screams of pain. She flinched at the thought of the woman's painfully long labor. She looked at the bundle in her arms and saw that his skin looked like it was sun kissed a very beautiful shade. His eyelashes were thick, his little full lips popped open and Kagome smiled and thought, _What a stubborn baby, you are._ He yawned and her smile widened at his big yawn. She brushed her finger down his nose and whispered, "Beautiful baby." She looked up to find Kohana's hut… she was too tired to walk to Shippo's hut and had a hunch that Inuyasha might be there so Kohana's hut was probably the safest for now.

The cool morning was nice, but Kagome didn't pay attention to the weather her mind was full of the baby and Inuyasha… she was clueless and didn't know how to talk to the love of your life when you were dead in there arms, buried you himself, knew you were dead for the last 75 years and now your was back for the dead, flesh and bone… yep she was clueless on that topic. She didn't even reach the steps when Kohana, Kasumi, and Satoru were running out the hut. Shocked to see the little bundle in Kagome's arms they asked her what had happened. Kagome told them that that the mother had died giving birth. As she finished Kasumi gasped, "It has dog ears?!" Kagome smiled at that part and said, "He is a hanyou." Kasumi smiled and stroke the baby's cheek softly. Kohana simply said, "He's beautiful." Kagome was shocked though she didn't show it. Most villagers would have turned and ran or abuse the hanyou, times changed or the people of the village had and she didn't care which one was the one, but that they all changed.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked adjusting the moving bundle in her arms. Kasumi looked at her mother, and then back at the little bundle, and then to Kagome, "He's talking to Inuyasha." Kagome swallowed hard and looked down at the baby, his eyes were closed and his mouth popped open like the last time she looked at him. "I'm so nervous." Kohana laid a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder and said, "Come inside and rest you need it." A warm bed sounded nice, but the futon was comfortable, too. Satoru entered the hut first and then Kasumi, Kagome and then Kohana.

Aiko was asleep in her futon, Satoru leaned against the wall and Kasumi guided Kagome over to her futon, Kagome placed the baby on the futon and followed him she was soon soundly asleep, Kasumi laid in her brothers futon, but sleep wouldn't brace her. She was worried about Inuyasha and Kagome uncertain what was going to happen now. She just prayed. That it was going to be alright.

Kohana looked down at Satoru and said, "Shouldn't you be going out to the fields now?" He nodded and stood quickly saying a quick goodbye and shuffling out the doorway. She looked toward the girls and sign, it was tired and soft, she was ready to sleep, and she had been worried about Kagome and the young mother. She was mainly worried for Inuyasha, he had no idea that Kagome was alive and well, no idea for three long days. She knew he had gotten used to her death… he had gotten used to living without her and she knew it would turn his world around when he would see her again, it had Shippo he was smiling more, laughing, too more than she had seen most of her life. She didn't know what would happen, but prayed that it would be a good outcome for both of them.

Before she entered her room she looked at the sleeping Kagome and baby. She was here for a reason, and to comeback alive it had to be a miracle only Kagome could do.

*****

The baby's cries woke her and each time Kohana said she would take care of him which she succeeded for awhile. By the fifth time though, Kagome couldn't take his helpless cries, she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she stifled a yawn she saw that the other two futons were empty then saw Kohana holding the little bundle with a frustrated look in her eyes, but every other feature was calm and her smile and coos were sweet and alluring.

Her eyes traveled to the little, squirming bundle and she could see the tips of his little ears, that resembled Inuyasha's, her heart thump ecstatically as his name entered her head remembering that he was back in the village and just a mile away from her. The baby's whimpers grew louder and she breathed deeply and closed her eyes hoping it would calm her heart and before the words came to her mind the words formed on her lips, "Give him to me." Kohana handed the baby over to her without a word and as he was securely in Kagome's arms no noise came from the little bundle. Kohana and Kagome blinked and Kohana mumbled, "Stubborn child." Kagome giggled.

Her eyes skimmed over his beautiful face. He had narrow, but thick eyebrows his eyes were closed still so his eye color was still unknown and a mystery; his eyelashes were thick and full. His little nose round as any baby, his lips full and his skin unnaturally golden, but very beautiful. Somehow his little fists had escaped the thick blanket and made their way up to his face. His breathing was health and she signed in relief.

Kohana stood and walked to other side of the hut and dug through a bottom cabinet and brought out some type of bottle for the baby. "Since the mother died in childbirth, he won't have the proper milk he needs from his mother. So we'll get milk from one of the goats, it will be healthy for him." Kagome frowned, but didn't disagree. She wanted the baby formula from her time and she wished she could go… she was afraid that she wouldn't get through and she didn't want to be disappointed.

She shook her head of those thoughts and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Kohana handed her the bottle and sat down before she answered slowly, "Aiko is out with my sister, Satoru is out with some of the men in the fields, no one is actually working today since they had a terrible night and because of the mother's death this early morning," she paused and took a breath, "And Kasumi went to Shippo's and Inuyasha's hut just awhile ago." Kagome tried to remain calm and she almost succeeded, her mouth went dry and her breath went rigged, but controlled her breathing when the baby started to fuss.

She looked down to the baby and gasped, his eyes were large and staring, and they were the exact same color of gold as Inuyasha's though around the pupils the color was darker, richer, and deeper. She smiled and the baby did an awkward smile and Kagome laughed. The baby's fist rose and went back down to its little nose and went up to cover a golden eye, Kagome giggled more and the baby did its awkward smile again. Kagome's smiled widened and pressed her lips on the baby's forehead. When she looked up Kohana was smiling and looking at the baby as well and when she felt Kagome's gaze she looked up and smiled at her and murmured, "The baby enjoys your company very much, Kagome-sama." Kagome shook her head and said, "It's only because he's been around me ever since his birth and he is confusing me for his… mother." She whispered the last word and felt her eyebrows pull together. Kohana nodded her head, but added, "Yes, but you would make a wonderful mother." Kagome blushed and didn't say anything in response.

Kagome continued to stare at the baby's eyes until a question came to mind, "Does Inuyasha still have the beaded necklace?" Kagome asked without moving her eyes from the baby's gold gaze. A second past and then the hut was filled with Kohana's laughter, Kagome looked up shocked, "Yes, but I don't know if the subdue spell still works." She said between giggles and Kagome smiled and went back to the gazing baby and murmured, "I wouldn't think it would work either, but if Inuyasha… didn't believe it was me, I could possibly S him, but who knows?" Kohana felt terrible for laughing at her, now seeing her point. She shook her head and asked, "Why would you think that Kagome-sama?" Kagome didn't look up, not trusting her eyes, afraid they might show they uncertainty or despair. "Everyone has said that there have been demons that have taken attempts to 'copy' me or used a fake body to fool Inuyasha, so maybe I'm reassuring myself a little." Kohana almost pitied her, but murmured, "Yes there have been attempts, but Inuyasha had seen right through them. So do not worry, child, he'll know you are real, he'll know. SO do not let those doubtful thoughts enter your mind any longer." Kagome looked up at the woman and smiled then out her attention on the baby, again.

There was a visible smile gracing her lips as she stood up and said, "Hand me that bottle and I'll be right back with the goats milk and we will feed the stubborn one." Kagome giggled at Kohana's name for the little one. Kohana stood and walked over to Kagome and reached out her hand to take the bottle back from Kagome, she handed it over and Kohana walked over to the doorway humming to an unknown tune. Kagome noticed how quiet it was in the hut, it was almost the same on the outside; she could hear some women discussing over anything and everything, but she heard Inuyasha's name a least 16 times.

She shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind, for some reason she didn't want to think about him maybe it was because she was afraid their meeting would go down hill, maybe he moved on or it would be the greatest and the most precious moment, and the happiest moment she would ever have. Imagining being in his arms made her tummy pool with warmth and she rather liked that feeling, but her yummy tummy feeling vanished when the little one wanted her attention.

She looked down and made sure that he was comfortable and not messy… she wanted diapers… but he was a clean as a whistle, thank Kami! She was mesmerized by his eye color it was the exact color as Inuyasha's and tears started to well up and like the baby knew who she felt he started to fuss and Kagome's attention was all on him cooing him and smiling at him and a moment later he was smiling his mile making her giggle. She scooted over to a futon and sat and entertained a one day baby, even though he was big enough to be a month old, but he had the newborn look. She wondered what type of demon he was, due to his eyes Kagome thought about some dog demon traits, but she never saw a dog demon with black hair, so maybe some wolf, but she never recalled a wolf demon with golden eyes. So she might have to ask Shippo what demon traits he has.

Minutes past and the bundle was fast asleep as Kagome leaned back on the wall and watched him, his eyes dancing underneath eyelids dreaming so peacefully. His mouth popped open and Kagome smiled, one tiny little fist jutted forward and landed over his eyes and Kagome chuckled quietly. He squirmed only for a moment and he stilled instantly after, odd baby, she thought. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought, _I can't keep calling him baby_, "You need a name, little man." Kagome whispered quietly. Her finger traced over his cheek and across his small forehead and her mind raced with names, but she couldn't think of one that would fit so she decided to wait and call him 'little one' for awhile or until she could think of a name for him.

She knew it was going to be different if she adopted him, she would be a mother and she didn't know if she could be able to take care of him and she remembered Kohana saying that she would make a good mother, but she still had doubt. Being a mother was a big job and she had to take care of this little one and love him, and she could, she could and she would love him he already had her wrapped around his little finger even though he was barely a day old. She smiled at that and closed her eyes and listened to the noises from outside; people very few people were out, not very few. No one had gotten a good night sleep… Then she heard foot steps on the porch and her heart quickened just a fraction and her breathing stilled until Kohana walked in with the milk in her hand.

She looked up at her and smiled, "He fell asleep again." Kagome whispered and Kohana shook her head and smiled and sat down beside her looking at the baby and handing her the bottle. Kagome took it and whispered, "Wake up little one. You must be hungry." A second past and he started to move and then his gold eyes were gazing up at her and his crooked grin made her smile. She gently pressed the tip to his lips and his mouth popped open ready, his suckling was gentle and slow. His eyes half closed as he sucked and it was the cutest thing, Kagome smiled at him and once the bottle was empty, his tummy was full, and he was fast asleep.

Kohana looked over at Kagome and watched her seeing the joy in her eyes as she looked at the little babe, and tilted her head, "Have you thought of a name?" Kohana knew that she would take care of this child, knew in her bones that Kagome would love this child as her own, because she was that brand of person. Kagome shook her head and said, "I haven't thought of one that would fit him." Kohana nodded and stood, "Well, don't worry you will find a name for this one." Kagome nodded and looked after at Kohana and then back at the little one. She traced his collar bone and her eyes widened she looked up and asked, "Does Inuyasha still of the necklace?" Kohana stopped and turned to look at her and then laughed, Kagome was shocked she didn't know what she said was so funny, but gave a shy smile, Kohana looked up and said, "Yes, he does. I have no idea if the subdue spell works, but he still wears though." Kagome caught on to what was funny and smiled, "I wasn't thinking of s'ing him, but it might prove that I'm real and not fake." Kohana smile disappeared and said, "Why would you think that he might not think you're real?" Kagome looked away and said, "The others said that there were attempts that some demons took on my shape and tried to fool everyone and I'm scared… that he might think that I am… fake." Kohana shook her head and said, "Yes there have been attempts, but he could see right through them, if he sees you he'll know. He'll know that you are flesh and bone Kagome; he'll know it's you."

Kagome nodded and rubbed the scar on her chest, it had become a habit now Kohana saw and it was painful for her somehow. Kohana looked at the babe and saw that he was covered in a stained blanket and murmured, "I'll get another blanket for the little one and I'll clean the other." Kagome looked up and said, "Please can I clean it, I need to do something." Kohana smiled and shook her head, "What you need to do is take care of that boy and find a name for him." Kagome signed and looked down at the little one and set him down on the futon while Kohana went into the other room to gather a blanket. She unraveled him from the thick blanket and once he was bare to the room little tiny goose bumps rose on his tanned skin, she pull him up close to her body and held him laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping him in her arms for warmth until Kohana came back with a blanket. She took the grey blanket and cocooned him in its warmth and pulled him up to her chest.

Kohana looked at Kagome and said, "You can rest, the little one will be asleep for awhile." Kagome didn't need to be told twice, she laid back on the futon with him on her chest sleeping soundly and before anything else excited happened she was fast sleep. Kohana smiled and nodded, _yes you will be a good mother_. She took up the bottle and the blanket and turned toward the door she stopped and turned back into her room and walked out with a spare kimono. Her gaze went to Kagome and the baby just as she walked through the doorway as the sun hit her eyes she shielded them and once she could use them again she stood still and stared at him. She hadn't seen him in quite sometime, maybe a year.

She blinked and saw his features, expressionless expect for his eyes, doubtful, hopeful, suspicious, but fearless. His ears twitched as he listened for her, any sign for her. His eyes locked with Kohana's and they held amazement. She bowed and said, "She's asleep." His golden eyes dimmed, but he stood his ground and waited. She nodded and said, "Do not wake her, she is tired." He gave no response until she walked away from the hut. He sucked in a sharp breath and he was overwhelmed with her scent, it was stronger here than at his hut, on his futon, and in the air surrounding the village. He stood there for a long time, no one was around no one was working; everyone was depressed about a death of a woman who they have never met. So no one was around looking and wondering what he was doing.

Slowly, but surely he put one foot in front of the other until he stood in front of the reed door, he took a deep breath and his lungs were filled with her scent and he couldn't get enough of it, he pushed the reed away gently and stepped inside and let the reed door fall back in place. He couldn't breathe at first and when his lungs and chest tightened more than he couldn't bear, he gulped in the scented air. He swallowed, she was lying on her back, with the baby on her chest, her arms were loose around the bundle, her chest rose and fell with each breath, and her hair was tied in a loose braid, her skin creamy pale, her thick eyelashes laid on her rosy cheeks, her lips plump and pink. It was like 75 years hadn't happened. She wore a kimono instead of her school uniform which was a sight to behold, but he wasn't looking at the kimono, he was gazing at the sleeping woman's face.

He took a step and the baby moved he stilled not wanting to wake her or the sleeping child. He took another and the baby lay motionless and he took light and slow steps toward her, but the baby started moving, he dared not to go any further. He sat behind the low table and watched her sleeping form.

Still trying to comprehend what Shippo had told him. She was brought back because she had something else to take care of something that she never got to finish or even started. She was found in the clearing where she was killed, and the clearing was all in bloom. Her attitude was more calm and preserved, unlike her teenage self, but he and the others haven't seen if her angry, her legendary anger.

White ears twitched and his eyes moved as she slowly adjusted and she lay still again. Her movement her scent stirred in the air and up to his nostrils and he breathed in greedily, closing his eyes as he was surrounded by her sweet scent. Her scent as sweet and pure as it was so long ago made a lump grow in his throat, but he swallowed at it until it was gone.

He knew something was different when Shippo caught up with him, knew it in his gut that something was out of place. Once he stood just a few meters away, he could smell it on him, her scent all over him. He thought he had lost his mind at first, but he started to explain and he just didn't want to hear it. As her name flowed through Shippo's lips, he punched him flat in the jaw and the hit sent him back a few feet, but the rising bruise healed faster than he could walk up to him and punch him again. Shippo didn't see it coming, but he knew he would get hit sometime explaining it to him. He started from the very beginning when Aiko and _she_ came along, right after he left for the village and pregnant woman and until he came back.

Shippo wasn't telling him something and he knew it and he almost bashed his head in if he didn't tell him, but Kasumi had entered the picture and backed everything up Shippo had said, but they weren't telling him something and it unnerved him. The little squirt was a confident as Shippo, and when he yelled at her she didn't even flinch, she had a straight face through the whole conversation, and it was so unlike her. He swallowed hard and thought of what Shippo said, "She doesn't remember everything, she does remember 95%, it's just here and there little things." It unnerved him just her being alive. He had no idea that she was alive while he was gone he didn't even think that this was real, that it was just a dream; he looked up at her sleeping form and sucked in a breath.

Hazel eyes were looking at him, tears were forming at the corners, he couldn't breathe and he swallowed the hard lump in his throat. She slowly sat up setting the baby on the futon, and he moved, he was almost out the door, but he heard her, her heard her whisper, her plead and he stopped, and he closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her now, he couldn't take his eyes off her while she was sleep, but now that she was awake he couldn't get the confidents to look at her now.

He heard her slowly walk toward him and she stopped in behind of him, her scent washing over him like a waterfall. He closed his hand into a tight fist, his nails almost breaking his skin. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there his breath hitched when he felt her hand on his shoulder, her fingers glided over and through his long, thick hair all the way to his other shoulder. She pulled on his shoulder turning him around slowly, and once he was all the way around, she touch and stroked his chest, tracing the lines stitched in the kimono. Her touch was light and soft like he remember and he swallowed hard. Her fingers glided over the Fire Rat's, very slowly. Her hand gently eased up and traced the beaded necklace and he tensed.

She couldn't possibly believe that this man was Inuyasha, his cheek bones were sharper and higher, his eyes deep set, but his eyes were closed tightly, hiding his golden, topaz eyes from her, his full lips in a tight line, he looked nothing and everything like Inuyasha, she reached out and touched his chest making sure she wasn't dreaming and her hand slowly traveled up his chest to the necklace, he tensed and she pulled her hand back. She looked him over, the Fire Rat kimono was the same bright red like she remembered, the Tetsusaiga protected in its sheath on his hip like always. She looked up at him and swallowed and licked her lips, she raised her hand and lightly touched his cheek, he was a head taller than her now, it was strange not being able to look him in the face without looking up at him. He leaned into her touch just a fraction and she gave a small smile she traced up his cheek bone and stopped at a moon shaped scar under his left eye, which was strange he never had scars after a battle, it was in his demon blood that he healed fast, but maybe not fast enough. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes, licked her lips again and whispered, "Open your eyes."

She could see that he was hesitant, but he opened his eyes very slowly, she gave him a shy smile and looked into his golden eyes, they were bright, but unsure. They didn't do anything they just stood there for a long time, looking in each others eyes, they both were unsure of what to say, it was like a maze and they were lost, trapped and didn't know where to go, so they stayed where the were until one of them decided that they were not going to waste anymore time.

Kagome swallowed and murmured, "I missed you." His breath hitched as the words came through her living lips, he blinked and opened his eyes thinking she was just a dream like every other dream filled night torturing him to no end, but instead of waking up and walking away, he pulled her to him; one arm around her waist, the other holding the back of her head, bring her closer to him, her body was warm and soft like he remembered, her hair felt soft through his fingers, he could feel her small arms around his waist and squeezed him as tightly as she could. He thought of so many things to say to her, tender phrases, love words, but only two word reached his lips, "You idiot." He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply, and he smelled salt.

Kagome half sobbed and half laughed and she could feel him pulling back, but she held on to him, and a clawed hand raised her chin, her eyes locked with Inuyasha's and he was frowning, "Kagome?" She smiled and whispered, "I'm so happy to see that you're alright." He shook his head and wiped away her tears. He wrapped her in his arms again and said, "Feh." She smiled in his chest and grabbed two fists full of his kimono and buried her face in his chest never wanting to let go. They stayed encircled in one another's arms for a long, enjoying each others company, wanting to say so many things, but they both couldn't find their voices, Kagome couldn't just do that. She pulled away much to his disagreement, but he only let an inch apart within their bodies. She looked up at him nervously and she slowly laid both hands on is face, cupping both cheeks, and brought his face so close to hers that their noses were touching. Her cheeks were pink and Inuyasha's were bright red as they looked at each other and Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and Inuyasha's half closed not willing to take his eyes off her, not wanting to lose this picture of her.

Their lips barely brushed each others and it tingled all the way to their toes and Kagome shudder and Inuyasha secured his arms around her, they went for another light brush, but something interrupted them, they froze and their eyes were wide looking at each other, thinking that someone was trying to get in and accidentally saw them in an imitate moment. Then it came again and Kagome signed as Inuyasha frowned, they slowly let the other go and Inuyasha watched Kagome walk over to the whimpering baby.

She bent over smiling at the moving bundle, she reached down to the babe and gently picked it up, settling it in her arms swaying for a moment and the baby was silent Kagome's smile widened at it and looked up to look at Inuyasha, he hadn't moved from where he stood in the doorway, until she started walking toward him then he was meeting her in the middle of the hut. When they were close they couldn't, wouldn't look away from each other. Inuyasha saw her eyes were bright with happiness it made his heart swell and his soul swollen with the unsaid adoration and love he held, he wanted to say everything, but he didn't. She looked down at the bundle and he followed her line of sight and his eyes widened, golden eyes were looking up at him very curiously, and gave him a goofy grin and Inuyasha tilted his head curiously, Kagome smiled and looked up to see Inuyasha tilt his head and her grin widened even more.

He felt her gaze and glanced at her, his breath hitched in his throat at her smile, so loving and bright he looked into her eyes and he lost all air in his lungs. Her eyes darkened just a bit and he could feel the want pull at him, his hands went up to her forearms and pulled her closer to him just a little more, he lowered his head and he saw her tilt her head upward to meet him; she closed her eyes slowly this time and he half closed his still unable to take his eyes of her. Their lips brushed gently again, but with just an ounce of force to it and they rubbed each others lips so slowly it sent an electric current through their bodies, but it was short lived when the little one wanted attention.

Kagome giggled nervously as she looked down at the little one and ran her finger down his narrow, little nose. Inuyasha groaned inwardly and looked down at the bundle and then back at Kagome, and he whispered, "Come on, let's go." Kagome looked up confused and Inuyasha said, "Let's go back to my hut, the little brat, Kirara, and Kasumi are up there." Kagome nodded, but said, "I think Kohana is getting more goat milk for the little one. So we need to wait until she gets back." He frowned just a bit and twitched his ears around to hear if Kohana was nearby, she was 10 huts away. Inuyasha shook his head saying, "We'll meet her outside." Kagome signed and smiled, _still so impatient,_ she thought, but he hid it well and it was so unlike Inuyasha, everyone knew what he was thinking with his untamed expressions and irritated attitude.

He took a step back, but he still had a hand on her arm, which slid down and rested at her hand he pulled her gently forward and she followed. He held the reed door aside and let her out first, Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright sun for a moment until her eyes adjusted. And settled on the little bundle in her arms, his eyes were shut tightly and Kagome adjusted him where his little face was in the crook of her neck, she could feel his ears tickling her skin. Then she felt his hand on hers and she shyly looked up at him, he was staring at her, his golden stare was smoldering and her knees felt weak, but he looked away before she could hit the wooden floor, she followed his line of sight and seeing Kohana walking toward them with a smile on her lips.

They met in the middle and Kohana simply gave Kagome the bottle without a word, but her eyes said it all. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha frowned and Kagome's smile grew wider. Kohana waved them both off and they started off on there short journey to the hut, which held two demons and one human girl awaiting anxiously for their arrival.

Once Inuyasha, Kagome and the bundle were in the forest all were quiet, but their minds were filling and poring out words that, for now, remained unspoken. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha his gaze straight ahead of him, but his eyes were soft, but he looked like he knew all the pain in the world and she was the main cause. She was saddened by that and she hoped she could make up for it.

He felt her gaze and glanced at her in the corner of his eye, and his breath seemed to catch each time he looked at her. She smiled at him and a light blush crept onto her cheeks and she looked away slowly. He could feel a special emotion around her and he was comforted by it, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but there was still a weight that haunted him. He pushed it back though, she was here now, he didn't know for how long; just to say, "I missed you," "I'm sorry," until tomorrow, next year, the rest her life, he didn't know, but she was here now, and he was going to make the most of it.

He squeezed her hand, she turned her head toward him, her eyes questioning and he leaned in close to her face, and slowly pressed his lips to her forehead, and they stopped walking in that moment, and stayed silent as he pulled back and looked at her, to see a light blush gracing her cheeks, and her smile, making his heart swell once again.

She was here and all he wanted to do was love her, and that's what he planned to do in the time that was given. Yeah, he was going to love her as much as he could for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miracle**

Chapter Seven

The Hut.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha wondering what he was thinking looking so content; a small smile was placed his lips and his hand gently holding her hand, his golden eyes suddenly looking at her. She was mesmerized by the gold as always, it looked like hot, melted, pool of gold, glowing with the heat of desire and she smiled at him and then looked away feeling her cheeks once again get warm in the matter of seconds. The baby moved and her attention was on him; he turned in his nap and his head was pressed up against her breast. She blinked in surprise, but smiled down at him altogether though.

As the hut came into view, she saw Shippo leaning in the doorway looking their way, smiling, Kasumi sitting had Kilala in her lap her tails swaying as Kasumi gently ran her fingers through her fur. Kagome suspected Inuyasha to release her hand and she almost choked up when his grip tightened, she smiled and looked up at him, his smile soft like his eyes.

Then they were noticed by Kasumi she stood quickly with Kilala in her arms and she ran to them, smiling ear to ear. Shippo was right behind her and no so much in a hurry, but a knowing smile or rather smirk was playing on his lips. Before Kasumi got five feet in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, Kilala jumped and landed perfectly on Kagome's shoulder, purring and meowing in excitement. Kagome giggled as Kilala's purrs tickled her cheek, "She was pacing through out the hut waiting for you to get here and I finally had to pick her up to keep her still." Kasumi murmured the excitement in her voice undeniably there.

Kagome felt Inuyasha slip his hand away from hers and missed the contact immediately, but managed to continue smiling as Kilala purred in her ear causing her to giggle more. Her hand reaching up to rub her in-between her ears and under her small chin and Kilala's purrs grew. Then a giggle she didn't suspect to hear surprised her and everybody looked down to see the little one and saw his golden eyes and smile wide, Shippo stood beside her suddenly and said, "So this is the guy everyone is talkin ' about." Kagome could tell he was shocked by the color of his eyes, but he wasn't surprised by the pair of dog ears on the top of his small, black head.

Kasumi poked her head under Shippo's arm and then moved in front of Shippo to get a better view of the smiling baby. Kagome heard her gasp, "His eyes! They're just like Inuyasha's!" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, his eyes were already on her and she quickly looked away, and whispered, "Yeah, they are beautiful." It was quiet as she finished her truthful phrase. Shippo stole a glance at Kasumi who was smiling contently at Kagome and Inuyasha. She felt Shippo's gaze and she looked over at him smiling and then tilting her head indicating they go inside the small hut.

Shippo cleared his throat and said casually, "We should get inside; I can smell the rain storm comin'." Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her to the hut, Kilala jumping down off her shoulder and lead the people to the warm hut. Shippo and Kasumi right behind them, Shippo taking Kasumi's hand gently, smiling at her.

As Kagome entered the hut it felt more like home with Inuyasha beside her, holding her hand… and she smiled at the feeling. Kilala sat and lied down on a cushion that Kagome assumed was rightfully hers. She looked down at the baby who was slowly falling asleep against her chest, he turned toward her and his small face was pressed up against her breast causing her to blush, but smile at his innocence. The baby's golden eyes traveled up to her face and just before he closed his beautiful eyes, his lips pulled up in a silly smile. Her smile wavered when she felt Inuyasha's hand release hers; she immediately missed his warmth and contact and reached for his hand as soon as he released hers. As their hands met and molded together again his expression was surprised, but he tired not to show it and he was almost succeeding, but she could see a smile lifting the tips of his lips, but he quickly looked away from her, concealing his expression.

He pulled her toward the unlit fire pit; he sat down crossed legged like she remembered against the wall, pulling Tetsusaiga from his hip and settling it on the other side of him. Kagome's eyebrows pulled together, normally he would place it in his lap and wondered why that gesture changed, but she knew once she sat down next to him; he pulled her closer their sides and shoulders pressed together.

Kagome placed the baby in her lap and pulled her sore arm free and stretch it and then placed it beside the baby's head her fingers slowly combing through his hair and gently rubbed his ears. The baby twitched and moved a tiny arm came up to land on her hand, she smiled at this. Inuyasha watched her gesture and then glanced at her; a smile and a contented sign escaping her lips. Inuyasha leaned his head back and watched her with the baby. Their hands still intertwined.

Kasumi came in and then Shippo and sat facing the other two and Kilala. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw their hands intertwined also, but then Shippo's arm wrapped around Kasumi. When he noticed everyone's calm reaction toward this new development, he quickly resolved that Kagome was behind this. He examined them again; Kasumi's light blush along with Shippo's smile was amusing. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, her head leaning against his chest. They looked content with each other, but his attention was switched to the woman beside him. Her hand squeezed his gently and smiled at him; he blushed and looked away trying to hide the excitement and the rising blush on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat roughly and said, "Is there anything else I gotta know?" Kagome's eyebrows went together and looked over to Shippo and Kasumi, _Didn't they tell him everything? If not, what didn't they tell him?_ She saw Kasumi look at Shippo and Shippo look at her, his expression serious as he spoke, "We thought you should tell him the important details." And right off the bat Kagome knew what important details he was talking about; her scar and her memory loss of Kikyo. She wondered if he would be glad she if she could remember her past life, his first love, and her heart stilled, but it was pounding when Inuyasha blurted, "What important stuff?"

She chuckled sheepishly, closing her eyes and murmured softly, "You would think after 75 years you would have learned to be a bit more patient." They were silent at her statement, but she could picture Shippo smirking and Inuyasha turning red and about to explode. She opened her eyes finding Inuyasha looking at her, his expression confused her; it looked like he didn't know if he should be angry or happy with her statement, but he didn't say anything instead he stayed silent and waited for her to say something, say anything for that matter, he just wanted to hear her voice.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "I don't remember everything-" she was caught off. "Yeah, Shippo and Kasumi told me that." Inuyasha looked in the direction of Shippo, when their eyes met; Shippo's gaze hardened and it shock Inuyasha, but of course Inuyasha didn't show that he was surprised. He looked back at Kagome and seeing that she wasn't finished so he inclined for her to continue. Kagome saw this and sighed amazed that he has learned some patience… it scared her.

Knowing other things had changed and she wasn't here to see them caused her throat to tighten, but she cleared her throat and continued, "I couldn't remember how…" She struggled on how to explain that she couldn't remember who killed her, Yeah, I didn't remember that you first love killed me isn't that something, she thought and rolled her eyes at that. She licked her lips and suddenly Inuyasha's eyes were too much to look at and she quickly lowered her eyes and then whispered, "I couldn't remember who killed me…" Once the words 'who killed me' escaped her lips Inuyasha's eyes widened knowing exactly what she was saying; she didn't remember Kikyo.

He couldn't decide if he was overjoyed or disturbed by this. He was glad that she didn't remember how she felt every time she saw him leave to see Kikyo, every time he would catch her scent he would go off, but he hated how she didn't remember that she was always there for him. How she didn't remember his abandonment. He didn't know if he should be grateful or not with this news. He didn't realize how she truly felt about him until she was gone, he didn't realize how much he needed her to have this "normal" life that was perfect for him with her in it.

He was torn both ways.

Kagome didn't know how he felt about this and it scared her even more when his face was blank, so she quickly said something, anything, "Shippo and Kasumi told me about her… they told me everything that they know." His reaction to this wasn't what she thought it was going to be; his eyebrows pulled together, his eyes darkening, but they quickly softened as he looked at her and said quietly, "Good." She blinked at his response multiply times before realizing she was rubbing her scar and getting a confused look from Inuyasha.

The other two in the room were quite invisible at the moment and would remain that way until this conversation was over so they exited the hut taking Kilala with them quietly and quickly as possible. They knew it was getting a little personal between the two and wanted to give them the space that they needed at the moment. Kasumi insisted they get away from hearing distance to give Inuyasha and Kagome more privacy. He smiled at her and went along with it… he would be able to hear the whole conversation even if they were five miles away.

Inuyasha and Kagome were quiet as the two exited the hut and waited until it was silent outside before Kagome said anything. Inuyasha knew Shippo would hear everything, but the thought was pushed away and forgotten as Kagome turned toward him fully and kept rubbing her chest, a habit that she picked up in her absence he figured. He watched her take two deep breaths before she looked at him fully.

Kagome pulled her hand away from her scar and whispered, "While at the hot springs… Kasumi found out how I didn't remember her-" she stopped talking causing Inuyasha to grid his teeth as she stood up and walked near the low table to gently place the sleeping baby on a cushion and then turned toward Inuyasha again who was now standing; his stance somewhat anxious or rather unsure. She slowly walked in front of him and stopped when she was just a few feet from him and for both of them, it was too far.

She looked away from him and repeated, "Kasumi found out how I didn't remember her because she…" Kagome didn't know how to explain it and the thought of showing him caused her to blush furiously, but she didn't know what else to do. She closed her eyes and she could sense him getting impatient, she didn't know how he would react with the scar and that scared her, too. She had to show him there was no second choice. She swallowed up her fear and raised her hands to the obi, gently tugging at the fabric.

Inuyasha's impatient look replaced it with the one of confusion and then he froze in place as he watched her loosen the obi and as the fabric was released from its hold he saw scar tissue, it was a two shades lighter than her normal skin tone… he sucked in a breath as he saw the shape, a hand… Kikyo's hand. It was from the last battle, _her_ last battle. His chest ached as he examined it further; it was rough looking, it didn't looked like it was healed properly, but he knew no matter how properly it could have been bandaged and given the proper care it probably would still look the same as it looked now.

They stood there only a moment before Inuyasha took a step toward her and now he stood less than a foot from her, he raised his hand and saw Kagome's intake of breath as he traced the outline with his clawed hand. His touch was barely there, Kagome could hardly tell he was touching her, but as she watched him move across the scar she knew he was touching her. He stopped at her collarbone and slowly looked into her eyes and whispered, "I… remember this." Kagome was unnerved when his voice cracked, "You were already…. The place was burnt to a crisp; there was no sign of Kikyo. So we all thought and decided that she was destroyed in the blast. I…" He turned away from her and until all she could see was his sliver mane and back. He took several deep breaths as he calmed himself down and he closed his eyes when he heard fabric brushing against her skin. His thoughts were of her death and living without her, he was getting used to not having her be here. His body shook with anger, his blood boiled at the Gods, that they tortured him when they took her away and now that he was finally coping with her absence they sent her back, destroying his last confidence.

Kagome took the opportunity to fix her loose kimono and cover herself. His words tore at her heart and she tired to erase his helpless voice from her memory, but she knew that it was stitched deep inside her mind. She reached for him and placed her face against his wide back, her hands traveled up as well one resting on his arm the other on his back, her grip on the Fire Rat was tight. She could feel him shaking, she didn't know if he was sobbing or crying… she preferred neither. She would rather have his anger rather than his sorrow, she knew who to deal with his attitude and fiery stubbornness.

They stood there motionless, it seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just held onto him.

He moved suddenly and then she was in his arms, being held like the world was coming to an ending, being treasured until the last moments until the darkness would come and separate them forever. She rather liked that feeling being wanted and loved. Inuyasha's hands moved up toward her face both of his palms cupping her cheeks and then tilting her just so and seizing her lips with his. She was stunned and then she gasp as his lips moved over hers so smoothly. But as quickly as the embarrassment came it ended replacing untold love and desire. He slowly took his tongue and brushed it along her bottom lip asking, wanting, and needing. As she slowly move her lips he grew giddy and his hand moved to the back of her neck bringing her closer to him the other moved to her waist holding it tightly enough that bruises could form, but Kagome didn't feel the pain she didn't even mind the pressure, she wanted more, she felt her body grow warm and stir with want. She blushed at the thought, but continued to kiss me as fervor as he was.

Inuyasha could feel her small hands roam on his chest, his neck, and to his chin, and then her fingers slowly moved to where their lips were joined, he shivered as her fingers traced up to his cheek bones, then to his eyebrow and back down where their lips moved softly yet needy, and he hummed with delight. He never got to taste her like this before and he wanted to have a taste of her if she had to leave… he wanted to be sure he had something more to remember her by. She tasted just like she smelled, sweet rain, but there was something tangy hidden behind the sweetness.

He was surprised that she let him kiss her like this; he thought she would push him away. Being so pure, she was probably so unsure and embarrassed, he loved that about her. He loved how her face would turn red. He loved her little gestures. He loved the looks she would give him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He loved the way she treated others as if they "normal" beings. He loved her bravery. He loved her voice. He loved her little habits. He loved her kindness. He loved her undying love for others. He loved everything about her. He lived without her for 75 years and… he still wasn't over the fact that she had been dead and knowing that the Gods kept her for 75 years and knowing that everyone who knew and loved her was broken, crippled from her death.

Her cheeks were red, as he opened his eyes to catch a peek at her face; it was glowing as he kissed her, the knot in his throat disappearing quickly along with the unshed tears. She was so soft, warm, and small; he squeezed her tighter and his ears twitched restlessly has he heard a moan that nearly drove him to the edge.

Kagome didn't know they had moved, but apparently they had because she was being pressed up against a wall kissing Inuyasha… holy crow she was kissing Inuyasha… they had shared one kiss when she was alive the first time she remembered that, and when she was alive a second time, two kisses, this one making three in less than three hours.

A sudden urge to touch his ears nearly became an excruciating want. She gradually eased up and inched toward his ears until she finally had one in her grasp, rubbing with the rhythm of her heartbeat. Her mind went blank as she heard his sensual groan escape from between her lips and his, loving the sound he made she rubbed harder hoping to get the same response and was rewarded with more, "Kagome," he moaned against her mouth. His hold on her tightened as his moaned out her name.

They kissed passionately until it slowed it soft brushes and then they stood there simply looking at each other. It was full of gasps and moans, their names on each others lips; it was suspenseful and agonizingly wonderful. Inuyasha's forehead rested against Kagome's and she smiled at him, "I missed you so much, Inuyasha..." He closed his eyes and whispered, "Say it again." She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "I missed you." He didn't open his eyes as he smiled and murmured, "My name. Say it again." He played with strands of her hair as she looked at him seeing him so peaceful almost brought tears to her eyes, but she slowly whispered, "Inuyasha." His smile widened, he opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her and then he said, "I lived without you for 75 years. Shippo and the others probably told you I was miserable… but the truth was I was worse than miserable, I was broken." She cupped his cheek as he spoke, she never thought he would do this, be so open with her. It made her happy more than happy, but she didn't know a word for something more than happy, but it scared the hell out of her. So many things have changed and she wasn't here to see anything happen, feel anything, grow with anything… She knew if he had died instead of her… she would be in the same state as he was… synthetic.

She leaned forward and kissed his nose and then his lips softly, and pulled back to see he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I-" She stopped mid-sentence; her eyes widened something pulled at her. There was so much pressure. It suffocated her and she struggled to catch a decent breath. It was dark. It was evil. A demon, she thought.

Inuyasha grew distraught as her silence, and the fear in her eyes, and when she gasped for a breath, his heart dropped and the thought, _she's being taken away_, rang through his mind. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "What is it? Kagome!" She looked at him and breathed out, "Demon." She gasped for another breath and whispered, "A Demon… is here." Then it hit him square in the face. The heavy pressure and his instincts made him bristle his teeth grinded together. His ears searched for a voice a noise, but it was deathly quiet expect for the wind. She was suddenly out of his arms and rushing to the baby, quickly grabbing him and running to the other room and placed him in a futon and ran out to the other room and saw Inuyasha standing outside. His ears moved restlessly around and his nose twitch searching for anything. The pressure was building and it was getting harder to breath, but managed to get out the door.

She left her bow and arrows at Kohana's and immediately ran out the door and ran past Inuyasha, he quickly grabbed her arm and without waiting tossed her around his back and she landed on his back. Kagome grabbed two handfuls of the Fire Rat as Inuyasha's jog turned into a sprint. They were in Kohana's doorway just a second later, Inuyasha set her down while she grabbed her bow and sheath of arrows. Kohana was at the table with a pissed off Kasumi, Kagome swallowed and gasp, "Where is Shippo?" Kasumi replied, "He left. He was bothered. Said it was a demon." Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "Come on." She was out the door before Kasumi or she could say anymore.

She was on his back again before they were off the porch and then she heard it. A tortured scream. The blood drained from her face, she knew that scream that was his scream. Inuyasha tensed as he ran and pushed himself harder and then trees were whipping past them and then nothing. Tall grass swayed with an uneasy feel. Then she heard it again. A sickening scream. She whipped her head to her left and the blood drained from her face. Shippo stood he was leaning forward a bit and swayed; his arm gashed open, blood rushed from the wound. It flowed with a steady pace down his arm and dripped from his fingers tips. Inuyasha set her down in a flash and he pulled Tetsusaiga out and it transformed with blinding light. Kagome moved automatically, putting an arrow in placed and pulled the string back until it was taut. Shippo stumbled and his head whirled toward them and he shouted something Kagome couldn't make out. Then his attention was on the sullen quiet forest.

Trees crashed, spilt in half, and became splinters as a giant demon stalked through them. He looked normal, handsome even, but when his eyes landed on her, their brilliant green flashed a blood red which made waves of nauseating shivers creep up and down Kagome's spine. Then Inuyasha appeared in front of her Tetsusaiga pointed at the demon, his roar was deafening, threatening. His crouch was deadly as he leaned forward ready for any sudden movements toward them. The giant demon just looked past Inuyasha and grinned at Kagome. Shippo appeared beside Inuyasha, his growling just as frightening. Even though his arm was gashed open, Shippo looked threatening and she was taken back. Then the demon did something unexpected, he leaned forward and fell to his knees and then his hands. Kagome's eyes widened as his skin ripped and his skin was replaced with fur black fur that speared over his body before she could blink. A muzzle rose out of his face and his teeth sharpened and grew. His back raised high, his spine longing itself, made her stomach roll with each crack of bone. His eyes stayed on her and when his transformation stopped he spoke.

"Oh, I can feel it. It's so powerful. I want it." His voice was soft like velvet, but there was hunger behind it and shudders escaped Kagome's body. "You have it, Kagome." When the demon said her name the two demons in front of her, roared and tensed in front of her. The demon just licked his lips and said, "Hmm. I can smell it in you. So tempting." Inuyasha roared, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The demon didn't look at Inuyasha, he didn't even bat an eyelash, but he responded, "I want it. I want what Kagome has." The giant wolf began to pace; left to right and left to right. The three followed and moved with the demon so he wouldn't have any openings. Then he edged closer to them, but Shippo and Inuyasha growled and he stopped moving and turned his giant head toward the left of them and his lips pulled over his teeth like an evil grin.

Shippo tensed and then Inuyasha as Shippo cursed. Then Kagome saw her, Aiko was running toward them. Her expression determined, but anxious. If there was any color left in Kagome's face it was gone. Shippo disappeared, but then so did the giant wolf. Within a matter of seconds there was a scream and then Shippo was thrown across the field, trees were thrown across the field with him and he disappeared into the forest, making a path of split trees. Kagome's heart stopped and then there was another scream. Inuyasha and Kagome tensed suddenly Aiko's body was thrown into the field, and before Inuyasha could respond Kagome was running to her.

The giant wolf threw her body like a ragged doll, she rolled until she came to a stop, sharp gasps of pain reached Kagome's ears and her feet pushed harder. She heard Inuyasha behind her, but she saw the wolf running toward her. Inuyasha's shout reached her ears, but she didn't pay any mind to them. Her gaze was locked on the Aiko's body and threw herself to her side. Then there was a shout, silence, and then a big bang shook the earth and Kagome turned in time to see the Wind Scar engulf the giant wolf. She turned to Aiko and the air rushed from her lungs; she was pale, a gash where the demon had bitten her to throw her across the field was a stomach wrenching sight, it started at her shoulder and then curved over her chest and ended at her waist, it was like a bit mark. Blood was pouring from the puncture wounds and Kagome took a deep breath and placed her hands over Aiko's wound and the light blue energy soon became the brilliant blue. The energy flowed easily to Aiko's body and her cries of pain became signs of relief. Aiko opened her eyes slowly and they moved over to Kagome's face, and her eyes widened, at first it was shock and then it was horror.

The pressure hit her in the chest full force. The wind was knocked out of her and she gulped and gasped for air.

She could feel the wolf's breath on the back of her neck and Kagome's body froze, her mind screaming at her to run, but then thinking that was a worse idea. Kagome shuddered as a slick, wet tongue licked her back all the way to her neck. Her heart pounded against her ribs that she thought that it would pound right out of her chest. Aiko propped herself up on her elbows and tired to move away, but the giant wolf growled and she froze, Aiko was stared at Kagome. Her mind and eyes clicking something together, but they were confused in a flash. A voice roared. Inuyasha.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!"

A deep throaty laugh came from behind her, and licked her again. Kagome's small hands turned into tight fists and her knuckles were a pale white. Inuyasha's snarl turned to something vicious, something unlike Inuyasha. The wolf laughed again deeply and said, "Oh, sweet Kagome. I can taste it. So powerful and tainted." He licked her again. Where was Inuyasha? Why wasn't he here? Was he hurt? Where is Shippo? God, somebody, anybody save them!? Those thoughts swirled inside Kagome's mind. Kagome caught something, something that she was doing, subconsciously.

She saw the flicker of a field, her force field. She and Aiko were trapped inside. The wolf was inside with them. She could hear Inuyasha swinging and hitting the field with the Tetsusaiga trying to get in and to save them and she prayed he wouldn't be stupid enough to touch it. Even though he is half human, his other half is demon and it could kill him. "Inuyasha-" she gasped as the wolf's teeth nipped at her kimono and then she was on the ground. She turned her face and saw Inuyasha, looking helpless. She saw the terror in his yes. The panic that was seeping out as he banged on the field each swing burnt his hands, but they healed as he pulled back to take another swing.

She knew that the force field kept demons out or in, but not humans. She had to get Aiko out this minute. Her bow was beside Aiko and she turned toward Aiko and inclined her head, but her eyes popped open and her breath disappeared, Aiko screamed while Inuyasha nearly thrashed at the field. His snarl was malicious, merciless, but there was something else, something behind all the threatening noise. Teeth bore into her shoulder and she screamed and then whimpered, "Aiko run!" Aiko sat motionless, but then she was up and running and before the giant wolf could get her on the ground she was stumbling out of the force field. The wolf banged up against the wall and whimpered as it was shot backward. Kagome stood up clutching her shoulder, her knees were unsteady and she stumbled forward. Her hands reached out to grab her bow.

Inuyasha screamed her name, but she didn't have time to react. Her head bounced and landed back on the bloodied ground with a thud. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she struggled to get a breath. Her eyes went wide her heart stopped when white, pure, energy flooded her veins. The wolf's giant teeth snapped at her, "GIVE IT TO ME!" Kagome didn't even have time to get a good decent breath when his fangs sunk into her shoulder, but a scream escaped her lips none the less. Her hands pushed themselves up against the giant wolf's neck in self defense. She didn't summon it, she didn't ask for its help, but she felt the blue energy seep out of her being.

He couldn't get to her a second time… useless. He pounded on the force field again and again; scorching his hands every time his skin came in contact with the field… he was going to lose her again. His heart stopped when her terrified scream reached his ears. He heard the bastard's teeth puncture her skin one tooth at a time and his heart stumbled each time. He didn't have time to react or to do anything for that matter when the white light engulfed inside the force field. The light was blinding, but he didn't shut his eyes still trying to see into the force field hoping to see her standing there alive at least. He felt Aiko grab his kimono when she ran through the field holding on for dear life. Turning her face away from the blinding light as it exploded inside Kagome's force field.

Then it was gone. The white light was gone. And she was laying on the ground panting hard and her eyes open wide… no sigh of relief escaped his lips. Aiko loosened her grip on the kimono and then was running toward her, but Inuyasha was already kneeling over her still form. She was fine, physically. No puncture wounds… only the crusting blood on the tattered, green kimono. Her body was stiff and rigid as Inuyasha grabbed her arms. Her face was pale, her lips a pale pink, and her eyes so distant. His breathing was sharp and fast as he gripped her arms tighter and shook her gently. A second past and he shouted her name, "Kagome!" Her hazel eyes blinked and then they focused on Inuyasha.

"You idiot." He shouted furiously, but she smiled knowing this kind of reaction from him. This was normal for her; this was his normal reaction if she did something reckless or plain stupid. His frown was deep, but her smile shattered his temper and he grabbed her to his chest. She giggled and whispered, "I'm fine." He pulled back to look at her and her smile was still on her lips, he shook his head and said, "You are you a complete idiot." They were close enough that their noses touched and they could feel each other breath on one another's faces. Her smile widened and she gasped when he brought his mouth down on hers.

It was quick, but passionate and Kagome felt the blush on her cheeks rise. This was so out of character for him, but it was growing on her. His nose twitched and his eyes grew serious and then she realized what he smelled, Shippo's blood. Inuyasha stood in an instant and pulled Kagome up. She pushed him forward and shouted, "Go! Go get him!" Inuyasha gave her one quick look before he disappeared into a red blur.

Kagome looked toward the direction of Shippo's beaten path and then her mind remembered Aiko. Her eyes searched the field, but found Aiko a few feet from where she stood. Kagome was taken back from her stance; her kimono was shredded and she held it to her slight form, there were no nicks or scratches on her arms, face or rather her chest. There were no scars left behind of what really happened to her body, her hands in tight fists. But what confused Kagome was the look in her eyes; distant, hesitate, rapturous and hopeful. She turned to see what Aiko was gazing at, but when she did she wished she hadn't. Inuyasha had one of Shippo's arms around his shoulders allowing Shippo to lean into Inuyasha for support. He was battered and bruised, but she could see his wounds healing magnificently fast.

Inuyasha. Aiko was looking at him. Kagome's frantic eyes went unfocused as she turned around to stare unbelievingly back at Aiko and her breathing ceased to nothing. She knew that look; she spent her first life giving Inuyasha that look, hoping he didn't catch her in the act. Her heart stumbled and then it went wild. Not this, she didn't want this to happen. How could this happen? She didn't want this to keep them apart; she didn't want to have anymore bumps in the road with him anymore she couldn't bear it. Her first life was painful enough and this had to happen, to her of all people?

Her mind replied everything Kasumi and Shippo said to her about her lost memories, every little detail that she could remember that they said. She went over everything they told her about Kikyo, every experience, every situation they had together. She was realizing something, something that made her choke on the upcoming tears that pricked at her eyes.

She had come back from the dead like Kikyo and finding Inuyasha begging to have her again, but what she didn't know was that someone else had fallen in love with the same hanyou.

* * *

Please forgive my long absence. I was reading over the story and found some major mistakes, with the whole jewel situation. I want you to know with the storyline that the Jewel is in the village and was not wished upon. It is guarded by Noriko, but it seems not anymore. You will have to read the next chapter and I am half way done with it so it will be up next week. Thank you for your patience.

-LadybugChild


	8. Chapter 8

**Miracle**

Chapter Eight

Battlefield.

Someone else was in love with him. The hot tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused for them to fall. She didn't want Inuyasha to see fresh tears or smell them forming. The knot in her throat was choking her and making her choke on the tears that wouldn't fall from her eyes. Kagome held on tighter to her ripped kimono as her shoulders sagged. She couldn't look away from Aiko even though her mind was shouting at her to do so, she couldn't. She never thought that this would happen, ever, but with her and Inuyasha's luck it was a possibility.

Inuyasha and Shippo soon stood in front of both women and sensed something that was wrong. Shippo looked at Aiko and then looked at Inuyasha then finally on Kagome and his gaze froze when his eyes landed on her beautiful horrified face. Inuyasha grew rapidly uneasy with Kagome's expression and the emotion pouring out of her. He took a step forward, but staggered when Shippo's voice filled the tense air, "Aiko how did you find us out here and why the hell are you out here?" Shippo knew he had to change the situation or something would happen, something that no one would like.

All of the attention was suddenly on Aiko and her eyes were suddenly serious, but Kagome could see the anxiety and embarrassment hiding behind her facade. Though she looked away when Inuyasha looked at her, and yet her voice was strong and confident, "I was with Aunt Noriko out in the fields and then she," Aiko's eyes traveled over to Kagome, "She couldn't sense the Shikon no Tama anymore." The air grew tense and Inuyasha was in front of her, inches from her face, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aiko quickly looked at Inuyasha and for a brief moment her eyes saddened and then Aiko's eyes were on Kagome and her expression was hard not like the Aiko she first met in the clearing. Then it clicked, all the puzzle pieces were put. All of the air rushed out of Kagome's lungs; it was her fault. That's why there are so many demons in the area now. Why the giant wolf demon came and attacked out of nowhere. The Jewel was coming alive again, but why now? Kagome's hazel eyes grew wider as she realized the reason, it was because of her, and the Jewel somehow felt her presences. That's why the giant wolf demon took notice of her when she appeared on the battlefield. Why the wolf played with her, asking, pleading for something she didn't know she had.

"Oh…" that's all she could think of to say.

Kagome felt her heart stop as Aiko's eyes narrowed slightly at her words, but she quickly looked away. Inuyasha looked at Aiko and then at Kagome, her hand went up to find the scar and he was over to her in seconds stopping her hand before making contact with it, but it wasn't the scar Kagome was reaching for, it was her heart, the Jewel. Kagome licked her lips and looked away from Aiko to gaze at Inuyasha, his golden eyes worried and confused. His lips were slow as he whispered, "What?" She looked down, but Inuyasha's hands held her face and made her look at him. Kagome swallowed, tightened her grip on her kimono again, and before she could whisper Aiko answered instead, "The Shikon no Tama felt Kagome-sama when she returned to this world. The Shikon no Tama has found its _rightful_ protector again and has returned to its protector so that it may not be removed," Kagome shivered at the comment, "The pull to the Shikon no Tama is stronger now that Kagome-sama is back that is why there are so many demons in the area now. The Shikon no Tama is responding to her presences. Every demon is going to come looking for it," Aiko stopped for a moment to look at Inuyasha and then looked away with pity and sympathy, "Every demon is going to be looking for Kagome-sama."

When Aiko didn't continue to speak the two demons were quiet and still, trying to make sense of everything that Aiko had said.

Kagome didn't know what Inuyasha's reaction would be to this, but it wasn't this. His eyes turned to stone and he froze in place with her face still cupped in his hands. She grabbed his arms and squeezed them hoping to distract him and get his mind off whatever it was on at the moment. She felt his chest rumble against hers as he growled in his throat and he dropped his hands down to her wrists and then held her hands tightly. His face was in a snarl and it frightened her, she moved forward trying to get his attention. His eyes were covered by his silver bangs and when she leaned toward him she bit back a gasp, his eyes had a tint of red to them. She realized he didn't want this, she realized what Shippo and Kasumi told her how Inuyasha didn't want to fight anymore, and all of it was true.

"Inuyasha." Kagome murmured slowly and she could see his eyes move slowly move over her face and she could see the red fading out of his eyes. Once more gold eyes were gazing at her, they looked at each other; his eyes were sorrowful, but determined. Kagome gave him a weak smile that he did not return, but he cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I'll protect you this time, Kagome, don't worry," Inuyasha murmured, his voice deep and low as he made his promise. She gave him another small smile and said, "I know you will."

It was quiet again within the small group, Shippo shifted his feet and slowly gazed at Aiko and saw that she was looking at the Kagome and Inuyasha, and he saw that she was trying to hide her emotions. He had to help her get her mind on something else. "That makes sense, but what I don't understand is why the Jewel disappeared from Noriko's hand and molded itself to Kagome." Shippo's voice was soft and he could tell that the scene was becoming uncomfortable, but this conversation had to be discussed. Kagome turned her head to Shippo and saw him glance over at Aiko once or twice while speaking. Inuyasha didn't pay attention he just continued to stare at Kagome's face like she was the only person there. "We'll talk about this later we need to get out of the clearing and back to the village; my mother and Kasumi are probably worried." Aiko said quietly ignoring Shippo's question and already moving away from the battlefield, picking up the bow and arrows, and toward the village.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and Shippo leaned his head back to look up at the sky, as rain droplets started to fall. They were all drenched in seconds and Inuyasha picked Kagome up and huddled her to his chest without a word. His skin was hot and it felt good with the ice cold rain falling on her and she readjusted her kimono. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see Shippo pick up Aiko and soon follow behind them. Kagome could barely see Aiko and at the moment she was glad she couldn't, guilt washed over her and she sighed against Inuyasha's neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into Inuyasha's warm body and in response he pulled her closer to him.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, raised her head and quickly said, "The baby! We have to get to the baby!" Inuyasha looked down at her, drops of water ran down his face and fell onto hers, he nodded, "Yeah I know." Then turned his head and shouted over his shoulder, "I'm takin' Kagome to our hut, we gotta get the pup!" A second later Shippo's voice could barely be heard over the falling rain, "Okay! I'll drop off Aiko and meet you two there!" Inuyasha didn't reply and moved faster through the forest.

The forest allowed some shelter from the rain, but not enough to keep them from getting soaked further. Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder again, listening to his controlled breathing, hearing his feet pounded against the forest floor at a steady pace, it was relaxed so soothing, but it didn't matter how soothing it was, Kagome couldn't get the way Aiko looked at Inuyasha out of her mind. Did he know that Aiko loved him? Did he know that the position they were in again was like before? No, he couldn't possibly know because he was too dense and… She was crushed; she didn't want Aiko to go through what she went did while Kikyo was wandering. It pained her even more now that she thought about it and it made her angry that Shippo knew about it and didn't tell her. She knew that she would have been upset if he had told her, but to find out like this wasn't any better. It was different wasn't it? The relationship with Inuyasha and her was different than Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship, it was different wasn't it, she didn't come back alive wanting to kill Inuyasha, wanting revenge because he lived and she didn't? That was the purpose of why she died so that he could live.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Inuyasha squeezed her gently, she looked up; Inuyasha was staring straight ahead, but saw his anxious and worried expression, she realized that her emotions were the reason of his worry and she felt awful that she was making him uneasy. Kagome slowly raised her hand and cupped his cheek turning his face to hers, the action caused him to stop running, but she didn't notice. She swallowed and his eyes swept over her face lingering over her lips, but then he was looking into her eyes making her bones melt. She licked her lips and whispered, "Don't worry; we'll get through this mess together, okay?" He answered by slowly leaning his face down and gently touching her lips with his; she closed her eyes putting the smallest pressure to his lips. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her, he pulled away and leaned his forehead on her and simply looked at her. It wasn't really a kiss, but it was welcomed by both of them. Kagome's cheeks were a soft pink and Inuyasha gave her a half grin and she smiled back.

He swallowed, turned his head forward and started walking; Kagome couldn't hear the baby fussing and looked to see where they were and was surprised to see that they were a couple of feet from the hut. In an instance Inuyasha tensed and whispered, "I can't smell the pup." Kagome took two seconds to replay what he said before she panicked, "What? Where is he? He can't have disappeared just like," Inuyasha interrupted her by shouting; "Kasumi came and took him. Don't freak out Kagome."

She instantly relaxed as she understood, Kasumi must have come and got him when they showed up at Kohana's hut without him, and she scowled herself for not taking him to their hut. It never crossed her mind and she was mad at herself for it. "Don't beat yourself up for not taking him to their hut, it's fine, we'll take the pup to theirs _next_ time." Kagome heard how his tone shifted to easy to hard with the word next, the next time they would have to fight, the next time she would have to fight for her life, sighed and nodded, "Okay."

They were silent as Inuyasha jogged through the forest and to Kohana's hut and as they got closer Inuyasha could hear the pup's cries. When Kagome could finally hear them she edged Inuyasha to go faster and a minute later they were on the porch and pushing away the reed door. As Kagome stepped in she saw, Satoru covering his ears and heard him saying, Finally, while Kasumi tried to hush the fussing baby and on one side of her, Shippo sat trying to make the baby laugh, Aiko coming out of the other room with a new kimono on and an extra one in hand, but no Kohana. All looked up, besides Shippo, to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "It's about time you two got here," Satoru muttered but was silenced by Inuyasha, "Shut it Satoru!"

Kagome smiled at Kasumi and rushed over to her and the whimpering baby in her arms. Kasumi stood as Kagome reached her and said, "I went to get him as soon as you two left, you didn't have him with you so I brought him here. We fed him once while he was here and cleaned him up as well, but he started crying again so mother went out to get more milk though he wanted you of course." The baby was quiet as soon as he saw Kagome and was even smiling when he was in her arms, she could see tear stains running down his cheeks and knew that they had a hard time with him. Kagome smiled down at him and ran her finger gently down his nose and then looked up at Kasumi and said, "Thank you for taking care of him." Kasumi just smiled and said, "It was fun and a little hard a few times, but we were worried about you," and then Kasumi looked over her Kimono and gasped, "Your kimono is destroyed Kagome- chan, so was Aiko's!"

Aiko appeared by Kagome's side, as Kasumi finished talking and giving her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Here Kagome-sama, it is not as elegant as your other kimono, but it will have to do for now." Aiko handed her a soft cotton blue kimono and Kagome adjusted the baby with one arm and then reached out with one hand, but a clawed hand came into view and took it, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha behind her. Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up as Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers, but guilt pooled at the pit of her stomach as she turned around to face Aiko again, she saw Aiko looking down and then back to Kagome. Kagome nodded and murmured, "Thank you." Aiko didn't smile this time only nodded, her voice soft, "Your welcome, Kagome-sama. You can change out of your kimono in the next room."

Shippo could sense how uncomfortable and guilty Kagome was and it was making him rather uncomfortable as well. He knew that Aiko wouldn't get in the way of Kagome and Inuyasha he also knew that Kagome would do the same if she was in Aiko's position, but she wasn't and it made it difficult for both women because Inuyasha was too distracted in trying control his thoughts of the past and Kagome, to see that Aiko had such strong feelings for him that it went completely over his head for many years. Now that Kagome was back, Inuyasha was different the way he stood next to her, the way he looked at her, his words that were for her, it wasn't like Inuyasha at all. Shippo supposed that Inuyasha was going to stay with her as long as she could stay in this world if the Kami wanted to take her away again. He could say that he loved as much as he could while she was here and while he did that Aiko would suffer every waking moment. He also knew that he had to talk with Kagome about this topic and it unnerved him the way she looked at him when she came in the hut soaking wet, it was very unsettling.

Kagome nodded again and Kasumi came to take the baby in her arms while Inuyasha gave her the kimono and then she went to the next room to get out of the tattered, filthy kimono. A candle was lit in the room causing shadows to dance and move along the wood walls. As Kagome looked around she saw that it was where Kohana slept and was also where they kept everything from her past. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she peeled the wet kimono away from her body and she quickly wrapped herself in the warm, dry one. Her hand brushed the scar and Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine and quickly fixed the kimono. Her unnaturally long black hair stuck to her face and the braid was loose so she undid the soaked, black, locks and wrung her damp over the tattered kimono she then pulled it into a high ponytail, her bangs clung to her forehead, but those would dry quickly so she didn't bother with them. She straightened her kimono that clung to her damp body and grabbed the old kimono off the ground and tuck it under her arm. As she walked out of the small room she felt warmth surround her chilled body.

As Shippo threw a log into the fire pit, flames and sparks flew up and the burnt wood fell into ash and it sent a wave of heat throughout the room; they were soon warmed by the fire. Kagome saw that everyone had sat down and got comfortable; Aiko, Kasumi and Shippo all sat around the fire smiling at the baby in Kasumi's lap, Satoru faced down on his futon, and she found Inuyasha leaning against a wall. Kasumi smiled at her and stood up and brought the little one to her and Kagome gladly took him and snuggled him into her arms, she smiled back at her and then Kasumi turned and walked back to the fire. She saw that Aiko had gotten up and go into the other room while Kasumi gave her the baby. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and found his eyes on her, the fire's glow making his eyes look warm and liquid. Having his intense gaze on her made her blush, she knew she blushed, the heat rose to her face and it was from the fire. It made her bones melt and she tired to contain herself as she walked over and sit next to him and then snuggled closer to his warmth, "We'll wait until the storm's passes and until Kohana gets back." She whispered into his shoulder, he felt him nod and then lay the top of his head on hers. She dropped the kimono beside her on the floor and scooted closer to Inuyasha.

She signed and leaned more against Inuyasha's shoulder, she finally noticed that Inuyasha hadn't changed out of the Fire Rat, but she rarely saw him without it so she wasn't all that surprised. She could feel Inuyasha's hand wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer to his sweet warmth and she hummed and she could feel her cheeks burn, but the feeling was short lived when the baby started fussing in Kagome's arms. "Shh," Kagome whispered, "I'm here, food is on the way." What the baby did next was surprising; he turned in Kagome's arms until his face was pressed up against one of her breasts and her cheeks burned a bright red as she felt his mouth tried to find a nipple.

Inuyasha shifted next to her and she turned her head to face him and saw that he was just as shocked as she was, Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and the baby and then brought out his clawed hand and gently rested his hand on the baby's head. The baby stilled and turned its head in Inuyasha's direction and then the baby adjusted itself again into Kagome's arms. Kagome looked at the baby and then back at Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked amazed that the baby just stopped trying to nurse when Inuyasha touched him. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Nothin'." He was just as stunned as she was that the pup stopped looking for something to eat. They just stared at one another and then stared at Shippo when he cleared his throat.

"You probably told him to stop." Shippo said looking at the couple and the baby, while his giant hand held Kasumi's small one. "What are ya talkin' about?" Inuyasha barked. Shippo looked at Kasumi and then back to the couple and replied seriously, "You probably told him to stop trying to nurse with your eyes and he obeyed your request because you're the alpha in his eyes." It took Inuyasha one second to understand the statement and then a smirk was forming, "Well, he should- OW, What was that for?" Kagome had elbowed him in his side and rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but she couldn't help but smile, that hadn't changed one bit.

While Inuyasha mumbled unintelligent under his breath, Kagome turned her attention to Shippo and asked, "What do you mean 'told'? Do you mean Inuyasha wanted the baby to stop and the baby could tell from one look what Inuyasha wanted him to do?" Shippo nodded his head, "Basically, yeah. He is a dog demon obviously you can tell by his eye color and the ears so he must understand Inuyasha pretty well." Kagome agreed, but said, "Yes, but have you ever heard of a dog demon having black hair? Shouldn't his hair color be silver like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's?" Shippo paused for a moment and then stated, "Well, Sesshomaru and Rin's girl has black hair so it might not be so rare. Though I would have to admit he doesn't really smell all pure dog demon, besides the human half, he's got something else in his blood. Wolf, maybe? I don't know for sure, but he isn't pure dog demon like Inuyasha is."

Kagome looked down at the baby again and whispered, "Well, you're full of surprises aren't you and causing everyone's confusion, little one?" She heard Inuyasha mumbled a quiet _keh_ and rolled her eyes and the baby smiled at her through his sleepy eyes and once his golden eyes had finally closed Kohana appeared in the doorway soaking wet, water dripping from her clothes and onto the wooden floor. Kasumi rushed to her and took her arm, "Why didn't you wait the storm out, Mama?" Kohana shrugged a shoulder, "I knew that the boy is impatient," Kohana said, Kagome could hear the humor in her voice as Kohana gestured to the bottle of goat's milk, "and I knew that Kagome and the boys would be back soon." Kohana murmured as she looked at Kagome's blood stained kimono, Inuyasha, and then looked over at Shippo nodding at each person. Kasumi nodded and said, "Aiko came back with Shippo, she was in the battle, too." Kohana's face paled for one second and then asked, "Is she alright?"

Kagome swallowed and the image of Aiko's tattered body on the battlefield made her sick to her stomach, the blood flowing from each puncture wound made Kagome's face turn pale, but she manage to say, "Yes, she's alright. She did good helping us." It was a lie, but she couldn't tell Kohana that her daughter almost died today. Inuyasha's arm tightened around her waste and Kagome could see that Kohana was about to say something, but Shippo caught her attention, "Aiko did pretty well with us, Noriko trained her well so far." Kagome couldn't see Kohana's face, but she did see her nod, "Well, I'm grateful she did well." Kasumi took a hold of Kohana's hand and quickly murmured, "Aiko is in the back room." Kohana nodded and Kasumi let go of her mother as Kohana made her way toward Kagome and Inuyasha and handed Kagome the bottle. Kagome knew that Kohana knew that she lied from her worried and stern expression and then she was walking quickly in the back room to find Aiko.

Kagome let the breath out she had been holding and leaned her head back Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her, her hazel eyes were closed and her eyebrows were pulled together, her lips in a slight frown, and he could sense her worry and guilt. "Hey," he moved his hand that was around her waist up to her face and gently turned it toward his, the action caused her to open her eyes and her cheeks to turn a light pink. "Don't worry, Kagome." He didn't know what she was worrying about, but he wanted her to stop and relax and smile. She did smile at his concern and she leaned her head against his shoulder, but the feeling of guilt never left her.

Kagome sighed, He didn't know; thank Kami, but it only made her feel even guiltier. She wanted to know if he had any feelings for Aiko, if they shared anything, something, but Shippo would have told her that so her worry lessened and she took a deep breath and let it out.

The warm milk in her hand was not unnoticed by the little one, his squirms and little cries told her that. She smiled down at the little one and raised him a little and brought the bottle to his ready lips. It was like the first time she fed him, his eyes were half shut and his suckling was slow and steady. As the bottle emptied his suckling got slower until he wasn't feeding anymore and fast asleep. Kagome's eye lids were falling as she held the sleeping baby in her arms and then a moment later she was soundlessly asleep.

She was awakened when Inuyasha, shook her gently sawing, "The storm past, Kagome. Kagome," He brushed away her bangs with his hand and trail along her cheek, "You can sleep, I'll carry ya." She was asleep before he could finish and Inuyasha carefully picked her up with the baby still sleeping in her arms.

As Shippo held the reed door to the side and Inuyasha walked out into the cool night and instantly felt Kagome shiver, he automatically pulled her closer. Shippo ran past him and to get to the hut. He didn't dare try to run with the two in his arms so it was a slow way to the hut, but as he got there, Shippo was there and holding the reed door away a second time. Inuyasha walked into the other room and Shippo took the pup from Kagome's arms and held him in his while Inuyasha lay Kagome on his futon and then Shippo put the sleeping pup beside her.

The two stood there and stared at the sleeping woman and child for a moment before Inuyasha felt Shippo pat his back. Inuyasha looked over and saw that

Shippo had a smile on his face as he looked at the two sleeping then he looked at Inuyasha and said, "Well, I think I need to get my own place." Inuyasha scowled at him with a light blush on his cheeks, but Shippo just smiled and chuckled quietly. Shippo turned and gently plotted down on his futon and turned over to see that Inuyasha had confusion written across his face, then Shippo looked to his futon and smirked, "Just sleep with them tonight don't be embarrassed Inu." Inuyasha growled at him and the noise caused the pup to shift in his sleep. Shippo smirked at Inuyasha again once the pup stilled and turned over waiting to hear what he would do.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Shippo's back and wished he could beat the brat to a pulp, but didn't want to wake up the pup or Kagome. Then he looked at his futon, Kagome lay there with the pup snuggled against her chest. The scene made his heart go wild; he never slept in the same bed with Kagome or anyone for that matter. He swallowed hard as he took off the outer Fire Rat and left the inner kimono in its place he would usually talk everything off his upper body, but he decided not tonight. He took a few steps toward them, but stopped and controlled his uneven breathing then with the Fire Rat in hand he slowly laid down next to Kagome's warm body and once he was laying next to her he pulled the Fire Rat over their bodies to keep them warm for the night.

Kagome's body snuggled into his own and Inuyasha couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her and the sleeping pup. Her content sign reached his ears and his small smile was hidden in her shoulder. His eyes closed and he felt himself fall into a blissful sleep with Kagome and the pup.

Shippo smirked as he lay on his futon, they look like a family, he thought and smiled. He closed his eyes and he slowly let sleep overcome him.

Her scent. Sweet rain.

Her scent was everywhere, in the pillows, in the sheets of the futon, on his skin, in his hair and he smiled. The sheets were full of their warmth, her warmth and Inuyasha pulled her closer, but a little body was in the way though. He cracked an eye open and saw that the pup had somehow gotten in-between Kagome and him during the night. He didn't mind though, Kagome was less than an arms length away. His golden gaze was soon on Kagome's sleeping face and another smile found its way on his lips. She looked beautiful, but she always looked beautiful, his thoughts made him blush. Her breathing was slow and even making the doubts of this being a dream cease to nothing. His hand rested on her waist, but he moved it until it was slowly traveling up and down her arm tracing designs on her skin gently with his claws.

Shippo had left, that's what woke him, he said that he was gonna go down to see Kasumi and get somethin' to eat. Told them to come down when everybody woke up. He nodded to let the kid know he heard, but didn't open his eyes to see him leave.

It was like this for another hour or so, peaceful and quiet then he could hear Kagome start to wake. He could feel her muscles became taunt as her body stretched underneath the blanket. Then she lay still and her eye lids fluttered open and suddenly captivating, hazel eyes were staring at him and the corner of her lips turned up into a sweet smile as she looked at him. He felt his cheeks heat up at her smile realizing that he was caught staring at her as she woke up.

"Good morning." She whispered and he answered her with a small smile. She looked down at the bundle between them and giggled quietly as she looked back up at him. "How long have you been up?" She whispered and Inuyasha just shrugged, "About an hour or so." Kagome nodded and just noticed that his arm was around her waist. She blushed and so did he as he realized it too, but he didn't move it and she didn't ask him to move it, so it stayed there taking in her warmth. "Where did Shippo go?" She asked looking over her shoulder Inuyasha just snorted quietly and whispered, "Went down to see Kasumi and grab somethin' to eat." Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment and then she leaned in until their noses touched.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a second as her lips brushed his and then they closed as she put more pressure to his and then pull away as she said, "Good morning again." He smirked and pulled her in for another chaste kiss, loving the feel of her lips on his. They pulled apart and Inuyasha brushed a hand through her hair, her _long_ hair, it seemed endless. He thought she could read his mind, "It's so long, so much hair, I need to cut it." She whispered. Inuyasha shrugged, "It's alright," he twirled a strand with his fingers, "It was never this long before." Kagome smiled, "I've never had it this long. It's longer than yours." She heard a _Keh _and giggled more. He smiled at her, hearing her laugh caused his heart go wild. "I'll have to get Kasumi to cut my hair." Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha muttered, "She screwed her hair tryin' to cut it." Kagome's eyebrows rose and her smile widened, "What happened?" "Keh, she got somethin' stuck in her hair and she tried to cut it and she did it all uneven. Looked like someone threw a fur hide on top of her head!" He muttered causing Kagome to shake with laughter trying not to make a sound.

Inuyasha just looked at her and smiled seeing her face brighten as she tried to keep silent, trying not to wake the pup. He could see tears at the corners of her eyes from laughing. Her laughing was contagious and he couldn't help but laugh silently with her. It took awhile for them to calm down and Kagome whispered, "Well then I'll have Kohana cut it for me." Inuyasha agreed and brushed his hand over her cheek.

He slowly took her hand in his and for a long time they just stared at one another. For awhile it was only them and the little between them, silent and peaceful. His golden gaze never left hers, Kagome thought of the years that could have happened if she had survived her last battle; a family perhaps, children with Inuyasha, a lifetime with him, seeing Miroku and Sango's kids grow up, watching _their_ children grow. She thought of the possibilities she could have had with him 75 years ago, but she reminded herself that it could happen now, in the present, in the near future. Inuyasha's mind thought of the future, how much time he had with her, how he was going to love her as much as he could. He knew she loved him and he prayed to Kami that she knew he loved her and if she didn't he was going to show her how much he did, how much he does love her.

They were like that for hours just staring mesmerizing each feature of the other, thinking of the past, of the future, and the present and thinking of the other, loving the other with unsaid love.

Breakfast was more like an early lunch as Inuyasha, Kagome and the little one arrived, but it was breakfast nonetheless. Everyone was placed around the unlit fire place, some eating and some full from a good breakfast. After the meal, everyone sat around and talked about nothing and everything. The hut was full of laughter from telling stories of the past and joking around. Kagome had convinced Kohana to cut her hair and once that was done Kagome's hair was only down to her lower back. She, Kasumi, and Kohana had fed and changed the little one and Kagome had even talked Inuyasha into feeding the younger hanyou. It was a tender sight indeed.

"Come on, Inuyasha, just feed him. It's not that hard. Go on!" Kagome coaxed Inuyasha as he huffed at the pup and the bottle of milk in her hand. "No way, not gonna do it." He scoffed at her, but Kagome knew what to say next, "Inuyasha, it's easy… Are you afraid you can't handle a baby?" Her smile was coy and she put on an innocent façade. She knew he greatly disliked being implied as weak, she knew she had rubbed him wrong then and she knew that he was going to prove her wrong. His golden eyes narrowed as he glared at her, he sat still for a moment, just glaring at her with narrowed eyes. Then he looked to the people around him; Kohana sat on a pillow her smirk made her laughing lines more defined, her eyes held amusement as she looked at him and Kagome. His golden gaze turned toward Kasumi and Shippo sitting next to each other, Shippo smirked while Kasumi just smiled, but both had the look of amusement like Kohana. The two others were missing. From their smirks he knew they weren't going to help him out of his present situation, and he groaned inwardly.

Finally, his gaze was back on Kagome, the corners of her lips turned up in a smirk and then she inclined the bottle toward him and he took it; her smirk deepened. She shuffled on her knees until she was in front of him gently settling the baby in his open arms. The pup lifted his chin as he looked up at Inuyasha and his golden eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of him. That made Inuyasha's eyebrow lift and become hidden in his bangs while Kagome stifled her giggle. Kagome reached and cupped the baby's head and she gently brushed the pup's ears, his eyes looked over at her she could see the curiosity in his young gold eyes, but she just smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand that held the bottle and bring it to the pup's lips. The pup refused to open his mouth and Kagome had to swallow her giggle again.

Inuyasha's eyebrow was twitching, the pup refused to let him feed him. He was getting agitated at the pup and then the little one looked away from Kagome and up at him, the little pup's gaze widened and he suddenly popped open his mouth and began suckling. Kagome could hold back the laughter anymore and giggled at the sight. Apparently, from what she saw Inuyasha had _told_ the little one to start eating or not eat at all. Inuyasha snapped his head up to look at her, "What are you laughin' at?" He muttered and all she could do was smile and he could feel the heat rush to his face and he quickly looked back down at the pup in his arms.

His eyes were half open as always, his suckling was a bit quicker though, but he shrugged it off. The blanket around him was loosen enough to see the clothe diaper he was wearing, his eyes trailed up to see that Kagome still had a hand on the pup's head softly rubbing the pup's ears and hair. He suddenly realized that the pup was going to stay, permanently, with Kagome and _he_ was going to be with Kagome. Kagome was going to take the pup in as her own, as the pup's mother. His chest tightened as he realized the reality of it, Kagome was going to mother the pup and he would be the father figure in the pup's life, he swallowed hard. He panicked for just a spilt second and then he didn't really mind, having to raise the pup was going to be frustrating, going to be a dad was going to be some tough work, but with Kagome there it didn't seem so bad. He smiled as the pup finished the milk with one last suck and then Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was looking at him.

She could see something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen before in his golden gaze, she couldn't even name it, but it made a light blush appear on her cheeks and a sweet smile grace her lips.

"See, it wasn't that hard, Inuyasha." Shippo chuckled purposely ending the moment between the two, but his chuckling was short lived as an elbow dug into his ribs. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and Kagome gently pulled the soon to be sleeping baby out of Inuyasha's arms and walked into the other room so that she could let him sleep while the others talked. She laid him on the futon and brushed a few strands from his face and continued to blush as she did so.

In the other room, Inuyasha glared at Shippo as he set the bottle to the side and pull his hands inside his sleeves. Kasumi did the same thing, but her silent treatment caused a bigger raise out of Shippo. "You're so mean Shippo!" Kasumi scowled. Shippo's shoulders slumped as he pouted as he muttered, "It was just a joke!" Kasumi huffed, "And a mean one at that." Shippo's shoulders slumped further and Kohana chuckled as he got scowled by Kasumi, Inuyasha just smirked saying, "Serves you right, kid." Shippo just crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from him, Inuyasha snickered. Then Kagome walked out of the other room placed herself next to Inuyasha and automatically Inuyasha pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her waist and she leans into him and lays her head on his shoulder. A routine they could both get used to.

Kohana stood and stretched her legs saying, "Well, Kagome-sama I have some pots and pans that might interest you. I do get the feeling that you would like to cook from time to time so that you wouldn't have to come down her for every meal," She smiled at her, "Having four more mouths to feed is a lot of work." Kohana winked and Kagome chuckled, "Yes that would be amazing, thank you very much." Kohana just smiled and shrugged, "My pleasure, Kagome-sama. You may have them after dinner tonight." Kagome smiled and thanked her again. Kohana excused herself from the hut soon afterward explaining she had a lot of gossip to catch up on and leaving the silent four.

Kagome sighed, it was going to be a long and slow day she knew, but as Inuyasha leaned his head on her head, she smiled and leaned into him more. Yeah, it was going to be a long and good day.

The day was long, lazy, but good. The four had talked about friends and family; Koga, Sesshomaru, their families. Even though Shippo had already told her about the main major happenings, Kasumi, Shippo, and Inuyasha told her random stories of the kid's childhoods, who lost the first tooth, how many battles they won (even though she didn't think that was an awesome childhood memory), funny stories, the girl drama that Rin had with her daughter and the same with Ayame, the arrogance of the boys, all their personalities, all their flaws, all of the things she had missed. After that, she felt as if she had known them since they were born. After, the topic of the Jewel was brought up.

Inuyasha tightened his grip around instinctively, and Kagome welcomed the tight embrace. Kasumi already knew what had happened, Aiko had told her last night after Kagome and the boys had left. They didn't want to put the village in more danger now that demons were going to become more frequent, they decided that would have to travel to keep the village as safe as possible, but Kagome worried about traveling with the baby. Kasumi said that he could stay here while they traveled, but Kagome didn't like that idea either she wanted him to stay with her. So the little one would go with them, even though Kagome didn't like it, but she would rather have him with her and protect him herself. So it was settled that they would travel.

They had talked well into the evening. They had talked as Kohana came in and began cooking; Kasumi had helped make the supper. Aiko and Satoru had joined them just as Kohana finished cooking supper. It was while they ate, and it was once again tense and awkward with Aiko there, she spoke little, and after she finished she left, saying that Noriko needed her company. Kagome was guilt, she was running Aiko out of her own home, so she was glad Kohana had given her the pots, she wouldn't have to stay at Kohana's house and eat while Aiko wasn't comfortable in her own home. The little one didn't wake up until supper started and he ate and watched and listened to the many conversations around him. Kasumi and Kohana had asked if she had thought of any names for the little baby in her arms, but none had come to her. Other than the guilt it was a very, very lazy day, Kagome was glad to go back to the hut and sleep, apparently doing nothing all day makes you feel tired even more.

They walked home; Shippo carried three pots while Inuyasha carried four, and Kagome smiled, he always has to prove himself, she thought. The little one bundled up in the cool evening air. The sun was almost gone along with the warmth; it seemed that fall was coming. The walk was very slow and Kagome often closed her eyes or peeked at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye. Smiling and blushing seeing that he was doing the same. She could feel loose hair sway against her skin even through the kimono, goose bumps littered her skin and she held the baby tighter wondering how much warmth could come off a little body like his.

Then the silhouette of the house came into view. It looked cold without a light and life inside the small hut, but it was home. She smiled at that. The boys went on ahead and jumped onto the porch, ignoring the steps of the porch, and brushed inside the hut while she picked up her pace. The little pup's eyes wondered around looking and awing over everything.

Then soon both of them were inside and seeing the boys putting the pots in the little ground shelves, near the cooking area. The little in her arms squirmed and she set him down on his back on a large, brown cushion close to the wall. The little one smiled up at her and then his eyes moved on and explored the ceiling of the hut and moved his head to see more. Suddenly Kagome felt the fire's warmth on the side of her body and turned to see Shippo get done starting the fire, she looked around and couldn't find her silver haired hanyou. "Where did Inuyasha go?" She asked Shippo her voice a little high. Shippo shrugged, "Had to do his business." Kagome nodded blushing, but relieved. "Hey Kagome," Shippo said, his hand itched the back of his neck, "Ah, I gotta meet Kasumi… So, do ya think…?" Kagome chuckled, "Go on, I'll be fine." Shippo smiled, "Alright, thanks Kagome! Inuyasha should be back in a few minutes, bye." He was out of the hut before he was finished.

Kagome sighed looked down at the baby; he was still looking around the hut. The fire was heating up the hut, but not fast enough to Kagome's taste, she scooted closer to the fire pit and then gently pulled the cushion next to her and the baby still looked around until his golden eyes were on her. She leaned over him her hair sweeping to the side as she did; she gently ran a finger down the bridge of his small nose. His little hands made their way through the blanket and reached up to touch her face, she smiled at him, she loved this baby and she knew she always would. She leaned down further and kissed his nose, his giggle was high and sweet. She smiled at him as she raised him in her arms and gently laid him in her lap. He gave her an adoring gaze with his bright gold eyes and they reminded her of Inuyasha. Her smile widened and whispered, "I seriously doubt Inuyasha would let me name you Inuyasha Jr. so you really need a name, little one, before I start calling you that." The last part ended with a giggle. He brought a hand up and jutted it forward and it landed over a golden eye, she smiled again.

The floor creaked and Kagome looked over her shoulder, Inuyasha stood in the doorway of the hut and she smiled at him and motioned him forward. He hesitated before walking slowly over to her and the pup; he licked his lips and sat closely across from her, his legs open and rested his elbows on his knees. Kagome scooted closer in front of him until the baby was touching both of their chests. Inuyasha slowly let his hand snake around Kagome's waist and rest it there and it caused a blush to rise to her cheeks while his other hand came to rub one of the pup's ears. The pup looked at Kagome and then his eyes moved over to Inuyasha and his lips formed his goofy smile and his hand jutted forward again, but this time it landed against Inuyasha's chest. Kagome smiled and raised her head to look at Inuyasha; his face was completely clueless and her smile widened.

"He likes you," Kagome murmured and Inuyasha moved his ears, but continued to look at pup and he huffed, "Keh," he grumbled, "Just because he's got it in his head that I'm his dad." Kagome looked down at the baby seeing he was still looking at Inuyasha with a goofy smile on his lips, she shrugged and sighed, "Well, he thinks I'm his mother." She let that linger for a moment, but then quickly added, "It's just because I've been with him since he was born." She looked back up at Inuyasha and blushed; he was staring at her his eyes distant for a moment and then focused back on her. He blinked a few times and then said, "So… are you gonna adopt him?" His expression was confusing she didn't know what he was thinking, but she thought she saw a spark of hope or something entirely different. Kagome licked her lips and shrugged, "I thought I already did that by taking him in, Kohana said I would make a good mother and it gave me a lot of confidence and I would rather have him with us when we travel instead of here in the village without me, besides he's too cute," she looked back down at the baby and surprised to see him looking at her intently and she smiled at him and continued, "So yes, I think I am."

"Why?"

Inuyasha surprised her with the question. She looked up at him; a black eyebrow was raised out of curiosity, his golden eyes staring at her, and his expression blank. She smiled and looked back down at the baby, "Because he's already got me wrapped around his finger and I don't think I could let him go now anyways. What? Do you think I won't be a good mother?" This time it was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised Inuyasha, he wasn't implying that she wouldn't be a good mom, it was just, he didn't think anyone would adopt a hanyou, but Kagome would and he wasn't really surprised when she did adopt an unwanted hanyou child, it just seemed like something she would do without a second thought.

"N-no," He stuttered, "Y-yo-you would ma-make a-an awesome m- mom!"

She blinked as he stuttered over his words and couldn't help but let a small smile escape from her lips. "Then why are you surprised?" She asked sharply. Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "I'm not! You would be that type of person to take in a hanyou!" She raised an eyebrow at that and repeated, "'that sort of person'?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly said, "Y-You're a n-nice person t-t-to ta- take in a hanyou! Th- that's wh- what I meant!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at what she did next; she laughed. Her eyes watered as she laughed and Inuyasha looked down to see the pup smiling up at Kagome. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and she looked at him through her tears and giggled, "You could have just said that Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" He mumbled and turned his face away from Kagome and the pup in front of him. Once Kagome stopped laughing she smiled up at Inuyasha and leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. He turned his face to catch her lips just in time and it was gentle and soft, but if it weren't for the pup between them Inuyasha would have deepened the kiss a little bit more and he huffed when Kagome raised the baby to give him a sweet kiss on his small cheek and the baby let a soft noise of gratitude out. She laughed and Inuyasha smiled at her, he loved her laugh, the way her face looked when she laughed made his heart soar. He suddenly wanted to kiss her more, more of her. He realized he could kiss her anytime he wanted now, whenever he wanted just because he could.

So he leaned forward, getting her attention with a warm kiss to her neck, he could feel her heart jump at his touch and his pride rejoiced. The hand around her waist went up her back and pulled her closer, she turned her head and found his lips and she kissed him and he kissed her right back. Gentle, slow, and warm and her taste was just like her scent, sweet rain and he hummed in delight. He pulled away and kissed both of her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, and then back to her sweet lips.

The baby soon was fussing in their arms, and Inuyasha groaned as they pulled apart and as Kagome stood to rock the baby. The pup was going to be a hassle Inuyasha thought, as he ran his claws through the pup's black tresses. Inuyasha could see that sleep was rapidly consuming the pup as Kagome rocked him in her arms and he could see that Kagome was growing tired as well. He reached up to brush away the bangs from her eyes and she smiled as she looked up at him, "I'm getting tired, I'm going to take him and sleep." Inuyasha just nodded and followed her into the next room and watched her settle the already slumbering pup on the futon and watch her crawl up beside him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the pup falling asleep slowly.

It was like the first night, but this time he didn't hesitate to climb into the bed that contain what he loved, he removed his upper kimono and his undergarments leaving only his bottoms. He sat and watched her sleep, taking in her warm and peaceful appearance, pushing away strands of her silky hair, looking at her smooth skin, fingertips tracing designs across her skin and whispering her name. Loving her and knowing she was with him caused his chest to burst with happiness, he knew he would never get over her being her with him. He leaned down and kissed the shell of her ear and whispering, "I love you."

He nuzzled her hair and pressed a kiss to her blushing cheek and unknowingly Kagome let a small smile escape.

I am so sorry for my long absence. Please forgive me. I really do hope that I will aleast update every month or so. ~LadybugChild


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Well.

The air was warm, but the chilly breeze swept through the clearing often causing the leaves to shake and shutter, leaving goose bumps on exposed skin. Memories flooded in and out of her mind, replaying them over in the open clearing that she was standing in. The close-call battles they had near the well, and the memories of her and Inuyasha, jumping in and climbing out of the well, filled her head. Kilala's soft purring became the background noise and it was comforting.

Her hand traced the old, worn wood of the powerful well; looking down into the darkness and the unknown causing the doubts and the 'what-ifs' to pour into her mind. It frightened her that she might not see her mother, Ji-chan, and Souta. What if 75 year past in the future like it had here in the past; that scared her most. The tears threatened then and she swallowed at the knot in her throat trying not to let the tears escape; her grip, on the well's edge, tightened in the effort. Kilala meowed and Kagome's hand came up to run her finger through her soft fur.

She nearly jumped when a hand touched her shoulder with her heart in her throat she turned around quickly and saw emerald eyes staring back at her.

A sigh eased past her lips, "Shippo." Kilala meowed her hello and jumped onto Shippo's shoulder, purring.

She wiped away the tears that had strayed from her eyes with the back of her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't do that, you scared me." He laughed while petting Kilala.

"Sorry, but you're just easy to sneak up on," he teased and tilted his head as he looked at her. He crossed his arms and became serious, "You alright?" Kagome blinked, she smiled, but it did not reach her hazel eyes, he noticed and raised a red eyebrow. Kilala jumped from his shoulders and landed near Kagome's feet and then jumped on the well's edge.

She saw that he didn't believe her, but then again she wouldn't have believed herself anyway, another sigh escaped. "I miss them so much. I'm worried I won't get back to them. I know the Jewel is with me, but," she paused, "I don't know, I'm probably over complicating things, but I have my doubts."

He did not reply right away, just looked at the well absentmindedly.

"You know, if you can't get through the well, you have a family here." He said softly. She smiled slowly and pulled him into a hug, "I know, Shippo." He chuckled and swung her around and she tightened her hold on him as she let out an excited squeal, he put her down as he said, "We should get back, the pup is givin' Kasumi a rough time."

Kagome shook her head, "He needs to spend time with other people beside Inuyasha and me, before we head out on the road." She didn't admit that she wanted the baby with her at all times and kept silent as she turned toward the well and Kilala jumped into her arms then and started her way back to the village, Shippo following in step beside her.

"Speakin' of which, when are we gonna start travelin'?" Shippo asked, pushing a hand through his red hair. Kagome didn't look at him as she replied softly, "I want to try the well first, before we leave. I want to try soon, but I want Inuyasha there with me when I do." Shippo nodded, silently agreeing as he walked.

As they entered the village Kilala jumped out of Kagome's arms and went the direction where the children of the village usually played and she smiled. A smirk rose on his face as they walked closer to the Kohana's hut and he looked like Inuyasha in that moment. "What?" Kagome asked curiously, raising an eyebrow when she did. "The pup stopped cryin'."

Kagome blinked and laughed, "Did Kasumi spoil him with milk?"

Shippo chuckled as he said, "Nope, Inuyasha got him." Kagome nearly stumbled, she was beyond surprised, but she couldn't get the smile off her face.

The walk was silent the rest of the way and when the hut came into view, she had to try and not run the rest of the way; Shippo couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness.

She looked over her shoulder through narrowed eyes and Shippo attempted to control the laughter that wanted to escape as she looked at him. She then looked away as she hurried up the stairs and pushed the reed door away in time to see Inuyasha holding the baby hanyou; his back facing them and the baby's golden eyes looking at her over Inuyasha's shoulder. She saw the baby smile at her just before Inuyasha turned around.

Kagome blinked and then blinked again, Inuyasha's expression was something she hadn't seen before; it was a pure fatherly feature. She was proud of the look and then it disappeared as fast as she saw it.

"'Bout time you got here, the pup wouldn't keep quiet and he took a dump, its stench is worse than the demon's we brought down a day ago." Inuyasha said, walking to Kagome and giving her the black haired hanyou. He was full of smiles even before Inuyasha gave him to her, seems the baby was enjoying his time with the grumpy hanyou. Kagome smiled at the thought.

She turned toward Kasumi, who was being teased by Shippo while trying to make lunch for everyone, their eyes met, "Thank you." Kasumi smiled and nodded and then went back to trying to ignore Shippo while trying to hide her smile.

Inuyasha sat in his usually corner and watched the hut while Kagome began to change the smiling babe. The cloth diaper was something she wasn't used to, she wished she had her times diapers. It would easier than washing dirty diapers and then reusing them, but with practice from Kohana she mastered it.

She had to get new diapers every so often; he was growing faster than a human baby. Inuyasha had explained that he had done the same thing or so he was told by his mother. Shippo added another comment saying that demons at a young age grow faster until they reach a point and then they start slowing down and then the growth spurt starts up again around a demon's 100th year, but that was just the canine's section of life.

It had only been three weeks and the new born hanyou looked at least five or six months old. She wondered what he would look like when his 'growth spurt' stopped, she wondered if she was going to be able to see him as an adult.

With those thoughts, she took the droopy-eyed babe in her arms and then made her way over to Inuyasha has he made comments about Shippo teasing Kasumi, but was quickly shut his mouth when Kasumi teased him about Kagome and Shippo laughed at Inuyasha's reaction. She smiled at him when he glanced up at her and then he turned to reply another snarky comment that had Kasumi laughing and Shippo blushing harshly.

She sat down next to Inuyasha and she felt his arm come up behind her and around her shoulders, she smiled as she leaned into him while he turned his head just a fraction where his nose brushed her forehead and he softly inhaled her scent.

Looking down at the babe, her hand came up to trace the bridge of his nose and the golden eyes smiled up at her and he grabbed her finger in his small fist as he playfully growled at her. She turned to look at Inuyasha when the older hanyou made his presence known by letting out a low growl of his own. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a smile and then looking back at the black haired babe. Kagome followed his gaze and found the baby smiling up at Inuyasha and then letting out a higher pitched growl as he reached a fist toward Inuyasha.

She did not look up at Inuyasha when she asked, "What did he say?"

Inuyasha put his clawed hand on the baby's head while running his finger through the black hair, "Pup said he likes you, that you're pretty."

She looked at Inuyasha, "And what did you say?"

"I agreed with the pup, pup said he liked me too." He said without looking up at her. She smiled and watched as the baby pulled her finger closer to his mouth until he was sucking on her finger.

Her smile widened again as she said, "I agree with him." Inuyasha snapped his head up when she finished and a smile creepy onto his lips and she returned it.

IIIIIIIIIII

Sorry for the long, long, long, long wait, but I came up with writers block and I reread the chapter and didn't like it. So I redid everything! The chapters will be shorter because writing longer chapters gives way to more mistakes and takes too long. So the chapters will be shorter, but I will be able to update more quickly. I do have a plot and things will start being put into place, so bear with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Kohana's Hut.

"Takeo?" Kasumi suggested while playing a game with Satoru and Shippo.

"No."

"Morio?" Shippo questioned.

"Hell no! He ain't a damn tree demon!"

"Takumi?" Kohana added in as she prepared dinner for everyone.

"Nah."

"Benjiro?" Aiko said quietly sewing a patch in an old yukata.

"That's nice." Kagome commented while busying the baby in her lap.

"Keh!"

"Mareo?"Kasumi guessed again.

"No."

"Sachio?" Shippo slipped in while swatting Satoru's hand away from his game piece.

"I like that!" Kasumi commented.

"You would," Satoru snickered as Kasumi blushed and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Renjiro?" Shippo murmured rolling his green eyes at Satoru.

"Keh, yeah right!"

"Mamoru?" Kohana offered quietly.

"I like that one," Kagome replied smiling at the black hair hanyou.

"Jomei?" Satoru yawned.

"You gotta be kiddin' right?"

"Akeno?" Kasumi smiled.

"Keh!"

"Joben?" Satoru wondered.

"That's Kagome's nickname." Shippo snickered as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yukito?" Aiko proposed softly.

"I like that one, too." Kagome smiled at Aiko.

"Yoshiro?" Kohana yawned quietly.

"Pfft! He's hardly that unless he's with Kagome!"

"Keitaro?" Shippo put forward with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose; 'blessed' a hanyou life is anything but. Although, a life with Kagome as the pup's mother would be just that, but still a hanyou life was difficult.

He raised his head and glanced toward Kagome and the baby; she was looking at him peaceful expression resting on her features and then smiled at him.

"I like Mamoru and Yukito," she offered with a smile.

He was going to have to pick between those two. We would be traveling soon, and Yukito would suit the soon-to-be traveling babe, but then again it didn't seem right. Mamoru, it was strong name and it seemed to fit the pup much more than Yukito. He wanted to protect the pup and the reasons were because of Kagome. He could see that Kagome was becoming attached to the pup more every day and he wanted to protect both of them because of the family the three of them were becoming. He wanted to protect them.

He looked up at Kagome as he straightened up and said, "Mamoru, his name is Mamoru."

She smiled.

Inuyasha and Shippo's hut~~

She did not know he snored. It was not loud by any means, but it did get louder at times. It was soft and light when the sound reached her human ears, but it still surprised her that Inuyasha snored while he slept. She tried to hold her amusement inside when his snores suddenly became loud and when they became almost non-existing she combed her fingers through Mamoru's black hair and stared at her two hanyous.

She noticed his silver ears twitched if the wind slightly blew the reed door opened making the smallest of noise, if there was soft noises from outside, or if Shippo, her or the baby moved around too much.

She liked these quiet little moments. It allowed her to think and become organized, and she thought of the past and future. Her thoughts moved to the conversation they had last night; trying the well. She was nervous, it was the reason she was awake in the early morning and how she stumbled upon Inuyasha's snoring.

They were going to try the well today and she was nervous, but anxious. She had decided that they would because she didn't want to put the village into anymore danger, they had another attack yesterday evening. Inuyasha had said that they would go to Kohana's and tell everyone before heading off to the well; however, Kagome wanted to go straight to the well when he woke. Although, she understood that Kasumi would like to see her off if the well was working.

She had pondered what she would do if the well did work and what she would do if Mamoru couldn't get through. Shippo had said that he could be in the well to catch him if time wouldn't let him pass, but she desperately hoped the old well would be gracious enough to give Mamoru passage through time.

That was one problem down, but what would she tell her mother about her long absence or if she was even alive when she returned. Tell her the truth, she had died and 75 years later she was resurrected? And how would she explain Mamoru, Inuyasha had tried to save a pregnant woman and she had died giving birth to a hanyou child; as a result, she had taken him in as her own?

She let a small exasperated sigh escape and Mamoru turned in her arms and Inuyasha's fingers twitched around her waist.

A smile crept on her lips as she felt Inuyasha's fingers twitch around her waist again, he was waking.

All at once the emotions rushed through her, it would be a long day even if she couldn't pass through time, but she realized that would be okay as she smiled at older, sleepy, golden eyes opening to gaze at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Well.

Inuyasha's grip on her waist was so tight it was almost painful, and the dark depths of the well made her want Inuyasha to hold her tighter. They stood on the lip of the well and she could hear Inuyasha's even breathing and could feel his rigid frame against her own.

She carried her old, yellow backpack hoping that the aged fabric would help explain things and she held an fretting Mamoru, his bushy black eyebrows were furrowed and his gold eyes were moving from her to Inuyasha, probably trying to figure out what was happening she guessed.

She could feel their audiences' eyes on them and she turned her head to see Kohana standing in the middle of Kasumi and Satoru both of her children holding her hand tightly in theirs, they were waiting anxiously to see if the trio would be able to pass through, waiting to see if they would be able to witness one of the magical events that they had heard as children.

Kagome saw movement far behind the siblings and their mother and saw Aiko in the shade of the trees watching as well. Kagome smiled and Aiko returned it slowly, but it did not reach the young woman's eyes much to Kagome's disappointment.

She looked up at Inuyasha and found him staring into the depths of the well where Shippo was waiting and she nudged his side with her elbow, and gave him a reassuring smile as he turned his head to look at her. He was nervous and so was she, but they wanted to be strong for the other and he gave her a small smirk.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and she felt the slightest of pressure on her waist and she felt her feet leave the edge of the well and then they were falling.

She held her breath as she saw Shippo raise his hands as if to catch Mamoru and in response Kagome pulled him closer to her chest and closed her eyes and turned farther into Inuyasha as if shielding Mamoru from time. All she could see was the wood and then the dirt and vines of the well.

They were not going to be able to go through the well.

The well would not let them pass and she felt the dread spread throughout her system as she crumbled into Inuyasha. Waiting to feel the ground beneath her feet and when she would look up there would be the open feudal blue sky and not the wood roof over her head.

She felt Inuyasha's hands tighten around her waist as she saw a streak of blue over his shoulder and then another. A sob of relief escaped her mouth as she felt Mamoru move in her arms, she leaned heavily against Inuyasha and felt him let the breath he had been holding as they crossed through time.

The intense rush of relief felt like she was under a waterfall, and she smiled into the red fabric as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. The Well was letting them pass through.

A moment later she felt solid ground under her feet and she tightened her hold on Mamoru and Inuyasha as if trying to balance herself. She raised her head and saw the shrine roof over their heads and then looked at Inuyasha, his ears twitching and his nose working hurriedly sampling the air and sounds.

She wanted to ask if he could hear Mama, Souta, Grandpa or anyone, but she bit her tongue too scared to ask.

She felt Inuyasha move to jump out of the well and they were in the air then they gently landed.

"I'll wait here." Inuyasha said, "Until… you know."

He did not finish his sentence and she licked her lips as turned her attention to the steps out of the shrine and then back to Inuyasha as she stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his for a moment to reassure him and herself.

He raised his arms to take Mamoru, but before he did his hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; she gave him a shaky smile.

The absence of Mamoru's warmth startled her for a moment and she breathed deeply to control herself.

She turned and slowly made her way up the wooden steps of the shrine. What if the future had passed like it had in the feudal era or if only a few days maybe months had passed perhaps a few years, she prayed for the second option.

She stopped inches away from the wood doors, they were parted slightly and a thin stream line of sunshine pushed past the dust and onto her face. She heard the chimes on the trees, she heard the birds maybe a few cicadas, she could see tree limbs sway softly.

Small fingers touched the wood and slowly Kagome pushed aside one of the wooden doors and the light breeze enter the shrine. Her eyes scrunched up from the sudden burst of sunlight and as she adjusted she saw one of the buildings the connected to the main part of the shrine and stepped out onto the pavement. She saw the few trees located around the shrine, and turned her head to see the steps leading out of the Higurashi Shrine. She swallowed harshly and then slid the door closed behind her.

She stepped farther out to the center of the pavement and the butterflies of anxiety made her sick to her stomach as she slowly made her way to where her house stood.

She caught herself nearly running to the home she had grown in and slowed her pace; she did not want to get her hopes up if nothing and no one were there.

The house came into view as she turned a corner and her stomach was in knots. She swallowed as she quickened her pace to the door that she remembered running out of when going to school or to her friends in the feudal era.

She remembered Mama, she remembered her being kind and caring and understanding and everything else was a blurry haze, glimpses of her cooking came to mind and she remembered helping her mother cook.

She remembered big black eyes smiling at her, she remembered her brother, remembered he admired Inuyasha greatly, she couldn't remember how old he was the last time she went through the well.

An old, wrinkled face appeared in her mind next, she remembered her Grandpa, his crazy antics and his never ending lectures about ancestry or history.

It took her a moment to realize that she was standing in front of the house, the door right in front of her face. She would know if her family died, or if nothing changed. The knowledge left her sick to the stomach with dread and hope mixing together.

She raised her hand and gently knocked on the sliding screen door then let her hand slide back down her side.

It was moments until she heard someone moving on the inside of the house and then heard a murmur and then hushed tones, the tension rose and Kagome held her breath.

The screen door slid open and a quiet gasp escaped Kagome's lips.

"Sister?"

A young man was standing in front of her, he was slightly taller than she was, his bangs were going every which way and his big black eyes were staring unbelieving at her, his high school uniform was crisp and clean.

Time had been kind to her. The goddess had given her both of her families. She was so very, very lucky. She closed her eyes as sent up a gracious prayer and then opened them to look at her brother's grown face and smiled as tears leaked from her eyes.


End file.
